Gordon and the Gargoyles
by lionkingprimadonna
Summary: After loosing her parents to an unknown murderer, her pet frog being killed by bullies, and moving in with Elisa Maza, A 7 year old girl named Peyton is surprised to bare whiteness the gargoyles coming alive and befriending them and eventually become a part of her family. Follow Peyton on all of her adventures as the newest (& youngest) member of the Manhattan Clan.
1. Chapter 1

Gordon and the Gargoyles

.

.

Prologue (Part 1)

.

.

**Thursday, September 29th 1994**

.

.

Today started out as any other day in the Big Apple for seven year old Peyton Elizabeth Gordon.

She got up, fed her pet frog Seymour, prepared her bag for the school day, brushed her hair and tied on her green and teal dotted bandanna after she brushed her curly brown hair, put on her school uniform, cleaned her room and made her bed, went down stairs for breakfast after she greeted her parents Katelyn and Dominic, prepared her lunchbox, watched a Ninja Turtle episode and a rerun of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers while she waited for the bus to get to her house, hopped on the bus once it arrived and waved goodbye to her mom and dad as it drove away from her house, sat in her seat reading a new chapter out of one of her books and ran like Sonic the Hedgehog to her classroom before all the other students got in the building once the bus arrived.

She loved school.

Once at her initialed desk, she read a bit more before her teacher Mr. Jeffery arrived to start the new school day.

First, they started with a bell-ringer which made her and the other students write a paragraph about a random topic that he put on the chalkboard in their bell-ringer journals for the first 10 minutes of the class session for a grade. Next, they started with a reading lesson, then math, then science, and then history.

Finally, after their lessons, she lined up behind her 'friend' as she says called Maddison Collins or 'Perfect Miss Maddison' as she calls her and her 'Rag-Tag Crew' as she likes to call Maddison's two best friends Caroline or Carol Davidson and Annabelle Andrews and one by one, each student headed to the cafeteria for lunch. Peyton always sat at the yellow table of the cafeteria because she always brought her own lunch and ate quietly reading another book or drawing in her sketchbook while the other kids mingled and socialized as they ate.

After lunch, the kids lined up and rushed down the hall towards the large playground in the back of the school for recess. Peyton plays in the jungle gym the whole time, being capsized in her overactive imagination playing in her worlds of make-believe.

After recess was over, Peyton walked back to her classroom where Mr. Jeffery would either explain the homework assignments for the evening or pass out a test or pop quiz. Once that was done, the kids lined up and headed towards art class.

Peyton loved this part of the day.

Her art teacher Mrs. Reynolds always told Peyton that she was the most creative and imaginative student. In the class, Mrs. Reynolds would either assign a free-draw or a new project for the class to do.

Once that was done, they headed towards the gym for P.E. class where they would either play a group sport or play with random sports equipment and other play things.

After P.E., Peyton and the other kids would head back to the classroom where Mr. Jeffery would tell the kids some upcoming announcements for the following week and give them projects for the students to do at home, but today, Mr. Jeffery told the students that he was going to be out of town the following day so he had to leave the school early, and, much to the delight of all the students **(including Peyton)**, they did not receive any homework assignments, so, they mingled, socialized and played with either their yo-yo's, Tamagotchi Pets, paper airplanes and other things that they had, but not Peyton…..you see, ever since she was little Peyton always had trouble making friends so she was always by herself with no one to talk to, so she always sat at her desk either reading books, sketching up new ideas for inventions and ideas, or either drawing in her sketchbook until the bell rang for the kids to head to the buses or their parents cars to head back to their homes.

Once the final bell had rung, all the kids rushed out of the school to go home while Peyton on the other hand, hopped on the city bus that took her to her Cousin Jack's pet store where she would work and volunteer for a few hours till her parents came and picked her up. In the pet store, Peyton would either clean up around certain areas, help carry cargo and other supplies from trucks, do any homework she had** (in her case for today, she didn't)**, or play with some of the animals that were up for adoption in which Jack didn't mind at all, after she got her weekly 10 dollar pay, she changed into her green and black leotard and picked up her Lion King duffle bag that had her teal colored gym mat, water bottle and her spare change of clothes.

Once Katelyn and Dominic arrived to pick her up from the pet shop, they drove off to Smoothie King to pick up a Strawberry Shredder Shake to fill Peyton up before dropping her off at the community center for her weekly gymnastic class for the next hour.

After the class, they hung out at the large playground at Central Park together as the sun began to set, just as it always been….but today was different, as Peyton was playing in the playground, Katelyn and Dominic forgot to pick up groceries and saw a grocery store two blocks away, they decided to go and, knowing Peyton could watch over herself, they told her that they would be back in a few minutes and after they were done, they would go to Steak N' Shake for dinner. Katelyn went over some ground rules with Peyton** (no talking to strangers, call 911 in case of an emergency, stay at the playground at all times, etc.)** and with that they left, as Peyton played in the park that whole time, little did she know, that after that goodbye from her parents as they left for the supermarket, her life was about to change.

.

.

.

.

.

**9:10 P.M.**

"…..Hello!"

NYC detective Elisa Maza looked up to hear the small voice.

"Matt," Elisa whisper called to her partner, Matt Bluestone. "Did you hear that?"

"Here what Maza?" he asked. "I didn't hear anything.."

"I-I just thought I heard someone say hello…" Elisa replied.

"Where?" Matt asked. "I didn't hear anythi-"

The little voice called out to the two detectives again.

"Hello…"

Elisa heard the little voice say hello again. She spotted a tiny figure standing by a bench.

"There, over there Matt.." Elisa said, directing his attention to the small figure. "See that figure right there?"

Matt saw the tiny figure standing on her own by the bench.

"Oh, now I see it Maza.." he said.

"Hello?" Elisa called out to the figure.

"Hello!" the voice called back.

Elisa took a few steps closer to reveal a little girl with olive skin with freckles dabbed on her cheeks, curly brown hair with a dark green bandana with teal dots on it, a chipped front tooth **(like Lincoln Loud's chipped tooth)** and a gap in her mouth, and cerulean blue eyes. Her clothing was consisted of a 'Goosebumps' themed shirt, teal pants and brown sneakers and around her wrist was a shark tooth bracelet.

It was Peyton, all by herself in the dead of night.

Elisa gasped in shock.

"Maza? Maza!" Matt called out to Elisa. "What is it?"

"Oh my goodness it's a child." Elisa said as she started to rush over to Peyton.

"What?!" Matt said, now in shock as well.

"Hello?!" Elisa called out to Peyton.

Matt started to called out to Peyton as well.

"Hello? Kid? Kid! Hey kid over here!"

Peyton turned to the two detectives that rushed over to her.

"Hi, I'm Peyton.." she introduced to the detective. "..Can you please help me?"

"Well hello Peyton.." Elisa said with a sincere smile. "What do you need help with sweetie?"

"Where are your parents?" Matt asked.

"That's the thing…I don't know where they are…" Peyton said to the detectives.

"OK…Peyton, I want you to tell me everything that happened up to right now.." Elisa instructed.

Peyton nodded and stammered at first before she started to explain what happened to both detectives.

"I-I was playing in the p-p-park and t-they said they forgot to g-get groceries and told me t-that they were going to the supermarket just two blocks away…" she explained. "…They told me that they were gonna be back in a few minutes and-and to stay in the park till they got b-back, a few hours later I-I called them to make sure they were OK with one of the calling stations and-and they said they were coming back b-but then they hung up so I sat on this bench here.." she motioned to the bench they were standing by. "…I kept waiting and waiting and when I tried calling again they didn't answer me a-and now I don't know where they are.."

Elisa and Matt looked at each other and back at Peyton. They certainly couldn't leave a seven year old girl in Central Park in the middle of the night all by herself.

"Peyton. Come with me, my partner and I will take you to the police station and you can ask a few questions to the captain there.." Elisa said.

Peyton hesitated at first but then grabbed her Lion King duffle bag and followed Elisa and Matt to the police car and drove off to the police station. Peyton felt so small in the giant seats in the police car as they were driving by. She passed the time just looking out the window, looking at the passing cars and tall skyscrapers.

"Maza, what happened?! You and Bluestone were supposed to be scouting Central Park…" a voice said on the radio.

"Maria, we have bigger issues, me and Bluestone are bringing in a little girl with some questions for you." Elisa said to Maria through the radio.

"….A-Aright, have her come to my office as soon as you two get here.." Maria said.

"Will do Maria.." said Matt.

Elisa hung up the radio and turned back to Peyton who was busy watching the busy cars and trucks passing by them. She felt sympathy for the little girl.

"Don't worry Peyton," Elisa reassured. "We'll find your mom and dad and everything will turn out OK.."

"..O-OK.." she said quietly.

Elisa smiled and turned back to face the road.

.

.

.

.

.

**9:20 P.M.**

Peyton sat in front of Maria's desk with Elisa standing behind it, she swung her feet gently in anxiety.

"Alright sweetheart, I'm just gonna ask you a few questions…what's your name, date of birth and address…"

Peyton replied, "M-My name is Peyton Elizabeth Gordon, my birthday is May 24th 1987 and my address is 1175 Park Avenue in the Briarwood Building in apartment number 865.."

Maria typed that in her computer along with her skin tone, eye color, height, where she goes to school, and her zip code.

"Alright, now dear, tell me exactly what happened up until the moment that Elisa and Matt picked you up.." Maria said to the girl.

Peyton explained everything to Maria, and she listened as she typed all the information on the computer. She then asked if Peyton had any family members living in New York, Peyton replied no to her. She did have other family members but some lived on the farther side of the country and others lived far from near New York.

"Maria, my brother Derick.." Elisa said to Maria. "..he can watch her for the time being."

"Are you certain?" Maria asked.

"Did I stutter?" Elisa replied with a smirk.

Maria sighed and eventually gave in.

"Alright Maza, you win." said Maria as the information was being printed out. "We'll send in search parties for Ms. Gordon's parents in the morning and we'll call you for any updates.."

Peyton smiled, scooped up her duffle bag, and walked out of the office with Elisa by her side.

As Elisa called Derick to explain what was going on with Peyton, the girl looked out the window and rested her chin on her arms as she thought about how everything would turn out fine once the cops found her parents…..or would they?

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Gordon and the Gargoyles

.

.

Prologue (Part 2)

.

.

**9:34 P.M.**

.

.

The sound of a car horn caught Peyton's ears and she looked outside to see a large black car parked outside.

Elisa headed outside to greet the driver of the car and showed him inside.

Peyton looked up to see Elisa with another man standing next to her.

"Peyton, this is my brother Derick." Elisa introduced. "He'll be looking after you till we find your parents.."

"Uh…nice to…nice to meet you Mr. Maza.." Peyton said shyly and held out her hand for him to shake.

Derick bent down to her level and shook her hand.

"Call me Derick." he said gently. "You must be the little girl my big sister told me about, Peyton right?"

"Yeah.." Peyton said.

"Well c'mon," he said to Peyton. "Hop in my car I'll take you back to your place.."

Peyton was always cautious with strangers but if a relative was a cop was safe enough, what choice did she have? Right?

"O-OK.." she said shyly taking Derick's hand as they headed out of the police station and into the car.

They drove off.

The sound of Peyton's growling stomach caught Derick's ear, as the car came to a red light, Derick stopped the car and turned around to see Peyton looking out the window, looking almost asleep and her stomach growling in hunger.

"Don't you worry 'bout a thing Pey, we'll get you back with your folks soon…" Derick said trying to reassure the seven year old. "Alright?"

Peyton looked up at Derick.

"OK.." she sighed quietly.

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" Derick asked her. "You look hungry.."

"No." Peyton replied. "We were supposed to go to Steak N' Shake after they came back from shopping.."

She then asked snakingly, "C-Can we go?"

"Sure kiddo.." Derrick replied. "We'll grab a bite and then I'll take you back to your place.."

Peyton smiled at Derick and remained quiet throughout the ride.

.

.

.

.

**9:40 P.M**

.

.

.

.

Peyton had a feast that night.

She was so full after eating at Steak N' Shake, she felt like she had ate a whole Disneyland turkey leg in one bite.

Peyton gulped down her Western BBQ 'N Bacon Steakburger with Salt 'N Vinegar fries and gulped down her large Sprite before she slurped down her Black Raspberry Chocolate Chip milkshake and ate her entire Oreo Ice Cream Sandwich.

She ate so much that night, that she ALMOST fell asleep during the card ride back to her apartment.

Once she and Derick arrived at Peyton's apartment, Derick began to set up the couch bed for himself while Peyton went up to her room and laid out her clothes for the next school day, fed her pet frog Seymour like she did in the morning before school, gathered her PJ's, her Power Rangers bathrobe and all her bath toys and headed towards her bathroom. It was like her parents bathroom but only with ocean themed stencils on the walls.

Peyton took off her clothes and took out her sweaty school uniform out of her duffle bag and dropped them in her laundry basket that had a picture of Snoopy and Carlie Brown on it. Once that was done, she put on her frog themed shower cap, turned on the water in her bathtub till it was at a warm enough temperature, poured in a capful of her Batman themed bubble bath mix, plopped all her bath toys inside the tub and hopped in the tub herself and began her bath.

**(30 minutes later…after washing herself that is)**

_"Aye out there! You'll pay for capturing the parents of one-eyed Gordon!" _

_Captain One-eyed Gordon _**(AKA: Peyton)**_ sailed a huge pirate ship over a foamy sea. Two submarines accompanied her. A purple and yellow submarine with a giant red wheel on her left and the Beetles own yellow submarine on her right and scattered around the ship were a giant great white shark and little great white sharks. On the ship were a suba diver, Raphael from the Ninja turtles _**(the 1987 version)**_ and young Simba. _

_"Sargent!" One-eyed Gordon called out to the Scuba Diver, "Dive down there and see if you's can find him.."_

_Sargent the Scuba Diver did a military solute before leaping off the ship and diving into the foamy water. _

_"Raphael, Simba….Keep a sharp eye out for 'im…You'll never know when-" _

_One-Eyed Gordon's orders were interrupted by the sounds of bubbling that was coming from the water. _

_"Simba mate.." One-Eyed Gordon asked. "Was that you?"_

_Simba's ears drooped before he backed away behind Raphael. One-Eyed Gordon looked at the red-banned turtle before he shook his head no. One-Eyed Gordon looked at the water again before a giant black figure rose up out of the water and roared. _

_One-Eyed Gordon gasped before she said, "The Dark Duck.."_

_The Dark Duck roared again, water was spewing out of its beak. _

_"LOWER THE LIFE SHARKS! TURTLES AND LIONS FIRST!" One-Eyed Gordon called out._

_Raphael and Simba jumped onto the little great white sharks with One-Eyed Gordon following behind them on the giant great white shark. _

_She took out her trusty fishing rod with angry magnetic fish and led her and her crew mates towards the Dark Duck. _

_"You three maties take out the tail. The rest of him is mine!" One-Eyed Gordon ordered. _

_The crew mates did a solute before they headed for the Dark Duck's tail. _

_One-Eyed Gordon attached one of her angry magnetic fish onto her lucky fishing rod and lassoed it onto the Dark Duck's neck and pulled the rod hard as she let out a battle cry…_

…..

Derick pulled back the Lion King shower curtain to find…

"Pey?"

Peyton looked up at Derick with wide cerulean blue eyes.

Inside the bubble filled tub was a toy fishing rod with magnetic fish, a wind-up scuba diver toy, two toy submarines, a Ninja Turtles bath toy, a cub Simba bath toy, rubber toy great white sharks **(one giant and five small ones)** and a Batman themed rubber duck floating around and covered with suds.

"What are you doin' in there?" Derick asked.

Peyton let out a grin showing her chipped top front tooth and her gap in her tooth on the right side on the top teeth.

"J-Just…washin' my b-bath toys is all.." she smiled widely.

Derick just raised a brow of confusion.

.

.

.

.

**9:48 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

After her pirate bathtub adventure, Peyton drained the bathtub water and rinsed off the suds from the tub, dried herself off with her Aladdin themed towels and brushed her teeth with her white and green tooth brush and her Bugs Bunny wild berry flavored toothpaste. She then proceeded to brush her hair again and put on her bandana, her green PJ's with little coral snapdragons on them and headed back to her room.

She turned on Seymour's heating lamp for the evening, turned on her green and teal lava lamp, grabbed her Rugrats themed backpack to prepare her books and supplies for the following day, and grabbed one of her books she was reading that was saved with one of her Goosebumps themed bookmarks, fixed her bed by pulling back her blue blanket that was under her light purple comforter, placed all the plushies she had on random spots of the bed.

Before she could crawl into bed and turn off the lights, she dug into her tire shaped toy box and grabbed a plush frog by its arm.

You see, she has a lot of cute plush toys she got for either Christmas or her birthday by her aunts, and uncles and cousins and some from her parents, but the stuffed frog she got from her mom and dad on her first birthday was special….she took it everywhere with her, she took it on trips, to the park, to the supermarket and other places, that plush frog never left her sight and since this was a crucial time for Peyton because it reminded her of her missing parents. She picked up the plush frog from her tire shaped toy box, smiled at it and hugged it tight before she placed next to her side of the bed.

Peyton climbed into bed and turned off her outer space themed lamp, leaving the room glowing, curtesy of her glow in the dark planet stencils on her ceiling, her glow-in-the-dark planet mobile hanging over her desk and her green and teal lava lamp.

But, Peyton wasn't ready to go to bed just yet. She turned on her teal reading lamp that was on her bedside table and opened up to where she left off in 'A Journey to the Center of the Earth' and began reading, with her stuffed frog by her side.

A couple of hours later, she fell asleep whilst she was finishing up chapter 10.

.

.

.

.

**10:42 P.M.**

**Supermarket, Central Park**

.

.

.

.

.

Elisa, Matt and a few other cops were searching the supermarket where Peyton's parents were heading.

"Not a trace.." Elisa said in frustration. "…Not even a clue.."

"Maza!" Matt called out.

Elisa walked outside to an alley where Matt was. He was holding open a door to an abandon warehouse.

"You might wanna look at this, and it ain't lookin' good.." Matt said in a sort of worried tone.

Elisa slowly walked into the warehouse, she found a cloak covering two large lumps inside. Elisa carefully pulled open the cloak only to find a limp hand of a woman and a limp foot of a man. She let out a gasp and pulled the cloak only to reveal two limp bodies, their pale skins were covered in blood.

One was a woman with freckles on her cheeks, her red hair was in a bun and she was wearing a bit of light pink lipstick, a yellow necklace around her neck, a purple shirt, a long coral skirt, and light coral flats and the other was a man with freckles on his cheeks, he had brown hair and he was wearing a black tie, a khaki shirt, navy blue pants and gray and white sneakers.

Elisa said to Matt in an almost whispered tone, "I think we found them…"


	3. Chapter 3

Gordon and the Gargoyles

.

.

Prologue (Part 3)

.

.

**Friday, September 30th 1994**

.

.

**6:45 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

.

The scent of buttermilk, oranges, and hash browns caught the scent of Peyton's nose as she was finishing up tying on her green and teal polka dotted bandana on her hair. After she fed Seymour's breakfast of flies and grabbing her Rugrats themed backpack, she went down stairs to find Derick putting some pancakes on a plate and set it at the table.

"You made me breakfast?" Peyton asked.

"Of course I did." Derick said, going over the couch bed to fix the sheets. "I had some time left over and I thought I would fix you something to eat before you went off to school."

"Cool, thanks Mr. Maz-I-I mean Derick.." she thanked as she took her seat at the table and began eating. On her plate were blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes that were drizzled with maple syrup, homemade hash browns and glass of orange juice in her favorite Lion King cup she got at McDonalds.

But as she was eating, her head began to feel a bit more warmer than usual.

Peyton got up from her table to grab her Princess Jasmine ice pack for her head and went back to the table to eat, Derick noticed this.

"Pey? What's with the ice pack?" Derick asked, concerned.

"Just had a bit of a headache.." she said, stuffing her pancakes and hash browns into her mouth.

Derick felt her forehead.

"Hm, must've went down." he said. "But put your ice pack in your lunchbox for good measure."

"Sure Derick.." Peyton said.

After her breakfast, she proceeded to back her Lion King lunchbox with the food she was gonna eat for the day.

She fixed herself some dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets, a can of Chef Boyardee mini ravioli that she put into her matching container, a little container of raspberries, filled up her Lisa Frank themed water bottle that had a jaguar on it with water, an apple, another little container with carrot sticks and two Hostile cupcakes.

She stuffed the food she prepared into her lunchbox and by the time she finished that, she heard the school bus horn outside and hurried outside.

"Bye Derick! I'll see you after school.." Peyton called out to Derick as she rushed down to the school bus.

"I'll keep an eye on your frog and make sure to keep you updated on your missing folks." he called out back.

"OK! Thanks Derick!" she replied and hopped on the school bus and drove off.

After Peyton left for school, the house phone rang and Derick picked it up.

It was Elisa.

"Hello?" Derick answered. "Oh, hey sis. You-You did? You found them? Where are-"

Derick heard Elisa phone call and it didn't sound good.

"…Oh man…"

.

.

.

.

.

**8:22 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

As usual, Peyton was the 1st one out of the school bus, but something was off. As Peyton got off the bus, her eyes began to sting and her headache was back, she put the ice pack back on her forehead and rubbed her eyes with her other hand.

She walked into the building and into the hallway of the school house.

"Morning Lame-don.."

Peyton turned around and saw three little girls that were the same age as she was.

Their names were Maddison Collins, and her friends Caroline **(Carol)** Davidson and Annabelle Andrews.

Maddison was the girl that was in front of her two friends. She had apricot skin, straight blonde hair with curled tips and sapphire blue eyes. She wore an orange hair bow on the right side of her hair, a golden beaded necklace around her neck, a pink t-shirt with silver lining that had a picture of a tiara and it said in red 'Born to be Rich', strawberry pink pants, grey socks and red bell-buckled shoes. She carried around a Sailor Moon themed backpack with a Polly Pocket lunchbox.

Behind her on her left was her friend Carol who had pale white skin, white hair that was in pig tails supported by two blue hair ties with beads** (like Bubbles's hair from the 2016 version of Power Puff Girls)** and brown eyes. She wore a mint green t-shirt with yellow lining, a blue skirt, grey socks and blue bell-buckled shoes. She carried around a Barbie themed backpack with a My Little Pony lunchbox.

And behind her on her right was Annabelle who chocolate brown skin, long black hair that had two strands sticking out on the top **(like Buttercup's hair from the 2016 version of Power Puff Girls)** and a braid on the back that was supported by a red hair tie, and hazel eyes. She wore a peach colored sleeveless t-shirt with a large yellow pocket in the front, purple pants, grey socks and yellow bell-buckled shoes. She carried around a Little Mermaid themed backpack with a Care Bears lunchbox.

Those three girls may seem nice and sweet on the outside but on the inside, they were cold hearted and mean and a bunch of monsters. Basically they were the 'Mean Girls' of New York. The reason they were like this is because their parents worked for the same advertising company and they made millions and millions of dollars every day of the year. That's why the three friends lived VERY close to each other in giant mansions with butlers, giant bedrooms, limousines, fancy vehicles, personal chefs, and so much more. They claimed they were so rich they were richer than David Xanatos himself. Although they had all these riches and luxuries that money could buy them, they were spoiled, selfish, rude, bossy, ungrateful, and unkind. They didn't like people who weren't like them and liked people who were rich like they were.

"G-Good Morning Maddison.." Peyton said in her nicest tone possible. "So, what'd you guys do after, um…school yesterday?.."

Maddison rolled her eyes and she grabbed her books out of her locker.

She scoffed and replied, "Well, after school, Dudley came to get us in my daddy's new limousine.."

"It was so shiny and purple!" Carol interrupted happily.

"Anyways, after Dudley picked us up, we went for our horse riding lessons to practice for the competition we have coming up soon, then we did our water aerobics before we went golfing at the new golf course that my daddy's bosses friend opened up last week." she said. "Then we went to the nail salon and got ourselves a mani-pedi.."

"Check out our acrylics, I loved the polish we picked!" Annabelle said, putting her acrylic nails in Peyton's face, Maddison and Carol did the same thing. Maddison's nails were painted hot pink with a white flower painted on the ring finger, Carol's nails were painted lavender with a white butterfly painted on the ring finger, and Annabelle's nails were painted dandelion gold with white polka dots on the ring finger.

"OK.." Peyton said, gently taking Annabelle's hand away. "Anything else, anything…interesting?"

"We went to the mall for an after school shopping spree, we got new jewelry, new toys and new clothes to!" said Carol.

"That sounded like-"

But Peyton was interrupted by Maddison.

"Not only the mall, we headed to Dairy Queen before we head back to the mansion for our supper.." she said, gloating with a smirk.

"I got the Royal New York Cheesecake Blizzard.." Carol said.

"I got the Vanilla Cone.." Annabelle said. "And Maddison got the Caramel Sundae.."

"That's right.." Maddison said. "So, what did YOU do after school Lame-don?"

Rude tone or not, Peyton replied back at Maddison with a big grin on her face.

"Well, after school yesterday, I went to my cousin Jack's pet store and got 30 whole dollars for cleaning the dirty bird cages and fish tanks! After that, I went to gym class and swung like the acrobats did at that circus that came over here two weeks ago before heading to the playground and -"

Maddison interrupted her again.

"Rolled around in the mud like a fat little pig?" she teased.

"No," Peyton said. "I-I hung out at the jungle gym while my mom and dad went to the supermarket to get some things…and I'm not a fat little pig Maddison, I work out three days a week.."

Maddison rolled her big sapphire blue eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah, whatever." she replied rudely.

"But for some strange reason they didn't come back after that, but I met a couple of detectives named Elisa and Matt and they gave me a ride to the police station and they said they're gonna find them and after that, her brother Derick gave me a ride to Steak N' Shake for dinner and took me home. He even made me breakfast this morning before I got on the school bus."

The three seven year old girls had horrid looks on their faces.

"What?" she asked, confused at the rich girls looks on their faces.

"You had a police officer take you home?!" Maddison said, she was completely disgusted. "You know they touch dead bodies all the time?!"

"Well, I'm sure Derick washed his hands before he-"

Maddison interrupted her for the third time in a row.

"Whatever Gordon, keep this up and you'll not be invited to our slumber party next week….Oh, wait! You never were invited in the first place anyway!"

Maddison and her friends laughed as they walked down the hallways to the classroom.

Peyton felt feverish and placed her hand on her head and said, "I got a headache.."

"Yeah," said one chubby copper haired third-grader boy to Peyton. "Maddison can get pretty annoying when you're trying to talk to her and she always has to interrupt with her stupid comments."

The boy walked down the hall to his classroom.

Peyton sighed as she grabbed her bag and lunchbox and headed to class.

.

.

.

.

**8:45 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

Today was something different about Peyton this school day.

All morning, she had trouble reading the math, science and history problems on the assignments that Mr. Jeffery left for the substitute and she even had trouble reading the topic of the bell ringer she got every morning and, which was most shocking of all, she had trouble reading the pages of one of her reading books. Her vision was becoming blurry and her eyes were stinging alot and her head was feeling even more feverish than before. This had never happened before, so, she asked the substitute is she could go visit the school nurse to check out what was happening.

"Whatever.." he said to Peyton, and with the hall pass, she left.

….

"Alright Peyton, dear." said Nurse Jackie, the school nurse with beaming brown eyes. "All you have to do is read the eye chart.."

Peyton put one hand over her left eye and read the eye chart….well, at least tried to read it.

"Um…E….uh….seven?" she said. "No no no wait, that's a three…or is it a two? M-Maybe it's an eight.."

Without her knowing, Maddison, Carol and Annabelle, who were coming back from the bathroom, were watching Peyton take her eye exam.

"Gordon got in trouble.." whispered Carol in a sing-song voice.

"How can you get in trouble with the school nurse?" Annabelle asked.

The three little girls started to giggle and walk off.

The nurse charted Peyton's results and called Derick over to come pick her up and take her to the eye doctor.

…..

"What do you see Peyton?" asked the eye doctor while Peyton was looking through a special magnifying glass.

"Nothing." she replied. "It's blurry Dr. Iris.."

Dr. Iris placed a tiny magnifying glass on the giant one.

"Now what do you see?" she asked.

Peyton began to look.

"I see….A GIANT WORM!"

Derick and Elisa began to look around in alarm.

Dr. Iris looked and saw a tiny inchworm on the lens of the glass. She took it off and placed in inside a potted plant and placed the magnifying glass on the giant looking glass again.

"There." Dr. Iris said. "Better?"

"Yeah," Peyton said. "I can see everything perfectly."

Dr. Iris smiled and said, "You just need glasses Peyton, that's why you've been getting all those headaches."

Peyton smiled.

…..

Dr. Iris took Peyton, Derick and Elisa to a room where there were a ton of glasses up for sale.

"All you have to do is pick out the frames you like." Dr. Iris said.

Peyton saw many frames and tried some on. Some looked like aviator glasses, some looked like the ones the professors in college wore and some looked futuristic.

Peyton tried on a ton but couldn't find the pair that matched her. Until…

"Hey.."

Peyton squinted her eyes a bit to get a better view.

The glasses she found on the shelf had medium circular lenses and a beige framing.

Dr. Iris picked up the glasses and put them on Peyton's face.

Peyton looked at herself in the mirror with the beige frames on.

"Those look great Peyton.." Elisa complemented as Peyton continued to look in the mirror.

"Very distinguished.." Derick said.

So, with that, the beige framed glasses were bought and Peyton even got to pick out a cool case for them.

The case she chose was black and had the Batman symbol on it.

….

On the car ride back to Peyton's school, she was feeling much better. In fact, she couldn't stop looking at everything with her new glasses on.

"Wow!" she said amazed. "Look at the airplane way up there! Check out all the leaves on the trees!"

She then said to Elisa and Derick, "Elisa, you're getting grey hairs. Derick, have you always had those bangs underneath your eyes?"

Elisa and Derick looked shocked for a minute their before they turned to each other and smiled.

…..

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly for Peyton, she could read every worksheet problem and book pages and chapters with ease, she could even read the cafeteria menu at lunchtime….Of course, the day would've turned out smoothly for Peyton, if it weren't for all the teasing she had been getting from Maddison and her friends.

All throughout lunch time, Peyton have been called many things from 'Four Eyes' to 'Nerd Girl' to 'Sparky'. She hated it when Maddison and her friends called her names, **(I mean, they've been teasing Peyton a lot since they were in preschool for Pete's Sake)** and she wanted to punch them right in their mouths and use the new moves she learned in karate class earlier that week, but, under the 'stupid school code' as she liked to call it made by her Principal Mrs. Rosa, it stated that 'school violence was prohibited and if a student is shown doing violence around a student, a staff member or another teacher, the student must be expelled at once.'

_**"Curse that stupid school code of conduct.."**_ Peyton thought as she ate her dino shaped chicken nuggets and ravioli with a sigh.

She wanted to beat them up…**BADLY** with her life…

.

.

.

.

**2:54 P.M**

.

.

.

.

*ringing*

Every student rushed out of the school building to the pickup area for the cars or the school bus stop to head home for the weekend.

All except Peyton.

She hopped on the city bus with her bus pass, just as she did every week and headed to her cousin Jack's pet store.

As she sat in her seat on the bus, she looked out the window and looked at the cloudy sky above. She sighed and began to think to herself about her missing parents.

Would they be alright?

Would they be still alive?

What if they're dead?

What if something happened to them and they're in the hospital?

What if they were hurt really badly?

.

.

.

.

**At Manhattan General Hospital..**

Elisa waited outside the hospital room of Peyton's parents for any updates from Chavez.

They went under thirty hours of surgery since the previous night and the doctors tried everything they could to get them back to consciousness, but nothing was working and time was running out.

**(15 minutes later..)**

Chavez came out with a gold locket with a giant heart shaped pendant in the middle, a deep frown was placed on her face.

"Captain?" Elisa called to Maria.

Chavez sighed and said, "…That's it, they're both…..dead.."

Elisa gasped, placing her hand to cover her mouth.

"They did everything they could…the massacre was unidentified and they were not only shot, but hanged to death as well.." Maria said to Elisa, who was still in shock. "But, before Mrs. Gordon passed, she gave me her locket and…and her last words were…'give this to my wonderful daughter Peyton, she'll always have us in our heart'…"

Elisa was almost in tears…what were they gonna tell Peyton?

Elisa then picked up the hospital phone and called Derick.

"Derick. Drive Peyton over to Manhattan General.." she said shakily, "..There's something she'd oughta know.."

.

.

.

.

**3:17 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

Peyton sat quietly in the back seat of Derick's car, just as she did the night before, she had a rolled up piece of paper by her thy.

"Derick? Why are we going to the hospital?" she asked so innocently. "Are we going to visit a friend or someone in your family who's sick?"

Derick remained quiet as he drove. Once he stopped at a red light, he looked at Peyton. Her cerulean blue eyes were big with concern and curiosity.

He sighed and said, "I don't know Pey…I don't know.."

They got to the hospital around three-twenty due to the rush hour traffic jam, but once Peyton saw Elisa and Maria, she smiled widely.

"Hi Elisa! Hi Ms. Chavez!" she greeted, she rushed over to hug them.

They smiled a bit at those hugs.

"Hey Peyton.." Elisa greeted back, "How was school today?"

Peyton un-rolled the piece of paper and showed it to Elisa and Maria. It was a drawing of her re-uniting with her mom and dad.

"It was great!" she said. "I made this for my mom and dad, where are they?"

Once she said 'mom and dad', Elisa's eyes were glistening with tears again and Derick pulled her big sister into a hug. Maria on the other hand was trying to hold back her tears.

Peyton looked at everyone.

She turned to Maria and said, "Something's wrong…isn't it?"

"Um, Pey.." started Derick. "W-When you went to school this morning, E-Elisa called me and s-said that your parents were unconscious and not responding s-so Elisa called 911 and they rushed them to the hospital…"

"They went under thirty hours of surgery," Maria continued. "And the doctors tried to respond them back b-but it was too late…Peyton I'm sorry, both your parents died fifteen minutes ago.."

Peyton was shocked and her eyes narrowed in confusion and sorrow.

"What?" she asked as if she were about to cry.

"T-They were both shot and hanged to death and….they're hearts gave out after the surgery.." Maria said, tears were falling from her eyes.

"N-No.." Peyton said shakily. "N-No they can't be dead! NO! MOM! DAD!"

Peyton rushed away into her parents hospital room only to find their bodies lying on the stretchers and nurses unhooking the IV's and heart monitors and left to grab sheets to cover their dead bodies with.

Her cerulean blue eyes were glistening with forming tears and she trembled in shock.

"MOM! DAD!" she yelled, running to her dead father's side.

She then whispered with shaky breaths, "Mom…Dad…Mommy….Daddy…"

Derick, Elisa and Maria watched from the door at the poor little girl trying to get her parents up, but they wouldn't move or speak.

Peyton tried to feel a pulse on her parents wrists but she couldn't find one. She squinted her eyes shut and held her dead mom's hand.

"No..please…." she pleaded with teary eyes. "T-This isn't happening…It's not…MOM, DAD! WAKE UP!"

Her mind began to fill with a ton of memories of her with her parents…

Every Birthday…

Every Halloween…

Every Thanksgiving…

Every Christmas…

Every Memorial Day, Fourth of July and Labor Day Barbeque…

Every Mother's and Father's Day…

All the trips to Disneyland, San Antonio, Las Vegas, Hawaii, and Italy…

The times they played and laughed and had loads of fun….

All those memories began to fill up her mind as she held her deceased parents hands.

Tears were pouring down her freckled olive skinned face as she cried hard into her dead mother's lap.

The nurses then took Peyton's hand and escorted her out of the room so that they could cover up their dead bodies.

Peyton rushed to Elisa and hugged her with a broken heart.

Elisa hugged her back as she cried into her chest.

Maria called the local cemetery and funeral home…they said that the funeral could be held the following Saturday, the eighth of October.

Maria planned everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Gordon and the Gargoyles

.

.

Prologue (Part 4)

.

.

**Saturday, October 8th 1994**

.

.

**7:07 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

.

Nobody cared if it was cloudy outside that Saturday morning.

Nobody cared if it looked like if it was about to rain.

Some of Peyton's family members, the police force, Elisa, Derick, Mara, Matt and Peyton showed up for the funeral and burial of Peyton's parents Katelyn Joyce and Dominic Jacob Gordon.

The funeral was held at the Christ Church.

The family members including Peyton's own grandparents from her father's side flew in from Brazil to New York, her older cousins Ashley, Jaiden, Jack and Max, her grandma Frieda from her mom's side and her aunt Penny and her uncle Eric.

Each of the family Peyton knew and loved shared a few words about Katelyn and Dominic and memories with them either good or bad…..even Peyton wrote herself a speech to say at the funeral with her pet frog Seymour by her side.

After the service was over, everyone headed to the Moravian Cemetery for the burial.

The bishop opened the caskets to reveal Peyton's parents lying peacefully.

After a prayer and a twenty-one gun salute by the police force, both of Peyton's parents were buried next to each other. With flowers, cards, balloons and Peyton's drawing she made to them.

Peyton cried in Derick's arms, hiding her face in his chest and Derick wrapped her arms around her.

Elisa looked at Peyton. She probably had no one to take care of her now, she looked at the number of her family's social worker Charlotte Fenske that was written on a piece of paper and decided to take matters into her own hands.

….

**4:30 P.M.**

.

.

Charlotte Fenske was typing on her computer when she heard the door open. Her olive green eyes peered over the computer and saw Elisa come over to her desk.

"Mrs. Maza, you wanted see me?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes," Elisa said. "…I want to gain full custody of Peyton Gordon."

.

.

….

**One week later…**

.

.

.

Elisa led Peyton to her apartment.

It had been exactly one week since the death of her parents.

"Elisa?" she asked. "Why are we going to your apartment?"

"Well, there's something you should see.." Elisa told her. She opened the door and let Peyton in.

A cat's meow was the first thing she heard. Peyton looked down and saw a grey cat sniffing her leg.

Elisa giggles and said, "That's just Cagney, she won't bite.."

Peyton knelt down to the cat and reached her hand out to her and said, "Hi Cagney…I'm Peyton.."

Cagney meowed and walked towards Peyton's hand and she pet the cat gently on the head.

She then got up and asked Elisa, "So? What's this surprise you had for me?"

Elisa showed her the white door that was on the left side of her apartment.

"See that white door over there?" she asked placing her hands on Peyton's shoulders.

"Yeah.." she replied. "Why?"

"Why don't you go on ahead and open it.." Elisa said.

With a curious look on her face, Peyton walked over to the medium white door and opened it to reveal a dark room. She turned on the light and she let out a gasp in shock, her cerulean blue eyes widened to the size of saucers.

All the stuff that was in her room from her old apartment…was all right there in this room.

Her bed!

Her tire shaped toy box!

Her shelves that were filled with books!

Her desk with her computer!

All her posters!

Her pet frog's terrarium!

Everything she had from the glow in the dark planet stencils that she hung up to the ceiling to her duffle bags, suitcases, luggage and backpacks.

All of it was here!

"All my stuff!" Peyton said happily. "It's all here!"

She heard a croak and looked inside a shoe box and saw her frog Seymour croaking happily as could be.

"Seymour!" she cried with a smile.

Seymour leaped into Peyton's arms and Peyton gently wrapped her beloved pet into a gentle hug.

She then turned to Elisa and asked, "B-But how did you get-?"

"I spoke with your family's social worker," Elisa explained. "And I got to gain full custody of you so…your living with me from now on.."

Peyton gasped again and leaped into Elisa's arms and hugged her with all the love in her heart.

Elisa was surprised at the hug but then wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you.." Peyton whispered as she hugged Elisa.

Elisa didn't say anything else but continued to hug.

.

.

.

.

Since that grateful day, Peyton's life was changed for the better! She was a lot more happier in school and she and Elisa were starting to get along nicely. Sure, she continued to work at her cousins pet store and did her after school sports, but she was feeling much better now that she had a home to come to. But, something would happen to Peyton that would once again, change her life….

.

.

.

.

**Saturday October 22nd, 1994**

.

.

.

.

**5:36 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

It was the final playoff match of the soccer season for Peyton's after school soccer team.

It was the Samurai Soccer Champs vs. The Graceful PeKICKsaus's **(A/N: Don't ask, they picked their own names)**.

The Samurai's needed one more goal to win the championship but the PeKICKsaus's were way ahead of the Samurai's by nine points, curtesy of who you ask? If you guessed the PeKICKsaus's team captain Maddison Collins, you're right!

Thanks to Maddison and her team mates, they're team was going to win the playoff's but the Samurai's didn't wanna call it quits, They trained all throughout the soccer season and used every ounce of strength they had and they had to but their minds together and come up with a strategy so they could win. And they're team captain, Peyton, had a brilliant plan of attack.

She took Seymour out of her Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers duffle bag and placed him in the pocket of her soccer shorts and rushed back to the field.

The coach blew the whistle and it was on like Donkey Kong!

Carol was the first to kick the soccer ball and the others started charging right for it.

Peyton ran across the field and with the other team mates behind her in a rush to catch the ball from Maddison and her team.

The PeKICKsaus's on the other hand were killing it out there…..of course they could use some advice from their team captain, if Maddison wasn't so busy talking on her hot pink Polly Pocket stickered flip phone with the personal chefs about what she was gonna have for dinner.

"No, not the actual animal moose Randell," explained Maddison over the phone with her personal chef. "Chocolate Mousse. And make sure that turkey has EXTRA dark meat in it, you know how mother gets when she eats to much white meat.."

Annabelle and Carol panted as they sluggishly ran towards Maddison.

"N-Now what Maddie?" panted Carol. "T-Those stupid Samurais are gonna beat us at one point.."

"Yeah.." said Annabelle, "What's the….game plan or whatever?"

Maddison looked over at her two friends.

"Hold that thought for one second Randell.." she said quickly as she kept her personal chef on hold, "I don't know, just keep….kicking or p-punching or whatever soccer players do so we can win!"

"Aye Aye Captain!" Carol and Annabelle saluted in unison before they rushed back to the field.

"Now," said Maddison before she put her personal chef back on the line. "You were saying?...Yes, I do want extra sharp cheddar for the mac and cheese….AND NO BLACK OLIVES IN THE SALAD RAINDELL, YOU KNOW DADDY'S ALLERGIC TO THEM!"

Meanwhile, Peyton and the other team mates were reeking it out in the field, sure they were trying their best, but no matter how hard they tried, they kept losing the ball to Carol, Annabelle and the other team mates on Maddison's team.

"Captain!" one girl with red braided pig tails said to Peyton. "Now what?"

"Guys!" called Peyton to the other team mates, "We gotta put my plan into action!"

She looked at Seymour croaking in her pocket.

"It's time we gave Maddison and her little Rag Tag Crew a piece of their own medicine.." she said flashing an evil looking smirk.

The other's smiled and followed along Peyton.

Peyton and her team mates kept their eyes focused on the ball…

…..

_Player 75 _**(AKA: Peyton)**_ was kicking the ball towards the giant left goal of the giant soccer field near Copacabana Beach in Brazil where Player 34 _**(AKA: Maddison)**_ was busy talking on her flip phone instead of blocking the goal while the other players on the pink team's army of Democorns_** (Unicorns and Demo Dragons combined)**_ were aiming to take the ball away from Player 75's team of an army of sea serpents. Peyton saw her frog Seymour and put her plan into action. _

_She snuck behind the goal and release Seymour from her pocket and he hopped onto Maddison's leg. _

_"And another thing," said Player 34 through her flip phone. "For the appetizers tonight, fresh dinner rolls, the finest churned butter.."_

_Two Democorns, one with a short white main and white scales _**(AKA: Carol)**_ and the other with braided black main and scales_** (AKA: Annabelle)**_ , rushed to the goal and then, they saw something that maid their eyes go wide. _

_"Uh.." said the white mained Democorn. "Maddison?"_

_"Not now, I'm busy ordering dinner.." Player 34 said to her. "Now, as I was saying, freshly churned butter, teriyaki chicken bites.."_

_"Maddison," said the black braided democorn. "Whatever you do, don' .out!"_

_Player 34 scoffed and started to ask as she put her personal chef on hold again, "Why wouldn't I wanna-?"_

_She felt something slimy on her leg and looked down to see Seymour croaking in content. _

_It was quiet….for about thirty seconds…until.._

_*croak*_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Player 34 screamed at the top of her lungs and tried to shake the large frog off of her leg, her scream caught the attention of the other Democorns. _

_"FROOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGGG!" Player 34 screamed. "FROG! IT'S A GIANT FROG! GIANT FROG! GET IT OFFA ME!SOMEBODY CALL THE POLICE! CALL ANIMAL CONTROL! CALL AN EXTERMINATOR! CALL THE CROCODILE HUNTER! CALL ANYONE! A GIANT FROG IS ON MY FREAKING NEWLY WAXED LEGGGGGGGGG!"_

_The other Democorns rushed over to Player 34 to aid her….until they saw the giant frog on her leg and they gasped in shock and started to panic and scream at the top of their lungs to. _

_"IT'S FREAKING HUGE!" screamed Democorn._

_"GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" yelled another._

_"DON'T LET IT TOUCH!" called the white mained Democorn._

_"I'M NOT CATCHING SAMONELLA!" screeched the black braided mained Democorn. _

_The other Democorns were screaming, hyperventilating and running for their lives. _

_Player 34 violently kicked Seymour off of her leg, causing to send him flying into the air. _

_Luckily for the frog, he landed safely in Player 75's hands and with that, Player 75 placed him back in her pocket and her team of sea serpents kicked the ball towards Player 34's goal quickly without the apposing team of Democorns looking. _

_The sea serpents passed the ball to one another and while Player 75 wasn't looking…_

_*BONK*_

_She hit face first near one of the poles of the goal._

…..

"OOOF!" groaned Peyton as she got back up from the ground.

She checked on Seymour…still breathing and croaking….thank goodness.

Peyton got up and brushed the dirt and grass off of her teal soccer uniform.

She looked at Maddison and her team, she was currently rubbing hand sanitizer all around her right leg and hyperventilating at the 'germs' she had received from the giant frog.

Peyton giggled to herself, trying to stifle in her bursting laughter. But as she was giggling, she noticed the soccer ball in Maddison's goal. The other team mates noticed it to.

She then came to a realization and gasped as she said, "Wait…if the ball went into Maddison's goal without them noticing it…that means…"

The team mates on Peyton's team then saw the number of points for the Samurai Soccer Champs change from ten to eleven.

"THE SAMURAI'S WON!" they cried with pure happiness.

The parents in the audience, even the coach, cheered for Peyton's soccer team.

They won! They actually won! All thanks to not only their teamwork…but to Peyton's pet frog Seymour to!

The team all congratulated their captain and Seymour to.

Peyton thanked them and congratulated them back.

Seymour croaked.

"Seymour says thanks to you guys to!"

The team laughed and cheered in victory and for the first time in a while….Peyton laughed to.

Maddison, on the other hand, growled with furry, her teeth were grinding with anger, her face was turning cherry red.

She turned to Carol and Annabelle and said, "This is so not fair! WE should've won the game, not them!"

They grabbed their water bottles and drank like there was no tommorow.

"Well y'know.." Carol said with her mouth full of water. "It wasn't like they were alone Maddie…"

"Yeah!" replied Annabelle with a ton of water in her mouth. "It was all Gordon and her stupid slimy frog she keeps as a pet! I mean, what the heck are we supposed to do about it?!..."

Annabelle gulped the water and asked, "Kill the stupid frog?'

Maddison paused for a moment before she smiled a wickedly devilish smile. She began to think about how happy she and her friends would be without Seymour hopping around trying to mess up their soccer games and have them become the winning champions of next year's soccer season.

"Maddison?" Carol called out. "Maddison are you OK?"

"Hellooooooo?" Annabelle called out to her friend. "Anybody there?"

Maddison kept her devilish grin as she said in a creepy sing-song tone, "…..Lightbulb…"

Carol and Annabelle looked confused.

"Annabelle….do you still have that meat knife in your backpack?" Maddison asked.

"Yeah," Annabelle replied. "Why?"

"Because," Maddison replied, "We're going on a little killing spree…"

The seven year old blondie picked up her pink flip phone and put Randell on the line.

"Randell, when you and the others have finished cooking, just set the food on the table and tell mother to run a bubble bath for me…" commanded Maddison, "…we're going to be a little…late for dinner tonight.."

.

.

.

.

.

**6:41 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

The kids all said goodbye to the soccer coach after he invited the kids to the ice cream parlor for a treat as a reward **(they were going to get ice cream weather they won or lost anyways)** for the soccer season being finally over.

Peyton grabbed her orange skateboard that had a picture of David Bowie in a skeleton form with green wheels after placing Seymour in her pocket.

"Hey Gordon.."

Peyton turned around and saw Maddison and her friends standing before her.

"Listen, we wanted to say congratulations for winning the game.." Maddison said in a fake nice tone.

Peyton was surprised, Maddison had never said congratulations to her before in her life.

"Oh…um, thanks….Collins.." Peyton thanked.

"OK here's the deal, we wanted to make a truce with you, y'know, to make up for all that stuff we said about you over the years.." Maddison told her.

"Really?!" Peyton asked excitedly. "OK!"

"Hold up," said Maddison. "We should do this somewhere private. Meet us by the warehouse at the docks at seven thirty. No later than that. And bring your pet frog to, we have a little….gift waiting for him."

"OK, will do!" said Peyton. "Just let me change clothes and I'll be right over."

"No hurry," said Maddison, "Take your time.."

Peyton rushed over to the locker rooms to change clothes while Maddison, Carol and Annabelle giggled evilly as everything was going according to plan.

.

.

.

.

**7:30 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

Peyton rode her skateboard down the streets of NYC as she drove over to the docks. She was now wearing a Ninja Turtles shirt with green lining, light blue pants, her usual pair of brown sneakers and she now wore her mom's old locket that Maria had given her after her parents have died. Seymour was croaking peacefully in the pocket of her pants.

When she got to the docks, she was greeted by a note that was tapped to the entrance to one of the warehouses. It was from Maddison **(she could tell it was from Maddison because she always writes her notes with a pink glittery gel pen in cursive hand writing)**.

It said:

_Gordon, _

_Meet us inside this warehouse so we can declare our truce and take your frog out of your pocket and NEVER put him back inside. _

_Deepest Regards, _

_Maddison Denise Collins._

Peyton opened the doors to the dark warehouse and started to look around with Seymour in her hands.

"Maddison?" Peyton called out. "You and the others in here? I brought Seymour over like you said!"

She looked all around, no sign of them.

"Not a trace of 'em.." Peyton said to herself. "What about you?"

Not a croak was even heard from her pet frog. She looked at her hands, Seymour wasn't there.

"Seymour?" Peyton called out to her pet frog. "Seymour? Where'd you go buddy?"

She heard footsteps coming towards her.

Peyton rapidly turned around and got into a fighting stance.

Coming out of the darkness were Maddison, Carol and Annabelle.

Peyton saw them and was relieved….at first anyways.

"Oh.." Peyton said getting out of her fighting stance with a giggle. "It's you…I-I thought it was a burglar or something. So….uh…how's about we declare our little feud to come to an end, hu?"

Maddison looked back at her friends with an evil smirk.

"Who said anything about us declaring a truce?" she asked with a devilish grin and an evil look in her sapphire blue eyes.

Peyton's smile turned into a frown and a look of confusion and shock.

"W-What?" she asked confused. "I-I don't-"

Carol and Annabelle leapt on Peyton, pinned her to the wall, grabbing her wrists.

"N-Nonononono what did I do wrong you guys?!" Peyton asked while stammering with a scared look on her face. "WHAT DID I DO?! NO!"

Maddison walked over to the struggling olive skinned seven year old.

Peyton struggled and grunted, trying to get out of Carol's and Annabelle's grasp.

"LET ME GO!" she yelled while struggling.

She looked at Maddison who had an evil smile on her face.

"I-I thought we were gonna be friends.." Peyton said stammering with her lips trembling. "W-Why are you and your friends doing this? I wanted to get your trust.."

"Did you honestly think that super popular rich girls like us would be friends with a ugly and dirty little freak like you?!" Maddison asked in a harsh tone.

Peyton's cerulean blue eyes were glistening and her lips were trembling harshly.

"Pathetic," said Maddison. "You messed up our chances of winning the soccer game and now it's time for you to pay the price.."

Maddison **(with a pair of pink rubber gloves on)** held up Seymour who was croaking without a care.

Peyton gasped in shock.

"N-No! D-Don't do anything to him! Please, he's my friend!" cried Peyton. "SEYMOUR!"

"Sorry Gordon," said Peyton in a devilish tone. "But that frog of yours has got to go, and I think I have the perfect solution of how to do it so.."

Maddison held up a large meat cutting knife that she got from Annabelle's backpack.

Peyton's eyes went wide.

"What are you doing?!" she asked in shock. "NO! D-Don't kill him! Please! He's the only friend I got!"

Maddison walked outside with Seymour in one hand and the knife in the other.

Peyton got out of Carol and Annabelle's grasp and started to rush over to Maddison.

"Carol! Annabelle!" Maddison called out to her two friends. "Grab Gordon! Don't let her escape!"

Carol and Annabelle rushed over to Peyton and pounced on her before they started to beat her up, giving her bruises on her face and her arms and scratching her right cheek below the freckles and elbows and scraping her legs causing blood to seep through her pants.

Peyton screamed like no tomorrow during the beating.

Maddison violently plopped the frog on the wooden ground of the docks. She held up the knife in her right arm and held Seymour's arm with her left hand.

The night sky was becoming cloudy as if it were about to rain.

"NO! MADDISON! PLEASE! DON'T DO IT!" Peyton cried out loudly to Maddison, but she was too busy to even listen to Peyton.

"And now," Maddison began with the knife held up. "It's time for you…to pay…..the….PRICE!"

Maddison quickly brought the knife down.

Peyton cried out loudly, "SEYMOUR!"

And with that..

*stab*

*BOOM*

Thunder and lightning exploded as the knife was placed in the heart of Seymour. Maddison stabbed the dying frog to no end, blood was spraying across her face and clothes…..but she didn't care…she had finally won the night.

Peyton watched in horror.

Maddison stabbed the bloody meat knife deep into the wooden board of the docks.

Peyton rushed over to her pet frog.

A large puddle of blood was spreading across the wood and blood was covering up Seymour's wounds where Maddison stabbed him.

Peyton looked in complete shock.

"S-Seymour?" Peyton called shakily in hopes that the frog would croak back at her in response.

The frog laid still in his position on the floor as it began to rain.

Peyton tried to find a pulse….but she didn't.

The olive skinned girl's eyes were filling up with tears, a single tear trickled down her face as she looked at her dead pet.

Maddison and her friends stood with pride, all three of them smiling devilishly with their hands on their hips.

"Now you know, not to mess with any of us Gordon.." Maddison said and the three girls rushed inside the warehouse to take shelter from the rain.

More tears fell from Peyton's eyes, but she didn't care if she had her glasses on, she cried hard, her beaten face had tears streaming down as the rain continued to fall.

First her parents were dead and now her beloved pet.

.

.

.

.

**Sunday, October 23rd 1994**

.

.

.

.

**8:34 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

"I raised him ever since he was a tadpole…..we did everything together…..we even got our school pictures taken together…..I….I just can't believe he's really gone…"

Peyton and Elisa stood over the makeshift grave that Peyton made for Seymour, they were having a private funeral for the beloved frog. The cardboard tombstone that was written in a dark green Sharpie marker said:

**R.I.P **

**Seymour Jefferson Gordon**

**Best Frog Friend till the Very End**

**July 6th 1991-October 22nd 1994**

"He's not really gone y'know," Elisa said, placing her hand on Peyton's shoulder . "He'll always be in your heart…hopping along in a huge pond in the sky.."

"I know.." Peyton said quietly. She turned to the grave of her beloved pet frog and placed a lily pad on it with a flower that recently bloomed and said, "Keep mom and dad company Seymour…..I hope your much more happier up there…"

They stood at the grave for a long time before calling a taxi to take them back home.

During the car ride, Peyton just stared at the sky for a while.

She wondered after the death of her parents and Seymour the frog and all the bullying she received from Maddison and her friends, that there would be any hope for her left….she didn't think there would be…or would there?


	5. New Friends and a New Beginning

Gordon and the Gargoyles

.

.

Chapter 1: New Friends and New Beginnings

.

.

**8:38 P.M.**

.

.

A lot has happened to Peyton over the course of a month and a half. First her parents died, then Elisa took her in and now her beloved pet frog that she had for the past four years was now hopping along in that great big pond on the sky. She still went to school and whatnot but she still missed the people that she cared about the most in her life, so, on this clear, cloudless mid-evening, she walked up to the world's largest skyscraper that she saw for the past three years she was here since she moved to the Big Apple when she was just four years old and went inside to have a look around.

.

.

.

.

Now, David Xanatos was not the one to welcome visitors since he had brought some kind of ancient castle up to his skyscraper apartment, but, seeing that Peyton needed somewhere private to think about all that had happened to her the past months, he let her in. **(Well, Owen did anyway)**

So, Peyton walked over to the lower balcony of the large and ancient castle, the construction guys were just leaving after they had finished up putting on the remaining pieces together.

She rested her arms on the side of the balcony where she saw the first few stars of the night appear in the sky and then opened up the heart shaped pendant of her locket. It had a recent picture of her with her parents before she got her beige framed glasses. She looked at the photographs and then back at the star.

Peyton had watched Pinocchio a few times before when she was younger and remembered some points during the film that if you wished upon a star, your dreams would come true.

"_**I'll give it a shot,**_ " she thought. "_**But heck knows what a wish might do.**_"

She looked up at the colorful sky and sighed.

"I wish…I wish…." Peyton began as she tightened up her fists and squinted her eyes shut as she tried to think of her wish.

Peyton then looked up at the star one more time and said to it, "I just wish I had some really cool friends who would love me for the way I am and will always care about me no matter what!"

She stared at the sky again for a good twenty seconds.

*rumbling*

Strange circular thunder clouds were forming over the castle and lightning was flashing harshly as it began to rain.

_**"Oh, great.."**_ Peyton thought to herself. _**"What's next a zombie invasion?"**_

She started to make her way to the staircases from which she came from until..

*cracking*

She froze in her spot.

The cracking began to get louder and more faster.

Peyton walked back outside, not caring about the rain. It then stopped suddenly and rocks fell to the spot Peyton was on **(luckily she got out of way on time)**.

Peyton looked up to something large at the top turret of the castle.

It was a giant lavender figure with large bat like wings and black flowing hair.

It let out a loud roar as the creature stretched its wings and arms and the rain began to grow harder and lightning struck harder.

Peyton backed away but heard more cracking and roaring coming from the balcony in which she stood at.

She turtled around and gasped at the sight, her cerulean blue eyes went wide and her jaw lowered.

They're were gargoyles!

Real living, breathing gargoyles.

Peyton read about gargoyles countless times before, but she never actually saw them in real life.

One gargoyle had light brown skin and a scar on his right eye, the second one she saw was red with a white mohawk, the third was little and had olive green skin, the fourth she saw was a fat one with aquamarine skin and the fifth was a beast like creature with navy blue skin.

Peyton backed off a little to give them space but as she saw the giant lavender skinned one fly down to great the other five, Peyton hid at the entrance to the staircases from which she came.

They looked so big compared to her small seven year old body.

"Were awake.." said the lavender skinned gargoyle smiling wide. "We're alive! We're together again!"

The other five gargoyles greeted each other with hugs and the little olive green one was scratching the giant beast like creature.

Peyton held her breath as she pulled out her Polaroid camera and snapped a few pictures of the creatures as they looked confused and shocked at the New York skyline before she rushed down the staircase and out of Xanatos's building.

.

.

.

.

**12:30 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

"I saw them! One was a giant lavender one that looked like he could easily swallow you whole, the other had a giant scar on his eye, the red one right there has a beak like a toucan, the fourth one looked kind of fat and there was a little green one to! Oh! And there was a dark blue dog like one! He had no wings on his back like the others did but still! I saw them with my own eyes! Those are real, live, actual gargoyles!"

Maddison, Carol, and Annabelle looked at the large polaroid picture that Peyton had given to them as she told the three girls her story on the edge of the sandbox.

The three girls just starred at the picture in disbelief.

"Are you sure this is not one of your crazy and stupid made up stories that you wrote for English class Gordon?" Maddison asked the olive skinned seven year old in a rude voice.

Behind her, Carol made the 'coo-coo' sign to Annabelle, remarking that Peyton was crazy, causing Annabelle to giggle.

"I'm not crazy!" Peyton remarked. "Those are real living, breathing gargoyles! I saw them on Mr. Xanatos's new castle!"

"Gordon," Maddison started.

Peyton looked up with hopes that Maddison would believe her…but instead, the dirty blonde seven year old just ripped the polaroid picture in half with a wicked grin on her face and threw the torn up picture on the grass near the jungle gym on the school's playground, much to Peyton's shock.

"I knew you were crazy, but I never thought you'd be this crazy.." Maddison told her with a devilish grin as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah.." Carol and Annabelle said in unison, crossing their arms to.

Peyton felt crestfallen.

"Now, get out of our sight!" Maddison commanded harshly and pointed to the torn up photograph. "And no more dumb stories about those stupid gargoyle creatures…go on now, GET OUTTA HERE!"

Peyton waked away to pick up her picture with a sad expression.

"_**But I did see real gargoyles yesterday…**_" Peyton thought to herself. "_**Why won't they believe me? Why?**_"

Maddison was about to walk off to basketball court to pick up a skipping rope till she spotted Peyton's golden locket around her neck.

She then got an idea.

Maddison quietly creeped up behind Peyton and snatched her locket from her neck.

"Oooh! What's this?"

Peyton turned around to see her locket in Maddison's hand.

"It's mine!" Peyton cried. "Give it back!"

Maddison looked at Peyton with her signature devilish grin and said, "Hold up Lamedon..I just wanna look at it."

She opened the pendant to see the picture of Peyton with her mom and dad.

Maddison scoffed in disgust. "What is this thing? A dumb locket? I mean really, who wears lockets anymore?"

"Give it back to me Maddison!" Peyton said to her.

"Actually Gordon.." Maddison said to Peyton. "I think I'll keep this a little while longer.."

"NO!" Peyton cried. She leaped onto Maddison in an effort to get her locket back but Maddison was quicker, she put Peyton in a head lock and held her arms back. "GIVE IT BACK!", she cried.

Carol and Annabelle were cheering for Maddison.

One of the kindergarteners looked up from his toy truck and looked at the four seven year olds. He gasped and called out to the other kids who were in different grade levels, "THERE'S A FIST FIGHT GOING ON NEAR THE JUNGLE GYM BY THE BASKETBALL COURT!"

The other kids cheered and rushed over to the fight.

"Just admit it Gordon!" yelled Maddison, "Your just a stupid and gross alien that came from Jupiter!"

"I am not an alien!" Peyton yelled back at her.

Maddison got a tight headlock on her, Peyton tried to get out of her grasp and around her were the other kids chanting, "Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight.."

Peyton looked all around her as she tried to get out of Maddison's tight grasp and the chanting got louder and faster.

She has had enough.

The olive skinned seven year old stepped on Maddison's foot really hard causing her to let Peyton go and pin her down to the grass, she held on to Maddison's arms hard.

All the school kids cheered for Peyton but Carol and Annabelle kept encouraging Maddison to get back up at beat the crap out of Peyton.

"I SAID GIVE IT BACK!" Peyton yelled at her.

Maddison only looked at her with disgust and said, "No wonder your mom and dad aren't alive anymore…..they're disgusted about have a girl like you around…..You're just plain crazy…."

Peyton looked crestfallen and shocked at the same time…..and that's when she snapped.

Peyton leaped onto Maddison again and the seven year old blondie screamed with terror as Peyton's fists came crashing down onto her face, Carol and Annabelle screamed to as they tried to get Peyton off of their friend.

The other kids around them hollered and cheered for the awesome fight that was going on between the four girls…that is until one of the first graders saw someone coming out of the building, gasped in horror and rushed to the fight scene where he yelled out, "PRINCIPAL!"

The other children gasped in shock and screamed, they started running around all over the place as they got into their positions. **(Peyton, Maddison, Carol and Annabelle were way to busy fighting to notice)**.

"IT'S THE PRINCIPAL!" a kindergartener screamed.

"SHE'S COMING THIS WAY!" a second grader hollered.

"GET INTO POSITIONS!" a third grader called.

"I'M GONNA PUKE!" a first grader yelled.

While all of that was going on, Carol and Annabelle were still trying to get Peyton off of Maddison.

The kindergarteners, the first graders, the second graders, the third graders, the fourth graders and the fifth graders were standing in rows** (the kindergarteners, first and second graders in one row and the third, fourth and fifth graders in the second row across from the first row)** as the principal was coming towards the doors that lead to the playground.

One of the first graders, however, saw the four girls fighting.

"Guys!" she cried. "Knock it off, she's coming!"

Carol and Annabelle gasped and stopped dead in their tracks.

Peyton and Maddison on the other hand were still fighting.

"Maddie.." Annabelle called, "Get up! The principal-"

Maddison interrupted her.

"Not now Annabelle!" she grunted. "I'm working on something!...Get OFFA ME!"

"B-B-But Maddison.." Carol stammered.

The other children were now starting to warn Maddison and Peyton.

Peyton growled…now she was starting to get really mad, her face was turning red like a tomato.

"Maddison!" Carol and Annabelle called out.

Maddison gave them a face meaning that she got an idea on getting Peyton into trouble with the principal.

Carol and Annabelle nodded before rushing to the chalk boxes that were covered with chalk dusk and got some on their hands and placed them on their arms.

One of the third graders whispered to his friend, "Do you think she's gonna say-?"

The other third grader started, "I don't-"

Soon, the doors flew open and a voice called out, "What is going on out here?"

Soon Peyton snapped her head around and yelled out to the person by the doors something that she would regret saying.

".. #%!$&#^!"

The other children gasped in shock.

Peyton turned her head back to Maddison, Carol and Annabelle, who also had shocked looks on their faces.

Her angered face turned into a socked one, her eyes went wide and her pupils shrunk as she then realized what she said and who she said it to…..her principal Mrs. Rosa.

"Uh oh…" one kindergartener said.

A fourth grader waved goodbye to Peyton as Mrs. Rosa came walking down the row of students.

Now, Mrs. Rosa was the most strictest, meanest, and most unfair and unreasonable principal at Peyton's elementary school. She had the most palest skin anyone has ever seen, her dark orange hair was in a neatly fixed bun and she had neatly waxed eyebrows, she wore dark pink lipstick on her lips and mascara that was black as the pale night sky with silver earrings on her ears. Her dark mahogany eyes easily gave children nightmares with just a quick look deep into them, she had short dark blue acrylic nails on her fingertips and she had the body of a female swimsuit model. She wore a dark maroon long sleeved vest with matching pants, inside her vest was a white V-neck shirt, on her feet were black short heeled shoes.

All the kids in Peyton's elementary school feared Mrs. Rosa, and that was a good thing….for her anyway. She looked at the two rows of children before coming to a halt at where Peyton, Maddison, Carol and Annabelle were standing.

Peyton gulped, a chill was rushing down her spine.

"…Peyton Elizabeth Gordon…" Mrs. Rosa said in a soft yet angry tone. "What on EARTH…did you just say to me?"

"Um…" Peyton stammered. "…It's not what you think it is Mrs. Rosa ma'am?"

Mrs. Rosa crossed her arms and kept that angry glare at Peyton who stood with her arms behind her back.

"_**Oh geez…**_" she thought to herself.

Maddison and her friends looked at Mrs. Rosa with fake crestfallen looks on their faces.

Maddison fake cried, "WAHHHH! MRS. ROSA MA'AM! PEYTON WAS BEATING ME UP AND SHE SLAPPED ME REALLY HARD!" she showed Mrs. Rosa the 'slap mark' on her hand **(it was red chalk dust that she put on her arm, Carol and Annabelle did the same to themselves)**.

"LOOK AT OUR ARMS!" Carol and Annabelle fake cried in unison as they showed Mrs. Rosa the 'slap marks' on their arms to.

All three seven years olds began to 'cry' from their so called wounds.

Peyton looked in shock and disbelief. Sure, she fought them, but she didn't remember slapping them hard.

Mrs. Rosa tended to the girls and sent them off to the school nurse's office to calm down before she snapped an angry glare at Peyton, who shrunk down in fear a bit.

"In my office…." Mrs. Rosa demanded softly but harshly as she pointed to the school building.

"B-B-But I-I didn't-"

Peyton's stammering was interrupted.

"IN MY OFFICE NOW!" Mrs. Rosa commanded harshly.

Peyton backed away a bit before she picked up her locket and walked to the school building, feeling crestfallen at herself .

Maddison, Carol and Annabelle shot their devilish grins as they saw Maddison walk into the principal's office down the hall.

Maddison looked at her arm and saw teeth marks on it.

"Ew," she said. "I think she bite me.."

"Ewwwww…." Carol and Annabelle said in disgust.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**12:52 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

.

Peyton sat in front of the principal's desk on what she and the other students liked to call 'The Chair'. The chair was a small white plastic chair with red legs, green arms and yellow lining. It was both small and uncomfortable. She saw many students sit there before when she was walking down the halls to her classroom and she never actually sat there before….until today.

Peyton shrunk down in fear a bit as she looked into Mrs. Rosa's dark mahogany eyes.

There was a long silence that lasted for about forty five minutes as the olive skinned seven year old was fumbling with her beige framed glasses.

Then, Peyton got the courage to speak.

"M-M-Mrs. Rosa…" Peyton began stammering. "I-I know you think I slapped them but…it wasn't my-"

Peyton was stopped by Mrs. Rosa.

"Ms. Gordon.." she began. "….I've known you for two years straight and you've always been an extraordinary student but your mind always got completely out of hand…and now I overheard you saying something about gargoyles in New York City…"

Peyton said, "W-Well yeah, I-I saw them last night at-"

She was interrupted again.

"You LIE!" Mrs. Rosa said in a harsh tone. "Ever since you've attended this school, it's been one make believe thing after another! And now I caught you fighting Ms. Collins and her friends! You know this is a violation of the school code!"

"Well," Peyton said getting up from the chair. "Maddison was the one who took my-"

Mrs. Rosa once again interrupted.

"You know the school code! Ms. Gordon!" snapped Mrs. Rosa. "And now you're telling me another lie saying that there are gargoyles in New York City?!"

"I'm not lying!" Peyton cried to her, her eyes were glistening with forming tears.

"Ms. Gordon, we are done talking about this!" Mrs. Rosa said.

"Trust me!" Peyton said.

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENCE MS. GORDON!" Mrs. Rosa yelled. "YOU STOP THIS MAKE BELIEVE BUISSNESS NOW!"

Peyton shrunk a little but still stood her ground.

"Well.." Peyton said, starting to talk back. "Maybe if you were a bit more reasonable with everyone in the school, then maybe you would still BELIEVE ME!"

"How dare you talk back to me! You know this is impolite, especially for a girl like you!" Mrs. Rosa said in shock and anger. "That's it! I'll telephone Ms. Maza this instant and then you will-"

"NO!"

There was a fifteen minute silence between them.

Mrs. Rosa slowly turned around to face Peyton, who had tight fists locked on her sides and an angry scowl on her face.

"….What did you say Ms. Gordon?" asked Mrs. Rosa.

"….I said no.." Peyton said lowly and angry.

"Do you not understand on how much trouble you are getting yourself into?" Mrs. Rosa asked, her voice was enraged.

"I don't care!" Peyton yelled at her with a stomp of her foot. "Maddison started the-"

"What do you mean by you don't care?" Mrs. Rosa snapped crossing her arms. "You're making yourself a nuisance of this entire school!"

"JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Peyton yelled at the principal, scrunching up her fists. "FOR JUST ONCE IN YOUR EVIL LITTLE LIFE AT LEAST JUST LISTEN!"

"I AM THE PRINCIPAL OF THIS SCHOOL!" Mrs. Rosa shouted. "YOU LISTEN TO ME!"

Peyton groaned, "This is so UNFAIR!"

Mrs. Rosa scoffed.

"Unfair?!"

Peyton ranted, "YOUR NOT SUPPORTIVE OF ME OR THE OTHER STUDENTS! YOUR ALWAYS GOING AROUND TELLING OTHER PEOPLE ABOUT BEING PERFECT WHEN EVERYONE KNOWS THAT NOBODY'S EVER PERFECT AND YOUR ALWAYS TELLING OTHER PEOPLE INCLUDING ME ABOUT STUPID SCHOOL CONDUCTS ON WHAT THEY CAN'T AND CAN DO AND TRYING TO MAKE THEM ACT LIKE YOU! Well, I'M NOT gonna act like you do!"

Mrs. Rosa scoffed again and crossed her arms as she told Peyton, "Oh, you're acting like a child.."

"And you're a BEAST!" Peyton said backing away next to the large dark wooden desk and picking up the plastic chair she was sitting on before. "That's what the heck you are! And you know something?!"

Mrs. Rosa gasped.

"Ms. Gordon!" she yelled.

Peyton was steaming in anger.

"I'll never be or act like you….." Peyton said angrily.

"No!" Mrs. Rosa cried. "Stop that!"

"I would rather DIE THAN BE IN THIS SCHOOL WITH A PERSON LIKE YOU!" Peyton yelled.

As she yelled, she smashed the plastic chair against the desk, causing the legs and arms of the chair to break apart. Mrs. Rosa gasped in horror. Peyton on the other hand, kept the same angry look on her face, her cerulean blue eyes narrowed with anger and her chest was puffed up a bit and her fists were all scrunched up and she held a piece of the chair in her left hand, she looked at Mrs. Rosa with glistening eyes.

Mrs. Rosa's shocked looked turned into an angry one as she marched towards the olive skinned seven year old. Peyton's angry scowl turned into a scared look as the principal marched towards her.

….

_Peyton looked down in fear as a giant crimson looking beast with scary cat like mahogany eyes marched towards her. It's large shadow loomed over her in red lumminated room. It let out a roar and spat out fire as Peyton slowly backed away from the beast using the piece of the plastic chair as her only use of defense but the beast swiped it away with its large and sharp dark blue claws and violently picked up Peyton by her arms, its claws piercing deep into her arms. _

_She let out a scream in pain. _

_"Ms. Gordon…You are a proper young lady at this elementary school!" the crimson beast roared at her face. _

_"N-No." Peyton whimpered. "W-Wait a-"_

….

Peyton tried not to scream in pain again as Mrs. Rosa yelled at her face.

"W-Wait a min-"

Mrs. Rosa yelled at her again, Peyton tried not to cry.

"And I EXPECT YOU TO ACT LIKE ONE!" Mrs. Rosa yelled at the olive skinned second grader.

*slap*

*yelp*

Peyton fell to the ground as Mrs. Rosa slapped her, her giant shadow loomed over Peyton again.

Peyton took shaky breaths and tears were pouring down her eyes. She trembled in her spot and a giant slap mark was on her right freckled cheek.

"I expect you in the detention room every day after school till five o'clock for the rest of the school year!" Mrs. Rosa demanded.

"B-But ma'am!" Peyton said with a crack in her voice as she got up from the floor. "Y-You don't understand! Maddison started-"

She was interrupted again.

"ENOUGH WITH WHO STARTED WHAT !" Mrs. Rosa yelled. "YOU ARE GOING TO DO NOTHING BUT OBEY ME! YOU ARE TO STAY IN THE DETENTION ROOM EVERY SINGLE SCHOOL DAY FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR! NO EXCEPTIONS! NO EXCUSES! NO ANYTHING WHAT SO EVER!"

Peyton was even more crestfallen than before.

As she went to the door to go to the detention room she said in a crackly voice, "My parents are both dead Mrs. Rosa…if my mom and dad were still alive I KNOW they didn't want THIS!"

Peyton gathered her stuff and headed to the detention room.

Mrs. Rosa was following behind her.

.

.

.

.

.

**2:54 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

….

_It was her first time behind bars. _

_Peyton sat in a desk with her ankle chained to the desk leg. She wore a green and white striped ragged prisoner uniform and dry tear stains were on her face. _

_She looked out the window to see the other kids rushing to the school buses or playing outside as another school day came to a close. _

_Peyton then heard Mrs. Rosa calling Derick on the phone explaining him her own version of what happened between her and Maddison. _

_Peyton heard every word Mrs. Rosa said about her. _

_A nuisance.._

_A disgrace to this school.._

_An insolent brat…_

_Peyton just wanted to lay her head down on the desk and cry but she had lines to write that were on the chalkboard, she had to write 'I will not be a nuisance to this elementary school' a hundred and sixty times front AND back. _

_The poor olive skinned second grader laid her chin down on the desk as she just stared at the board that was in front of her cell as she completed her lines. _

….

.

.

.

.

**5:15 P.M. **

.

.

.

.

The sound of footsteps caught Peyton's attention.

She looked up to see Derick walk in the room, he saw the state that Peyton was in.

"Derick?" Peyton said.

"Pey.." he started. "Mrs. Rosa told me everything. What hap-"

Peyton interrupted him.

"It's not what you think it was." Peyton cried. "I got into a fight with Maddison cause she took my locket from me and she started the fight not me! And I didn't wanna curse at her but…she made me…"

"I know your principal's story isn't true.." said Derick as he pulled her into a hug. "I tried reasoning with her but-"

"She doesn't listen?"

Derick looked down at Peyton who was wiping her tears away.

"Yeah.." he replied. "She doesn't listen at all."

Mrs. Rosa entered the room at gave a nasty glare at Peyton who stood with a neutral look on her face.

"Y'know," started Derick. "You gotta a lot of nerve to speak to a kid like that Rosa.."

"Mr. Maza, in my school children must be faced with harsh consequences and behaviors!" Mrs. Rosa explained to Derick. "It is the way!"

"It's not the way!" argued Derick. "Kids need to treated with compassion and a much more gentler approach…Not like this.."

"Mr. Maza, I've already gave Ms. Gordon a suitable punishment for her crimes." replied Mrs. Rosa.

Peyton then spoke up, but in a low voice and her back turned to the principal.

"I agree with Derick Mrs. Rosa.." Peyton said in a low voice. "I shouldn't be treated like this….because…that's not right…"

"What did you just say to me?" Mrs. Rosa questioned. "Say it louder and to my face young lady….."

Peyton felt her anger boiling up, her fists tightened up again and her face was turning red and her eyes were glistening with tears.

"Well?" Mrs. Rosa questioned again. "Get on with it Ms. Gordon! Say it again!"

She snapped again.

"I said because….."

The olive skinned seven year old quickly turned around and looked at Mrs. Rosa with a boiling angry face and stamped her foot hard on the ground.

"THAT'S NOT RIGHT!"

She yelled so loud, she thought the whole school house would hear her.

Derick silently cheered for Peyton while Mrs. Rosa's shocked face once again became an angry one again.

"Ms. Gordon!" she yelled. "I have tolerated your antics and behavior for the last time! I want you out of my school! You…are EXPELLED!"

"What?!" Derick asked in shock.

"What?!" Peyton asked on the verge of crying. "You're kidding!"

"I mean it Ms. Gordon! Gather your things and just leave! I don't care where you end up!" Mrs. Rosa commanded.

Peyton couldn't believe it….she was being expelled from the school she came to know and love…all because her rude principal thought she started the fight. She thought Maddison was innocent instead of her.

Tears were beginning to pour down her face.

"No…" she said in a quiet voice. "No…"

Peyton couldn't take much more of this. She grabbed her bags and ran out of the school building.

"Peyton!"

The seven year old could hear Derick calling her but she ignored it as she took off running as she cried like she never cried before.

.

.

.

.

**7:35 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

Peyton stayed at the castle for a long time, crying till she couldn't cry anymore.

She couldn't believe it….she got in trouble and expelled from her school in one day. Nobody believed her about the story of how she found the gargoyles and then her own principal didn't believe her about who started the fight and got her expelled. Poor Peyton felt like the most miserable child on earth right now.

She looked at the stars above in the sky again…they sure were sparkling tonight.

"Why…" she said to the star. "Why couldn't you help me just this one little time? I just really wish I had some friends who would except and believe me!...I should of known not to wish on some little star for some advice on anything…"

Peyton kept looking up at the stars.

As she kept looking, she heard low growling coming from the darkness of the castle.

"Huh?" she asked softly with slight confusion.

Peyton turned around slowly only to find two glowing pupil-less eyes, the figure in the darkness soon revealed itself to be the giant dark blue beast like gargoyle creature ready to pounce and attack her.

Peyton's look changed from confused to surprised and scared at the same time. She screamed before she started running up the staircase to the highest turret of the castle, the beast like gargoyle was running close behind.

She hid behind a wall as she panted and tried to catch her breath but she heard slow footsteps coming up the staircases, she held her breath as she tried not to scream again as she heard the footsteps coming towards her.

Peyton slowly poked her head out to see the figure coming up the steps.

She suddenly realized who it was, with a breath of relief of course.

"Elisa!" she called out.

Elisa shined her flashlight at Peyton.

"Peyton, there you are!" she exclaimed. "Where've you been all day? Derick called me and told me everything…"

"E-Elisa…I-I'm sorry I-"

Elisa interrupted her and spoke to her in a kind voice, just as a mother would speak to her child.

"Derick told me that Maddison started the fight, not you." said Elisa. "Your principal's kinda-"

"Hard to reason with?" Peyton said.

"Yep…." replied Elisa.

They looked at the view, the city was glowing tonight.

As they looked at the view, they heard more footsteps coming up the staircase, Elisa gently grabbed Peyton by the wrist and pulled her to a wall as she took out her gun and pointed it at the entrance to the staircase. Peyton got in a fighting stance behind her.

"Alright pal!" Elisa said. "C'mon let me see it, nice and easy."

The dark blue beast like gargoyle came up, snarling and growling lowly at Elisa and Peyton.

Elisa gasped before pointing her gun at the dark blue beast, preparing to shoot, but a giant hand snatched the gun from Elisa's hand and smashed it to pieces.

Peyton's eyes and jaw went wide and she trembled in her spot, her back went against the wall at the giant gargoyle before her. It was the same light purple gargoyle that she saw the previous night. Its large shadow loomed over the small seven year old girl and she looked straight into the creatures dark brown eyes.

Elisa and Peyton backed away from the giant gargoyle a bit, but they both lost their balance, the giant purple gargoyle tried to grab them by their ankles but they fell off the building.

Peyton's heart raced and she began to sweat with anxiety as she and Elisa were falling.

The giant gargoyle swopped down the castle and glided down to catch them, he caught them both his large arms.

He glided them back to safety on a ledge of a building.

Peyton looked at the large creature that saved them both from falling to death.

"OK…" Elisa told the gargoyle. "OK, just take it easy.."

"What were you doing in my castle?" the creature questioned Elisa and Peyton.

Peyton was startled.

The creature could talk?!

"W-Who…who are you?" Peyton asked the giant gargoyle in a frightened tone.

"My kind have no names.." the creature told her. "But you humans call me Goliath.."

"O-OK..G-Goliath.." replied Peyton.

"Wait, your kind?" Elisa questioned. "You mean there's more than of you?"

Goliath sighed with his mouth closed and replied, "Barely.."

The large purple gargoyle began to climb back up before Elisa stopped him.

"Wait.." Elisa called out softly.

Goliath stopped in his tracks.

"Don't go…Uh, look, we need to either get back down to the street or back up to the castle." she explained.

"That shouldn't be too hard Elisa.." said Peyton. "I mean, he can fly so he can just easily fly us back up to th-"

Goliath interrupted Peyton.

"I can't fly.." explained Goliath. "I can only glide on currents of wind…there aren't any strong enough to lift us back up.."

"S-So that means were…um…kinda stuck up here?" Peyton asked, still kind of frightened of the creature.

Goliath grabbed Elisa by the shoulder and placed her on his back and then he grabbed Peyton by the arm and placed her on his chest, Peyton held onto his neck gently so she wouldn't choke him.

"Hold on.." Goliath said to the girls as he began to climb up back to the castle with his large talons.

Elisa looked down as Goliath climbed up higher, she squinted her eyes shut.

Peyton did the same, she gasped softly and closed her eyes tightly as she held onto Goliath's neck for dear life.

"Don't look down!" Elisa told Peyton.

"Why the heck would I wanna look down now?!" Peyton said as she hid herself in Goliath's chest.

Goliath looked at Elisa and Peyton holding on for their lives and told them, "Trust me.."

"I don't believe this.." Elisa murmured to herself.

.

.

.

.

A couple of hours later, Goliath finally made it back up to the castle with Elisa and Peyton.

Both of them tried to catch their breaths.

*growling* *snarling*

Peyton gasped as she saw the giant dark blue beast** (again)** growling at her.

"That's him!" exclaimed Peyton. "That's the giant dog thing that tried to kill me.."

"He won't hurt you.." said Goliath as he petted the dark blue beast like creature on the head. "Now, once again, what are you two doing here? And please, try not to fall of the building this time.."

Goliath, Peyton and Elisa spent many hours talking to each other.

.

.

.

.

"So a thousand years ago, you were betrayed by the one human you've ever trusted in your life?" Peyton asked as Goliath finished telling her his story.

"Indeed.." he replied to the seven year old.

"Does anyone else know about you?" Elisa asked him.

"Only the man called Xanatos." said Goliath. "He brought us here."

The giant beast like creature came up to Peyton and sniffed her.

"Um…is your dog friendly Goliath?" Peyton asked nervously.

Goliath raised a brow in confusion.

"We're not allowed to have dogs in Elisa's apartment.."

The giant beast like creature then started to warm up to the seven year old, he licked her hand and panted happily.

"Hey.." Peyton said as she came to a realization. "I like dogs.."

Peyton gently scratched the beast like creature on the neck, he panted with pure delight.

Goliath looked confused. What did she mean by dogs?

"Sit boy." she commanded.

The creature sat as he continued to pant happily.

"Hey look Elisa! He's trained!" Peyton said with a smile.

She commanded again, "Shake."

The creature placed its talon on Peyton's hand and she shook it gently.

As the seven year old kept bonding with the creature, Elisa suddenly saw four more gargoyles surround her and Peyton. The old one with the scar on his eye, the red one with the mohawk on his head, the fat aquamarine one and the little olive green one.

"Good boy." Peyton praised the beast like creature.

She commanded again, "Speak."

"Who's the wee lass Goliath?"

Peyton yelped a bit, she looked to her side and saw the old gargoyle examining the seven year old girl with his one light brown orb and his scarred right eye.

Elisa looked around as the three younger gargoyles were examining her, "Uh, this can't be happening."

The red one came closer to Elisa and narrowed his green eyes as he sniffed her a bit, "Are these new friends Goliath?"

Elisa turned away from the red gargoyle and back to Goliath, startled. "Boy I hope so."

"Me to." said Peyton as the older gargoyle looked at her.

"This is Elisa Maza, a…detective?" Goliath questioned as he introduced her.

"Second class, NYPD." Elisa stated matter-of-factly as she pulled out her badge.

The old one with pale brown skin asked, "What exactly does a, detective do, lass?"

"Well, when someone does something wrong…I find out who and arrest them." Elisa explained.

"Yeah, and she also uses clues to link to the person who committed the crime." added Peyton.

"Who says what's wrong?" Goliath questioned.

"Well.." Elisa stated. "We have a justice system, laws penalties, assaults. What the people decide."

"You mean the humans decide." Goliath corrected, he looked at the view, the sun was beginning to rise. "You two have to go, now."

Peyton took a step towards him as he walked to the edge of the terrace, "Wait! Um, Goliath, will I see you again? I'd like to know loads more about you! Look, you saved me and Elisa's lives, so we both kinda owe you a lot. We can help you understand a lot about the city and how it works. Please Goliath?"

The lavender skinned gargoyle looked at the olive skinned seven year old who had pleading eyes.

Goliath sighed, "I suppose if we are to defend the castle, we'll need to be prepared for whatever's out there. Very well."

Elisa smiled a bit and so did Peyton.

"Good," said Elisa. "Tomorrow's my day off. I can meet you in the afternoon at-"

"After dark." Goliath said as he cut her off.

"Why am I not surprised?" Elisa said in a halfway amused voice. "OK, here after dark. I'll bring Peyton along to."

"No. Not here, over there, on that rooftop." Goliath said pointing to a rooftop that could be seen from the castle.

"How come we can't meet you here at the castle?" Peyton asked.

Goliath turned the question back to the little girl, "Why were you two sneaking into the castle?"

"A good detective trusts no one." Elisa answered for Peyton as she turned her head away.

"That's one thing we both have in common." said Goliath.

Elisa took Peyton's hand and walked out of the castle as the sun began to rise.

.

.

.

.

**11:15 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

Peyton thought that being expelled from school wasn't such a bad thing after all.

She got to sleep in a bit late, make her own breakfast , watch all the morning cartoons on the TV that she never got to watch whilst she was in class and play Mario Bros for a bit on her video game system.

It was kinda relaxing actually.

Elisa on the other hand, was on the phone with Mrs. Rosa as she tried to let Peyton back in her school, she was having no luck what so ever.

But it was halfway before the lunch hour that Elisa screamed at the principal through the phone and hung up immediately.

Peyton was just preparing the table for lunch when she heard Elisa sigh with frustration, not at her obviously, but at that unreasonable principal of hers.

"Elisa?" Peyton called in a calm voice.

Elisa turned to Peyton who had a concerned look on her face.

"I'm OK Peyton.." Elisa told her. "Really…..I'm sorry but-"

"It's OK.." Peyton said, cutting her off. "I heard everything.

Elisa softly smiled at the seven year old.

Peyton smiled back at her, showing her chipped front tooth and her gapped mouth.

.

.

.

.

**6:34 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

Elisa and Peyton stood on the rooftop and waited for Goliath to show up.

Peyton now carried a Mighty Morphin Power Rangers themed backpack on her back.

"Hello?" Peyton called to the giant lavender gargoyle. "Goliath? You here?"

She heard footsteps walking towards them.

"Goliath? Goliath is that you?"

The lavender gargoyle stepped out of his hiding place, causing Peyton to become startled a bit but relaxed afterwards.

"Goliath, there you are!" Peyton exclaimed with a small smile.

"Why were you doing hiding back there?" Elisa asked Goliath.

"I wanted to make sure that you two were alone." he replied.

"Not to worry.." Elisa said with a hint of sarcasm. "You look like you can handle a whole swat team."

Peyton stifled a giggle at that comment.

Suddenly, another figure swooped down to where Elisa, Peyton and Goliath were standing. It was the old gargoyle with pale brown skin and the scar on his right eye.

"What are you doing here?" Goliath asked the old gargoyle.

"Just making sure you didn't get ambushed." replied the old gargoyle.

Elisa said to them, "You guys are paranoid even for New York."

Peyton asked the old gargoyle, "Are you gonna come with us to explore the city….Mister….um….what's your name anyway? I forgot to ask."

"Must you humans name everything?" the old gargoyle asked the little girl. "Nothing's real to you till you've named it, giving it limits."

"It's not like that.." said Elisa trying to find the right words. "It's just that..well uh….things need names."

"Does the sky need a name?" asked the old gargoyle pointing to the sky.

Peyton looked up and told him, "No, I don't remember the sky having a name other than just 'the sky'."

The pale skinned gargoyle looked at the Hudson River from the rooftop and asked while pointing to it, "Does the river?"

Peyton looked at the river.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "That's Hudson River, the bus passes by there on my way to school all the time."

The old gargoyle looked at Goliath who let out a smirk, he sighed and then told Peyton, "Fine then wee lass, then I will be the Hudson as well."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Peyton. "Hudson it is!"

"I don't know how we're gonna keep people from noticing you." said Elisa.

"Simple." replied Goliath. "We'll stay on the rooftops."

Peyton then said to Goliath, "That's easy for you guys cause you have those giant bat wings stuck on you but what about me and Elisa?"

Goliath picked up Peyton and placed her on his back and then carried Elisa bridal style.

"Well that answers that question." said Elisa.

Goliath smiled at Elisa and Peyton while the newly named Hudson just stood there.

Goliath cleared his throat and said, "Let's be off. Are you coming….Hudson?"

Hudson looked down at the city streets, the sound of sirens could be heard from an incoming firetruck.

"I think not." replied Hudson. "This new world is too big, too bright, too loud. Now that I know that you're alright, I'll return to guard the castle."

"OK…" said Peyton. "But..I'll see you and the others again right?"

Hudson smiled at the little girl and nodded his head before he glided off the building.

"Well," said Elisa. "Looks like it's just you, Peyton and me. What do you wanna see?"

"The dangers that threaten me and my kind." replied Goliath.

Elisa let out a little laugh and said, "Lighten up will you? You're starting to bring me down and I'm a cop."

Peyton giggled a bit.

Goliath looked at Peyton and told her, "Hold on."

With that, Goliath opened his wings and swooped off the building and glided off into the night.

Peyton held onto Goliath but was amazed at how small the city was from so very high. They saw everything. Times Square, the Twin Towers, the Empire State Building, Wall Street, the World Trade Center, Hudson River, Broadway, St. Patrick's Cathedral, Central Park, they saw it all.

A couple of hours later, Goliath landed on the rooftop of a building and gently placed Elisa down while Peyton slide down his back and onto her feet.

"What do you think so far?" Elisa asked Goliath.

"Do you like it?" added Peyton.

"Such amazing changes men have made in the world while we slept." Goliath said with amazement.

"It's great right?" Peyton asked Goliath with a smile.

"Stone streets….Finer than those the Romans built." Goliath said amazed. "Towers of glass and iron.."

"Those are called roads." explained Peyton. "There made of concrete. I guess that's how the city got 'the concrete jungle' as its nick name. And those are called skyscrapers…they're really tall buildings that stand way up high, maybe even to the clouds."

Goliath smiled a bit at the little girl.

"Yeah, I'm used to it but I guess it's pretty impressive to an…out of towner." said Elisa.

"I see no walls to guard this city." said Goliath. "How do you protect it from invaders?"

"Well our biggest worries aren't from the outside." explained Elisa. "They're from the inside."

"That I am all too familiar with." Goliath said to Elisa.

"Me to." said Peyton.

She then spotted an old building by a clock tower.

"Oh, you see that building over there Goliath?" asked Peyton pointing to it. "That's the New York Public Library."

"You have a library in this city?" he asked Peyton.

"Sure do!" replied Peyton. "I try to go every week to get a new book or two."

"I see you enjoy reading." Goliath said with a smirk.

"I love to read!" she told Goliath.

"What books have you read?" Goliath asked. "Surely some suitable for your age level."

"Well, not exactly. I read some that are above my age level." explained Peyton.

"Like what?" the purple gargoyle asked.

"Well," started Peyton. "I've read Pride and Prejudice, Lord of the Rings, The Invisible Man, The Hobbit, War and Peace, The Secret Garden, Treasure Island, The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn which is one of my favorites, Tom Sawyer, The Three Musketeers, The Jungle Book, The Art of War, The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, Dr. Jeckle and Mr. Hyde, some Edgar Allen Poe stories, The Time Machine, The Prince and the Pauper, King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, Gulliver's Travels, Oliver Twist and…The Cat in the Hat."

Goliath raised a brow at that last one. Cat in the Hat?

.

.

.

.

**5:25 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

Goliath, Peyton, and Elisa were walking across Central Park in the early hours of the morning, way before the sun began to rise. They just got there after they busted some goons.

Elisa broke the silence and told Goliath, "We're probably the only people in the park who won't have to worry about muggers."

"This world is just as savage as the one I remember." replied Goliath.

"Your judging it the way humans have judged you." Elisa said to the large gargoyle. "I mean sure the city shows an ugly face sometimes but there's more to it than that. There's beauty here, mom's that sing to their kids, the way my mom used to."

As they came to a stop, Peyton saw a family walking towards the exit to the park. There was a mom, a dad, a little boy about Peyton's age and a girl who was probably a lot younger than she was. The girl was laughing as her father carried her on his shoulders and the boy was holding his mother's hand as they smiled at one another. She began to feel sad because of the fact that she would never see her mom and dad again and won't have any more of those happy times where her and her family were laughing and playing with each other, she sighed quietly.

Goliath noticed that Peyton was a bit unhappy as she saw the family walk out of the park.

"Are you…alright?" Goliath asked trying not to make Peyton feel worse.

"Hm? Oh, um, yea….I-I'm OK." said Peyton trying not to show her sadness to Goliath.

"You seem unhappy for som-"

Goliath's question was interrupted due to him hearing some rustling in the bushes.

"Goliath? What is it?" Elisa asked.

Suddenly, Goliath was hit on the shoulder by a dark. The giant gargoyle let out a roar in pain.

"Goliath!" Peyton called out as she tried to rush to the giant creature.

Soon, some commandos came from out of the trees and bushes and surrounded Peyton, Goliath and Elisa.

Elisa rushed to pull out her gun but one commando kicked it out of Elisa's hand, then another commando grabbed Elisa's arms and held onto them tight.

Peyton rushed to Elisa to help but one commando grabbed Peyton by the wrist.

"Hey!" Peyton exclaimed. "Let me go!"

Goliath on the other hand was having a tough time getting all the commandos off him. Soon, within an instant, the giant gargoyle fell asleep and the commando's gently set him down on the floor.

"Goliath!" Peyton called out. She then saw the dark on his shoulder.

A tranquilizer dart.

A commando pulled out his gun from his pocket.

"What do you want?" Elisa asked him while she was struggling to get out of the commando's grasp.

"Just tying up loose ends." the commando said as he pointed his gun at the sedated gargoyle.

Peyton gasped as she saw the gun being pointed at Goliath.

"NO!" she exclaimed and tried to get out of the other commando's grasp on her wrist.

"Don't you worry about a thing little girl.." said the commando that was holding her wrist tight. "We'll take good care of the beast for ya."

"Once your outta the way, we'll hunt down those other ones like you." the commando told Goliath as the other commandos held him down.

"I…I won't let you!" Goliath said as he tried to not get the effects of the tranquilizer and struggle in the commando's grasp.

"What makes you think you have a choice?" the commando questioned the gargoyle.

Elisa stepped on the commando's foot and elbowed him on the stomach and the back.

Peyton bite the other commando's arm and she kicked her ankle and rushed to Elisa. Elisa then rammed into the other commando causing his gun to fall into the bushes.

Elisa tumbled over and Peyton helped her up.

"Goliath!" Peyton called out again.

The giant gargoyle threw the other commando's off of him into the bushes. Soon, another commando was firing her gun at Goliath, he took Elisa and Peyton in his strong arms and rushed away to safety away from the gun shots, the commandos were on their tail.

.

.

.

.

**6:11 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

Elisa and Peyton helped Goliath walk under the bridge but the giant beast weakly fell on his knees.

"What is wrong with me?" asked Goliath weakly.

"It's a tranquilizer dart." Peyton told the purple gargoyle.

Elisa pulled the tranquilizer dart from Goliath's shoulder but then the olive skinned seven year old noticed something else on the giant gargoyle's arm.

"Elisa," Peyton said. "What's that circle thing on Goliath's arm?"

"It's a radio transmitter." Elisa said to Peyton as she took it off. "And this is how they found us."

Goliath took the radio transmitter in his hand and asked, "Some form of magic that lead to us?"

He gave it back to Elisa.

"That's one way of putting it." she said. "Look, some kind of manufactures logo."

Elisa showed the transmitter to Goliath. It was red with a picture of a black beetle on it.

"But how did this….transmitter, get on me?" asked Goliath.

"Good question." replied Elisa.

Peyton felt something sniffing the pocket of her cerulean blue shirt that she wore over her teal leggings. It was stray dog sniffing into her pocket.

"Hey, how'd you get in there?" Peyton asked the dog.

The dog only panted at her.

It was looking for food.

Peyton then looked into her front left pocket and found a wrapped item inside. She unwrapped the foil and saw the hot dog that she got for dinner the other night.

"Oh, you like this?" Peyton asked the dog again as she held the sausage of her hot dog in front of the dog. "Fetch."

She threw the sausage at the dog and it happily took it.

Elisa placed the radio transmitter on the dog.

"Go on now." Elisa told the dog. "Go."

The dog ran off and out of the park.

"There." said Elisa. "I'd let him chase Rover instead of us."

Elisa and Peyton helped Goliath up and slowly continued to walk.

"C'mon, let's get out of here before something happens." said Elisa.

They slowly walked out of the bridge and back outside to the park.

The dark black star dotted sky was starting to become dark blue. It was almost morning and Goliath began to notice.

"To late.." said Goliath weekly. "I'll never make it back….before sunrise."

"What? Wait, what happens at sunrise Goliath?" Peyton asked with worry. "What's going on?"

"You'll see.." said Goliath as he made a pose that was almost similar to 'The Thinker' statue.

The morning sun began to rise over the city and Peyton witnessed as Goliath began to turn to stone.

She gasped.

Elisa saw the commando's coming towards her and Peyton.

"Goliath we gotta move." said Elisa in a whisper. But she saw Goliath as a stone statue sitting on the grass.

"Goliath?" Elisa called to him. "Goliath!"

Peyton saw the commandos coming towards them.

"Elisa! They're coming!" Peyton yell-whispered.

Elisa looked back at the commandos and back at Peyton and Goliath who was now stone statue.

"Peyton. No matter what happens, stay with Goliath at all times." Elisa told Peyton.

"What? B-But what about you?" Peyton asked, worried that she might lose her to.

"I'll be OK." Elisa told Peyton. "Just stay here.."

Peyton nodded and hugged Goliath's stone arm.

Elisa ran out of her hiding place and ran off away from Peyton and the stoned Goliath.

Peyton remained hidden in her spot with Goliath.

She waited half the morning for her but then she heard footsteps coming her way Peyton gasped softly and turned around to find a commando grabbing her by the collar of her shirt.

Peyton screamed and yelled out, "Let me go!"

"Now take it easy kid.." said the commando as she held onto Peyton's shirt and pointed her gun at Goliath. "We'll take care of the beast for ya, just hold onto me nice and still."

Peyton gasped and yanked her hair and punched her in the nose.

"I said leave me and Elisa alone!" she yelled.

The commando rammed into Peyton but for a seven year old, she was quicker. She summersaulted and did a back flip before she kicked the commando on the lower jaw causing her to drop her gun. Bullets firing everywhere but Peyton ducked and covered her head so she wouldn't get shot. Once the gun was out of ammo, the commando tried to go for Peyton again but she grabbed her wrist tight and stepped on her foot hard before she threw the commando on the side, knocking her unconscious.

Picking up the gun, Peyton threw it into the pond before she took her slingshot and some rocks out of her backpack and fired the rocks at the other commandos.

She wiped her forehead and cleaned the lenses out of her glasses before heading back to her spot where she was hiding from with Goliath to wait for Elisa.

.

.

.

.

**12:30 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

As the morning turned into afternoon, Elisa eventually returned and so they decided to spend the day at the park guarding Goliath, which wasn't all that bad.

Peyton taught herself how to ride a bike and eventually she was riding throughout the whole park within a few hours of well-deserved practice and their breakfast and lunch consisted of pretzels, lemonade, ice cream cones and hot dogs.

It wasn't bad for Peyton and Elisa watched her from time to time.

A few minutes after eating, they sat in the shade next to the stone statue of Goliath. They soon heard footsteps coming towards them, Elisa shot up quickly from her spot with Peyton in a fighting stance behind her.

Turns out, the footsteps were coming from a tracker that was running across the park.

He turned to the stone statue and said, "I've ran this path for five years now, I've never noticed that statue before."

"Yeah, this park is just full of surprises." replied Elisa.

The tracker ran off.

.

.

.

.

**6:45 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

Peyton fell asleep in the grass not too long ago while she was reading Journey to the Center of the Earth.

Elisa slept as well, her arms were covering her head.

The sun was setting on the city as the afternoon was turning into evening.

*crackling*

Elisa and Peyton woke up to the sound of cracking coming from the stone statue of Goliath. They turned to the statue only to find that Goliath was coming out of his statue like form almost like a newborn butterfly was hatching out of its chrysalis, rocks flew everywhere but the girls managed to get out of the way in time. Goliath stretched his giant wings and arms out as he awoken.

"Goliath!" Peyton called out, she rushed to the giant gargoyle. "Your OK."

"Of course." he replied to the tiny girl next to him.

"That sedative seemed to worn off." said Elisa as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Sleep rejuvenates us." explained Goliath. "You two stayed with me, throughout the entire day?"

"Well, somebody had to make sure those comic book rejects didn't find you." said Elisa.

Peyton giggled at that remark.

"Thank you." said Goliath. "It is very possible that, you two saved my life."

He held out his talon to Elisa and she took it. He then looked at Peyton, she looked so small compared to his large body, she thought he was the size of Godzilla or something like that. Goliath knelt down to Peyton's level and held out his left talon and Peyton held out her right hand and he took it in his.

"So now were even." Elisa said.

"I must return they'll be worried about me." Goliath said as he broke the short silence.

"I understand." Elisa said to the giant gargoyle. "So, um, later tonight?"

Goliath smiled and nodded at Elisa.

"Also, I'll need to bring the girl with me, she needs to be…properly introduced to the others." said Goliath.

Elisa looked at Peyton who looked at her back.

She sighed and said, "Alright, just be careful with her."

"I will guard this…magnificent child with my life Elisa." Goliath said.

Peyton looked up at Goliath and blushed a bit.

"_**He thinks I'm magnificent?**_" thought Peyton. "_**Wow..**_"

Peyton followed the giant beast under a tree.

"You really think that about me?" Peyton asked Goliath.

"Of course I do." Goliath replied. "What is your name child? I forgot to ask about that."

"Peyton." Peyton replied. "I'm Peyton."

"Beautiful." said Goliath. "Now, climb on my back. We'll have a long trip ahead of us back to the castle."

Peyton climbed on top of Goliath's back and held onto his neck. She then asked, "I'm not too heavy for you?"

"You heard Elisa, I look like I can handle a whole one of those, swat teams that roam around here." replied Goliath.

Peyton giggled a little.

Soon, Goliath spread out his big wings and flew off.

Peyton gasped a bit and held on a bit tighter to his neck, the purple gargoyle looked at Peyton with a smile and looked back at the sky in front of him.

"Trust me." he said, just as he said the night they met.

"I-I'll try Goliath." said Peyton as she held on for dear life.

.

.

.

.

**9:20 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

A few hours of flying later, they finally arrived back at the castle. The other gargoyles were smiling with relief.

Peyton could hear the little green gargoyle call out, "Hey, it's the little girl that he spoke with two nights ago!"

Goliath landed on the terrace of the castle and Peyton slide down his back.

The red gargoyle was the first to speak, "We were worried about you."

"What happened?" asked the aquamarine fat gargoyle.

Goliath frowned, "It appears we have enemies."

The three younger gargoyles looked at the little girl behind Goliath's wing.

Goliath showed Peyton to the other five gargoyles.

"This is Peyton." Goliath introduced. "She is girl that is living with Elisa. She is seven years old and a, um, second grader?"

"Yep, that's right Goliath." Peyton told him. Goliath placed his talons on her shoulders.

The beast like creature saw Peyton and placed his giant talon paws on Peyton's chest.

She laughed and said, "Hi boy!"

The dark blue beast barked happily and licked her face.

"I missed you to." Peyton said and petted his head.

"Given what happened, I wish you have accompanied us last night Hudson." Goliath said in thought.

The three younger gargoyles looked at the old gargoyle in surprise.

"Hudson?" the red one asked.

"Aye, it's my name. And what would you make of it?" Hudson asked in a way that could be seen as threatening.

"It's a fine name." said the fat aquamarine gargoyle as he took a step back.

"Hudson…I-I like it." the little olive green gargoyle nodded.

The red gargoyle brightened, "We should all choose names to. Names that suit our new lives here."

Goliath gave a slightly mischievous grin, "Oh, and what might they be?"

"Uhm…." the red one said, placing his claw on his head thinking of a name. "Brooklyn. I'm Brooklyn!"

"Broadway." the aquamarine fat one declared.

The little olive green one pointed to himself, "L-Lexington! Do you like it?"

"They're cool guys!" Peyton told the trio. "What do you think Goliath?"

Goliath and Hudson looked at each other.

The purple one nodded, "They're all fine names. I guess he'll need one as well now." He finished pointing to the dark blue gargoyle beast.

The newly named Brooklyn pounded his fist into the palm of his other hand, "Oh, I got the perfect name for him. From now on, your Bronx."

The newly named Bronx grumbled and turned and walked away from Brooklyn to Peyton.

The olive skinned seven year old laughed, "I think he likes the name, um, Brooklyn."

The little green gargoyle now known as Lexington laughed and said, "Me to."

The dark blue gargoyle beast came up to Peyton and panted happily at the girl.

"You like that name Bronx?" she asked the beast.

Bronx gently pinned Peyton down and started licking her face, she couldn't help but laugh

"Hey! That tickles!" Peyton exclaimed.

Bronx kept licking her face.

Peyton laughed like she never laughed before.

"B-Bronx!" she exclaimed through laughter. "Down boy!"

Bronx eventually got off and panted happily at Peyton as she pulled herself up.

Lexington chuckled and said, "I think he likes you Peyton."

Soon, a cough caught their attention as Owen came into the light.

"Oh, hi Mr. Brunette." said Peyton in a nice tone.

Owen just stared down at her and turned to Goliath, "Xanatos wants to see you Goliath."

They watch him leave and Peyton asked, "What do you think he wants with him?"

"I have no idea wee lass." Hudson shrugged.

Peyton put down her backpack and knelt down to scratch Bronx.

The younger gargoyles looked into Peyton's backpack while she was giving Bronx a belly rub.

Lexington took out Peyton's polaroid camera.

"What do you suppose this thing does?" he asked the other two younger gargoyles.

He pressed a button that caused the camera to flash and a picture popped out.

Peyton looked at Lex and the others.

"Oh, that's my camera." said Peyton. "I use it to take pictures."

"Of what?" Brooklyn asked.

"Anything." Peyton replied. "Plants, animals, buildings."

Broadway took out a video camera out of Peyton's backpack.

"Wow, what's this thing Peyton?" he asked.

"That's my video camera." she explained. "I use that camera to make videos."

"Videos?" Lexington asked.

"Yeah, here let me show you." said Peyton.

Peyton grabbed the video camera and turned it on.

"Does the red thing on top mean its rolling?" asked Brooklyn.

"Yep." replied Peyton. "Now, all you gotta do is say something to it."

Broadway went up to the camera and said, "Hi camera! I'm Broadway!...Why isn't it talking back? I said hi."

Peyton giggled and said, "Camera's don't talk back Broadway."

"How come?" he asked.

"I don't know." Peyton replied

Peyton then saw flash coming from her camera. She turned off the video camera and walked over to Brooklyn and Lexington.

"Aw, my pictures keep coming out like this." whined Lexington as he showed Peyton the picture of his left deep ocean blue eye.

"That's because you're putting the camera to close to yourself." explained Peyton. "Here, you just put the camera away from your face and then you'll get a full picture of yourselves."

Peyton held the camera away from her face.

"OK, Brooklyn you stay on my right and Lexington you stay on my left." she said.

They both got in between Peyton.

"OK and smile!" Peyton told them.

Peyton then pressed a button on the top left corner and with a snap, the picture was taken and it popped out in less than 5 seconds.

"See?" said Peyton. "Now you got a picture of all three of us."

"Ohhh….Cool!" exclaimed Lexington.

.

.

.

.

**9:40 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

Soon enough Goliath came out with another gargoyle in front of him.

This gargoyle was a female gargoyle with pale blue skin, and a shock of red hair. Her olive green eyes were glowing in the night. She wore a gold tiara, a pair of earrings, an armband, an anklet as decorative jewelry and a halter top that hung off of one shoulder.

Once the five other gargoyles saw the female gargoyle, Hudson cried out, "Lass!"

"You!" the younger trio cried as they ran over.

"Is it really you?" Lexington asked.

"How did you?-" Broadway started.

The female gargoyle answered, "I'll answer all of your questions later, it's just wonderful to see you all again."

Peyton looked at the female gargoyle scratching Bronx.

"Who's that gargoyle with Bronx and Goliath, Hudson?" Peyton asked.

"That wee lass is Goliath's so called, Angel of the Night." Hudson explained.

"Why is she called his Angel of the Night?" Peyton asked again.

Hudson tried to explain it to her.

"We've also gained a new ally!" said Brooklyn to the female gargoyle.

"And who might that be?" she asked.

The female gargoyle looked at Peyton who walked up towards her.

"You?" the female gargoyle questioned. "You are a nothing but a mere child."

"This is Peyton." Broadway introduced. "She's a second grader, likes dogs and has a video camera! Isn't she great?!"

Peyton let out a light smile at her.

The female gargoyle just looked at her before turning to Goliath. She then told him, "My love, I must ask you a favor of you."

Goliath smiled, "Anything."

"Xanatos has told me that one of the disks was stolen from him."

Goliath nodded, "He wants our help in retrieving them."

"Yes," she nodded while reaching for his claw. "And I think we should help him out of gratitude for uniting us, if nothing else."

"I agree. And perhaps by helping him we can rid ourselves of the humans who hunted us. Besides with you by my side I can do anything."

.

.

.

.

**10:05 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

The gargoyles stood in a semicircle around a large screen in Xanatos's office, Peyton sat down in a lotus position next to Bronx and she scratched behind his ears from time to time. An hour later the debriefing finally came to an end, "I've explained each fortress's strengths and weaknesses and what I think is best plan of attack. Only your speed and strength can stand against their defenses."

"We'll take the air fortress." Goliath stated, turning to face Xanatos. Then turning to the trio and Peyton he said, "You four will breech the tower."

"Cool!" Brooklyn smiled.

"What?" Goliath asked.

"It's a new word we learned last night." explained Broadway.

"It indicates a positive response." added Lexington.

Peyton nodded.

"Er..Hudson," Goliath called to the pale brown skinned gargoyle. "The underground basement is yours. But, uh, take Bronx with you."

Hudson's slightly smug face quickly turned into a scowl, "I'm perfectly capable of-"

"Take him with you." Goliath insisted, "He needs the exercise."

Hudson glared at Bronx and Bronx returned it with a grumble.

Goliath continued, "Be careful, all of you. Humans are much more dangerous in these time."

Hudson nodded before walking out, "Come on then."

They all followed suit except for Xanatos, who stayed at his desk.

Peyton went to follow Brooklyn and the other two younger gargoyles when she felt a tug on the back of her skirt. The olive skinned seven year old looked back to find Bronx behind her, he was whining and whimpering.

Peyton knelt down to his level,"Awww..I know you wanna come with me Bronx but, you heard Goliath, you gotta go with Hudson to the underground fortress. Don't worry, I'll be OK I promise."

Peyton kissed his forehead and scratched under his neck, "Hey, maybe when I come over tomorrow night I'll teach you to play fetch. How's that sound?"

Bronx licked her face in response with happy panting.

She giggled, "Good boy Bronx."

Peyton scratched his head before heading off with the trio.

.

.

.

.

**10:27 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

Brooklyn and Lexington made got to the terrace of the castle first with Broadway behind them with Peyton on his back.

"Let's go!" Brooklyn exclaims as he jumps off and the other two follow behind.

Peyton held onto Broadway's neck as they flew. The little girl looked down at the world below her. She felt like everyone below her were ants.

….

_Ants roamed around the city streets of the large ant colony. Some were talking, some were crossing the streets and some were driving little cars and other vehicles made of walnuts, twigs and rocks. _

_Peyton looked down at all the little ants below her as she flew on the large aquamarine colored bumblebee's back following the little olive green colored bumblebee and the older red colored bumblebee to the hive that was farther away from their own hive._

**(Author's Note: Again, parts of the story that are like the one your reading now are scenes from Peyton's imagination)**

….

The trio and Peyton soon reached the tower and landed on its ledge, the little girl slide off of Broadway's back.

"The magic in this century is so…so…so.." Lexington tried to find the perfect word to describe the time when Brooklyn gave him a suggestion.

"Cool?"

"Exactly."

"We need a way in," Brooklyn said as he looked for a door or a window.

Peyton helped him out but notices something behind Broadway.

She takes a look.

"Brooklyn! Over here, I found a door!" the seven year old. "Behind Broadway!"

Broadway turned around and notices the door.

Brooklyn looks at the door.

"Nice work kid!" Brooklyn praised.

Peyton giggled.

"Ok, I think I can pick the lock to get it open so we can get inside." said Peyton. "All I'm gonna need is either a paper clip or a hair clip. Luckily, I have some of those in my backpack."

"Or we could just rip the door like Broadway's doing." suggested Lexington.

"Rip the door?" asked Peyton in confusion.

The two gargoyles and Peyton heard the sound of cracking coming from the door, they turn around only to find Broadway ripping out the door and throwing it over the edge.

All Peyton could say was, "…Woah….Cool.."

Taking out her Ninja Turtles themed flashlight, Peyton shone it over the area.

"The coast looks completely clear." said Peyton.

Brooklyn climbed down the ladder with the other two gargoyles and Peyton following behind him.

They soon spotted an elevator.

"Xanatos did say that the disk was four flours down." said Peyton.

Brooklyn pushed the door open apart and Broadway looked down. "Woah, these elevators aren't like the ones in the castle."

Lexington inspects it, "Not enough room to glide down."

Peyton looked at the hanging ropes in the middle and suggests, "Hey, maybe we can use the ropes in the middle, like a firemen's pole."

"That's actually not a bad idea Peyton." Lexington said, taking interest in Peyton's idea.

Peyton grabbed onto the ropes with Brooklyn next to her, then Lexington and Broadway hold onto the ropes and slide down behind them. Brooklyn counts the floors as they slide. Then, when they finally made it to the fourth floor, Brooklyn grabs the door and pulls it apart.

"This is easy. We'll have that disk and be back home in time for supper," Broadway happily as he notices how there is no alarm.

Peyton soon hears the sound of guns getting ready through the doors.

"Uh, guys," she started. "Maybe we shouldn't-" .

Brooklyn slide the doors open only to find guns being pointed at the four and men in yellow uniforms ready to shoot.

"Broadway.." Peyton started again, "Better make that-"

"Late supper?" Broadway asked, finishing her sentence for her.

"Yep."

The four just stared at the men with yellow suits.

"Sorry, wrong floor," Brooklyn shrugs his shoulder. The men started to fire at the four. Brooklyn grabbed Peyton's hand and pulled her away from their range.

"Now what?" Broadway asked.

"Climb up!" Peyton exclaimed. "Now!"

The four climb up to the third floor. This time, Broadway opened the doors and not a moment too soon. The men have gone to the elevator door on the fourth floor and started shooting them. The four of them threw themselves into the hallway.

"Now what Brooklyn?" Lexington asked, rubbing his head. The alarms begin to go off. The four began to look around and saw the same hallway from below the floor.

Getting an idea, Broadway punched a huge hole on the floor in the center of the room. Below, the lights go out as the four jumped down to the fourth floor. The back-up generator starts to kick in as the humans gasped in fear and surprise at the trio. Brooklyn rushes to a man and lifts him in the air.

"Where's the disk?" he asks in a threatening voice, his green eyes glowed white to show that he was serious. The man shakily points to a machine behind the four.

Peyton walked over to the machine to inspect it.

The seven year old came to a series of buttons.

"_**Which one should I press?**_" she thought.

Peyton then said to herself in a low tone, "My mother told me to pick the very best one."

She pointed to the second button on the left and pushed it. The disk popped out.

"Woah." Peyton said in a low voice before exclaiming to the trio, "Guys! I-I did it, I got the disk!"

"Good work Pey.." praised Broadway as Peyton let out a smile.

Suddenly, the door opens and a men with the same yellow uniform are there.

Peyton gasped as they saw them but rushed to help Brooklyn out by shutting the door. The men from the other side tried to open the door but Peyton whispers an idea through Brooklyn's fin like ear, agreeing to the idea Brooklyn grabbed a skinny pipe and tied a pretzel knot on the door knob while Peyton held on to the door, preventing them from coming in.

"I think it's time to go!" Brooklyn grunts as more effort is being put into the other side.

"I got an idea!" said Peyton spying the window. "Broadway, fly me up to that window."

Broadway glided up to the large window and Peyton grabbed from her backpack the following items: a rocket that she saved from the 4th of July, a box of matches and some green duct tape.

She tapped the rocket to the window using two large straps and then lighted the end of the rocket.

Broadway then flew her back down to the ground, they hide behind the back of the machine and covered their ears and squinted their eyes shut. Peyton yelled out loud, "HIT THE DEEEEECCCCCCCKKK!"

….

*BOOM!*

The side of the tower exploded.

Coughing as the dust cleared Brooklyn told the other two gargoyles and Peyton, "Let's get outta here."

Placing the disk in her backpack, Peyton climbed on Broadway's back and together the three gargoyles flew out of the building.

"We did it!" exclaimed Lexington.

"Yeah, now let's head back to the castle." Brooklyn says as they glided back.

"Hey Peyton." Brooklyn called out. "Thanks.."

"Sure!" Peyton said in a nice tone. "What are friends for!"

"We're friends?" Lexington asked.

"Of course!" Peyton replied. "All of us are! Why wouldn't we be?"

.

.

.

.

**10:55 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

Goliath and his mate later landed at the castle and the female gargoyle handed Xanatos the disk. He took it with a broad smile, "My friends, you have my profound thanks. Rest assured, that the knowledge of these disks will be put to beneficial use to humans and Gargoyles alike."

With that Xanatos left.

Bronx saw Peyton and immediately rushed over to her, pounced on her and licked her face again.

Peyton laughed as Bronx was licking her, "I-I'm happy your OK to!"

Bronx panted happily and Peyton sat up and scratched behind his ears, causing him to howl with pleasure and his foot to pound happily as Peyton scratched his ears. The dark blue gargoyle beast then flopped onto his back and rolled at bit while panting.

"Um? Do you want me to scratch your belly?" Peyton asked the gargoyle beast. "Is that what it is?"

The olive skinned seven year old gently rubbed Bronx's belly and made her way up to scratching it.

Bronx seemed to enjoy it seeing that he was kicking his back right leg with pleasure.

He let out another howl in pleasure as Peyton gave him a belly rub.

She giggled as Bronx laid his head on her lap and nuzzled her stomach.

Peyton looked up at Goliath and heard him finishing, "…upon an entire world. Doesn't Xanatos, as well as Peyton, proved that there are good humans as well as bad?"

The purple gargoyle turned, but the female gargoyle got in his way, "Can you forgive the humans for what they did to our kind?"

"The ones who were responsible for that have been dead for a thousand years." Goliath said, as he tried to reason with her.

The female gargoyle's olive green eyes narrowed as she became more furious, "Then their descendants shall pay! I will have blood for blood!"

Goliath frowned sadly at the female gargoyle, "You said the centuries changed me…they have changed you too. You've become hard, unforgiving. You are not as I remember. I am going to see my friend now."

His words hit the female gargoyle as her face fell, "So be it."

With that, he glided deeper into the city.

"_**What did she mean by blood for blood?**_" Peyton thought. "_**And why does the lady gargoyle look like she's gonna kill me? Why is she staring at me? What's with the outfit? Is she an alien from another planet in space or something? Is she a spy or a secret agent? Does she know karate? What's going on?**_"

Hudson then turned to Peyton and asked, "Are you alright wee lass?"

"Yeah," she replied. "But, I'm just getting a weird feeling about something."

"What about lass?" Hudson asked again.

"Something about the gargoyle Goliath's mates with." replied Peyton. "Something about her…makes me suspicious. She's hiding something from us."

"What makes you so sure somethings not right about her?" Hudson asked.

"Not sure." replied Peyton as she petted Bronx's head. "But…I think she's up to something with Mr. Xanatos and Goliath."

.

.

.

.

**3:30 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

Outside in the tower, the trio waits for Goliath to come back and having not eaten any dinner since the previous night, Peyton joined Broadway in eating from the mountain of food that was before him while Lexington was typing away on a laptop and Brooklyn was looking over the city wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Y'know, I think I'm gonna like this century." Brooklyn states.

"Yeah, we had a little trouble adjusting at first but I think everything's gonna be fine now." Broadway added as he ate his food.

Peyton was slurping a frozen hot chocolate she ordered from Dunkin' Donuts and Broadway was slurping down a Mountain Dew.

They looked at each other and realized they were slurping their drinks at the same time. They stopped slurping for a while and stared at one another in a shortened silence that was ended by their laughter.

"Y'know these are great Peyton." said Broadway "I knew the food here was good but I never expected the food here to taste THIS good."

"Mmm..You should see my Uncle Eric's deli." said Peyton as she was eating a piece of mongolian beef. "They make the best sandwiches and wraps over there. I'll bring you a sub for you to try tomorrow night if you want Broadway."

"Sound's great with me."

Broadway was just about to gulp down a chopstick full of butter noodles but dropped it when a laser is shot at him.

"Woah!" he exclaimed.

Down in the courtyard five Goliath-like gargoyles made of steel stand along Xanatos, Owen and the female gargoyle.

"Attack," Xanatos orders to the steel gargoyles. They obeyed and spread out their wings and flew into the air towards the trio and Peyton.

"What are they?!" Peyton asked out loud as she and the trio looked at the steel gargoyles in surprise.

One of the steel gargoyles took out its built in laser and shoots it at the trio and Peyton. Lexington managed to get out of the way on time but Broadway, Brooklyn and Peyton don't. Brooklyn glided away to safety as he carried Peyton bridal style but Broadway shakily glides away. Broadway then grabbed the edge to prevent his fall but the rock couldn't hold his weight and the fat aquamarine gargoyle fell into the rubble of rock.

"Broadway!" Peyton cried.

Then, another steel gargoyle locked on Lexington and shoots him, causing the little gargoyle to get knocked unconscious and falling into the busy streets of Manhattan.

"Lex!" Peyton exclaimed.

Brooklyn then catches Lexington as he landed on the red gargoyles back.

Peyton checked Lexington's wrist and felt a heart beating, "He's OK."

Brooklyn sighed in relief and tried to fly but couldn't support the weight. Behind the three, another steel gargoyle got ready to shoot Brooklyn.

Suddenly, and just in the nick of time to, Goliath tackled the steel gargoyle into the tower wall. The gargoyle explodes.

Goliath made his way to Brooklyn, Peyton, and the unconscious Lexington. "Give him to me," he said as he held his claws out. Brooklyn slides Lexington off his back and he falls into the giant gargoyle's arms.

"He's still got a pulse Goliath." Peyton told him.

He nods and flies off to where Broadway had crashed and gently sets Lexington down next to Broadway.

"See? Told you that something smelled fishy here!" said Peyton to Brooklyn.

"You weren't kidding one second Pey.." replied Brooklyn.

Hudson and Bronx came out of the tower. "What's all the noise?" Hudson asks as he looks around the castle grounds.

He sees a steel gargoyle aiming at him and Bronx. They jump out of the way when the gargoyle shoots at them. Bronx goes after the steel gargoyle and grabs his tail. The steel gargoyle drops to the ground and starts aiming at Bronx but he dodges every shot. Hudson sees the giant gargoyle beast in trouble and jumps off the ledge. He roars as he pulls out his sword and cuts the steel gargoyles face in half.

"Never a dull moment is there boy?" Hudson asks the giant gargoyle like dog as he petted his head and ran off to destroy more steel gargoyles.

Meanwhile, Goliath dodges the lasers that another steel gargoyle shoots at him. Goliath flips in the air and gets on the back of the gargoyle. He sees another steel gargoyle going his way. Thinking quickly, he directs the steel gargoyle to crash into each other. He jumps off quickly just as the steel gargoyles into each other and explode.

The debris fell onto Xanatos, Owen and the female gargoyle. They run for cover as Goliath lands on the ruined top of the tower.

"Hmm, it seems my steel clan isn't performing as well as I hoped," Xanatos examines the damage of the steel clan.

"There's only one robot left," says the female gargoyle. She wants Xanatos to do something. Now.

"I think it's up to us, my dear," Xanatos shrugs as he walks off with Owen and the pale skinned female gargoyle following him.

Lexington and Broadway soon start to wake up.

"What's going on?" Lexington asked as he rubs his head.

"I don't know." replied Broadway. "But's it's not over yet."

The two gargoyles saw the last steel gargoyle aiming at them but they dodged every shot thrown at them.

Up in the tower, Brooklyn lands next to Goliath and he gently sets Peyton down. They soon see the last gargoyle coming back and getting ready to aim at the four gargoyles down below.

"Quickly!" Goliath waves at Peyton and Brooklyn over to help him push off the wall.

She may be seven years old, but Peyton managed to help Brooklyn push the wall over and they managed to drop the wall on the steel gargoyle as he came near.

The steel gargoyle crashes on the floor and explodes.

"And they say the middle ages were barbaric." Hudson says as he sees that the battle is over.

"We won, dude!" Brooklyn exclaims as he sees that they were able to get the last gargoyle.

"Heck yeah we did!" Peyton added as she and Brooklyn high-fived.

"Dude? Heck?" Goliath asks, surprised of the new language.

"You haven't won anything, fools!" The female gargoyle says as she aimed a bazooka at them below. Xanatos was next to her, aiming a laser gun at the rest of the gargoyles. The female gargoyle fires and the missile destroys some of the tower. Goliath held Peyton in his arms and then he and Brooklyn jumped off in time; Goliath and Peyton on the ledge and Brooklyn landed in front of the other gargoyles.

"What are you doing?!" Goliath asks as he got up and set Peyton down. The rest of the gargoyles help Brooklyn up.

"Hold it," Xanatos aims at the gargoyles, not hesitating to fire. "Let's let them play out their little drama, shall we."

Peyton's cerulean blue eyes narrowed as she stood by Goliath, taking out her NERF gun and aiming it at the female gargoyle.

"Goliath, you're a fool. But then you always were, weren't you?" The female gargoyle kept her aim at Goliath and Peyton. "If you had only taken the clan from the castle that night, the plan was perfect."

"Plan?" Goliath shakes the debris that is left of him.

"It would have succeeded!" the female gargoyle kept talking.

"What plan?" Goliath asks, confused on what she is walking about along with the rest of the clan.

"I made a bargain with the captain. I was to get us all out of the castle so that the Vikings could sack it." the female gargoyle explained the tragedy that happened a thousand years ago.

"What?!" Goliath couldn't believe that she would do something like that. Something that destroyed their whole clan!

"It would've worked. And after the humans were gone, we would have had the castle all to ourselves. But you ruined it! You had to protect the humans," she said the last part with a tint of venom. "You made us stay at the castle when we should've been you," she accused Goliath. "When the Vikings attacked, the captain said he'd protect us. But I didn't trust him. I stayed alive because I don't trust anyone."

"But why did you do it?!" Goliath asks in frustration.

"You can ask me that? After how they treated us? They had to pay. All humanity has to pay for what they did to our kind," The female gargoyle continues.

"That's not right!"

The female gargoyle looked at Peyton.

"What did you say to me child?" she asked in a threatening tone.

"I said that's not right! Not all humans are bad! There are good humans to! Like Goliath said, there are good humans as well as bad ones!" Peyton said. She continued. "When I first met these guys, I didn't know what to think about them! I thought they were gonna eat me alive and use my skeleton as pigeon bait but…but when I got to know them they made me feel like there was hope for me again…" Peyton looked at the other gargoyles down below and Goliath, "…They're my best friends…I wouldn't trade them for the whole world."

The female gargoyle just glared at Peyton, seeing the so called fury in her eyes.

"Insolent little brat." she scoffed as she kept her aim at Goliath and the little girl.

"No, Peyton makes a point." said Goliath. "There is good and evil in all of us. Human and Gargoyle alike. You should know that more than anyone," The purple gargoyle speaks wisely. "Don't you see? None of this would've happened if it weren't for you," Goliath accusingly points at her.

"Don't say that! Goliath this is your last chance. Humanity is a poison that must be purged from this planet," the female gargoyle starts to walk towards the giant gargoyle. "Together you and I can create a new world for our kind. You trusted me once. You loved me once." The female gargoyle said in a sweet voice that can fool anyone. "We have found each other after a thousand years of solitude. Doesn't that mean nothing to you?"

Goliath tries to hold back his tears. He doesn't answer her, the one who killed his family and broke his heart.

"Goliath please." Peyton softly pleaded. "Don't do it."

"And what would you know about all of this?" The female gargoyle questioned. "How do you relate to them?"

"Because…." Peyton started. "My mom and dad are both dead! OK?! MY PARENTS ARE BOTH DEAD! THEY WERE HANGED AND SHOT TO DEATH AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THE KILLER IS!" The seven year old then exclaimed. "These guys are like family to me! I can't lose them like I lost my mom and dad….and you know what?! I'll never join you and Mr. Xanatos! Your just like my principal! Hard and unforgiving! I'd rather DIE THAN JOIN YOU!"

The female gargoyle and the little girl stood silently for a few seconds.

"Very well then," The female gargoyle said, breaking the silence as she got the bazooka ready. "If you are not my ally then you are my enemy," She fires the bazooka. Goliath grabs Peyton and jumps out of the way and the missile hits the tower down. She then walked up to Goliath and Peyton, pointing the bazooka at Goliath's chest. "I have a name to Goliath. The humans gave it to me long ago. You should know it before you and the little ignorant brat die…..I am…Demona….Goodbye Goliath," The female gargoyle now known as Demona got ready to fire but Elisa got there not a minute to soon and runs into her.

Demona fires at the tower causing the rocks to crash in the ledge they stood on. Rocks began to fall and one of them hits on Xanatos, knocking him unconscious. Demona and Elisa begin to plummet down.

Suddenly, Peyton felt some crackling under her legs and she to, began to plummet down as well but managed to grab onto the ledge of a turret.

"GOLIATH!" Peyton called out. "HUDSON, BROOKLYN, LEXINGTON, BROADWAY, BRONX, ANYONE HELP ME!"

The other gargoyles rushed to the side of the castle to see the little girl dangling on for life.

Peyton tried to climb back up but the ledge was to weak and was crackling fast.

After grabbing Elisa, Goliath saw Peyton holding onto the turret ledge.

"Peyton, I'm coming!" Goliath called out as he glided down to the castle turret.

"Pull lads!" Hudson called as he, Bronx and the trio were trying to pull Peyton back up to safety.

Goliath rushed over to help them.

The six gargoyles managed to pull Peyton over to the turret but it was still breaking apart and about the fall.

"PEYTON! JUMP!" Brooklyn exclaimed.

Peyton leaped into Goliath's arms as the turret began to topple over and fall off the building. Goliath flew Peyton over to safety to where Elisa was.

Goliath looked over to edge to see Demona, far from reach. Frustrated, Goliath let out a loud cry in tragedy then walked over to Xanatos who was just starting to wake up.

"She wanted me to destroy humanity. I think I'll start with you," Goliath says, holding Xanatos over the edge.

"Go ahead. Without me, you'd still be gathering moss," he taunted. Goliath growls and is about to let him go when Elisa stops him.

"No, Goliath! Don't do this."

"Give me one good reason not to drop him," Goliath shakes Xanatos, showing that he would actually drop him.

"Because if you do, you're the came as Demona." Elisa reasons with him.

"She's right, lad," Hudson walks up behind Elisa. "Is that what you want?"

"No," Goliath growls and throws Xanatos to Elisa's and Hudson's feet.

"David Xanatos, your under arrest for holding stolen property. Anything you say will be held against you in the court of law," Elisa cuffs Xanatos and takes him to the police car below.

Meanwhile, Goliath and Hudson walks to the trio and Bronx with Peyton in between them.

"Peyton!" Brooklyn called out.

"Your OK!" Broadway exclaimed.

"Your alive!" Lexington said.

Peyton ran up to the trio and they all gathered in a group hug with their wings closed together.

"Lass, did you really mean those things about us?" Hudson asked.

"Of course I did Hudson." Peyton answered. "I wouldn't trade you guys for the world. Your my best friends."

The gargoyles smiled at the little girl.

Goliath knelt down to her level and placed a claw on her shoulder, "Peyton, we've been talking and…we need to ask you something…..would you like to be the newest….and quite youngest, member of our clan?"

Peyton's eyes went wide and her jaw opened up a bit.

Really?! They wanted her to be their friends and a member of their clan?!

Goliath saw the little girl's face and then said, "If it's too much for you then-"

Peyton then leaped into Goliath's arms and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes!" she said with a crack in her voice. Tears were forming in her eyes but she didn't care if she had her glasses on, "Yes. I'd love that so much Goliath."

Goliath then wrapped his arms around her and closed his wings in an embrace.

Bronx happily whimpered and rushed to Peyton, he pounced on her and licked her face as she laughed.

.

.

.

.

**6:15 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

The night was turning into day and the gargoyles began to take their places on the castle turrets.

Peyton and Elisa stood with Goliath on the top of the highest turret of the castle.

Goliath stood on the edge, looking at the city above.

"You did the right thing lad." Hudson said.

"Do you think she survived?" asked Goliath.

"If she did, we'll know for sure I imagine." replied Hudson.

Goliath looked at him with a frown till Peyton came over and hugged his arm.

The gargoyle smiled at the seven year old.

Peyton looked down at the trio from the bottom turret. She heard Brooklyn finish,"…sunglasses?"

Bronx ran over a moment later with the sunglasses in his mouth, Brooklyn took them, "Thanks Bronx."

Brooklyn put on the sunglasses and smiled before the lenses shattered, the smile instantly died.

Broadway held his stomach and said, "Wish I had time for a snack."

"You just ate!" cried Lexington.

"Yeah I know. Chinese food, it was good too. But for some reason 'bout an hour later I was hungry again." he explained.

Peyton giggled.

On the top, Goliath smiled at her and Elisa.

"It's nice to know that I have at least two human friends in this new world." smiled Goliath.

"And I hope you have more. Lots more." said Elisa. "But whether you do or not, I'll always be your friend Goliath."

"And I'll be a great member of this clan Goliath." swore Peyton. "You won't regret it, not one bit."

"You already are.." Goliath smiled.

Peyton smiled and hugged his arm again.

"I'll be here tomorrow night. The same time." Peyton said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." said Goliath.

"Good." said Elisa. "Maybe we'll catch a Giants game."

"Giants?" Goliath asked.

The sun rose and he and the other gargoyles turned to stone.

Elisa laughed and said, "I wonder if this city's ready for you guys."

"It is Elisa and I know it." said Peyton as she hugged Goliath's arm.

Peyton smiled as she saw the sun rise, because for the first time in her life, she had something that she always wanted. New friends and a new beginning.


	6. Thrill of the Hunt of the Pack

Gordon and the Gargoyles

.

.

Chapter 2: Thrill of the Hunt for the Pack

.

.

It's been a few days since Peyton has met the gargoyles and became the newest **(and youngest)** member of the Manhattan Clan and since that night, things have begun to look up for Peyton. She now had a home with Elisa Maza, her older cousin and her aunt were moving in from Wisconsin to New York City and were gonna live two apartment buildings away from Elisa's, she got two new pets, a green and teal colored lizard she called 'Scales' and a new frog in which she named 'Seymour Jr.' in honor of her first frogs memory, and now she started doing home schooling and she had a very nice tutor named Mrs. Christina that came to Elisa's apartment in the morning and teach Peyton till early afternoon **(she only did Reading, Math, Science and History)** which was fine with her and the best part was that she would start in September and end in May, so basically she started summer break early and she got less homework too, which was a relief for her cause she hated the amount of homework her second grade class gave her. Things couldn't get any better for her. Her life was turning around for the better, yet she still missed her parents and first frog and she often visited their graves once and a while whenever she could, and she still came up to see the gargoyles as well. Life couldn't get much better for her, especially now that Xanatos was in prison.

.

.

**7:38 P.M.**

.

.

The sun was setting in the colorful orange sky. Almost night time.

Elisa, Owen and Peyton got out of the elevator and walked up to the castle.

Instead of her causal wear, Peyton was wearing the same outfit that she wore when Elisa first found her in Central Park after a really fun gymnastics class.

Peyton then said to Owen, "Mr. Brunette, it's kinda crazy to think that we're being allowed back up here after Elisa put Mr. Xanatos behind bars."

"Mr. Xanatos is the not the sort to harbor a grudge Ms. Gordon," replied Owen, "And he wouldn't dream of denying you two the opportunity of seeing your friends."

Peyton smiled before rushing up the tower steps that lead to the highest turret where the gargoyles were still in their stone sleep.

Peyton checked the time on her Rugrats themed watch, "_**Not long now..**_" she thought.

The sun was setting and the seven year old was antsy with excitement to see the gargoyles again.

"C'mon…..C'mon…." she said to herself impatiently.

Finally, the sun had set and the world fell into darkness as the Gargoyles awakened with a series of roars, Elisa and Peyton took a small step back so they wouldn't hit by any of the rocks. Peyton smiled widely as she was now used to their awakenings by now, but she remembered what it was like in the beginning only a couple of days ago.

"If you'll excuse me." Owen excused himself and left.

Goliath got off of his pedestal.

"Elisa, Peyton, What a pleasant sight to great us as we awaken." he says to her.

"Well it's a slow night and I was in the neighborhood." Elisa shrugs.

The rest of the gargoyles got off their pedestals.

"C'mon Bronx!" Peyton called to the large beast. "Come here boy!"

With no hesitation, Bronx leaped onto Peyton and licked her face. Peyton giggled and laughed for a while before she got up and pet Bronx's head.

"Hi guys." she greeted.

"Good to see you again, wee lass," Hudson gave a quick wave and leaves.

"Catch you later," Brooklyn said as he ran pat Goliath, Peyton and Elisa and flew down with the Lexington and Broadway and Bronx followed Hudson down stairs.

Elisa let out a laugh and told Goliath, "They're in a hurry."

"What's the big rush Goliath?" Peyton asked the giant gargoyle.

Goliath smiled at the two and told them, "They are fascinated by the things they see on the television. Every night they rush to turn it on. But welcome to our home. Especially now that Xanatos has been defeated and this castle is truly ours once more."

Elisa's smile turned into a frown when she said, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You know that Xanatos was only convicted of receiving stolen property."

"Convicted?" Goliath asked.

"Yeah, it means that certain people are accused for doing a specific crime and that's what Mr. Xanatos was sent to prison for." said Peyton.

"Right," added Elisa "But he only got a six month sentence and were lucky it wasn't suspended, his lawyers probably might get that time cut down. The point is that it's not safe here for you guys."

Goliath's brown eyes narrowed and asked Elisa, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you'll need to find a new place to sleep during the day." replied Elisa. "A new home Goliath."

"No!" Goliath exclaimed, his brown eyes were glowing white and he opened his wings. "This castle is our home."

Elisa whispered to Peyton, "Why don't you go down stairs and join the other gargoyles Pey…"

Peyton whispered back, "OK, I was gonna grab something to eat anyways."

With that, the little girl walked down stairs to see what the other gargoyles were up to, but she heard Goliath say, "…worry too much Elisa, Xanatos was defeated, we are safe here."

Peyton wondered, "_**What did Elisa mean by finding a new home?**_"

She shrugged off the thought and headed to the kitchen to get some food.

.

.

.

.

**9:12 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

Peyton was dancing and singing along to a Fresh Prince/Jazzy Jeff song on her orange boombox in one of the spare rooms in the castle.

She sang:

_"And then she lost her mind and did the ultimate_

_I asked her for Adidas and she bought me Zips_

_I said, "Mom, what are you doing, you're ruining my rep!"_

_She said, "You're only sixteen, you don't have a rep yet"_

_I said, "Mom, let's put these clothes back, please"_

_She said, "No, you go to school to learn not for a fashion show"_

_I said, "This isn't Sha Na Na, come on mom, I'm not Bowzer_

_Mom, please put back the bell-bottom Brady Bunch trousers_

_But if you don't want to I can live with that but_

_You gotta put back the double-knit reversible slacks!"_

Brooklyn, Lexington and Broadway heard Peyton singing from the castle halls.

Lexington and the others went inside the room to find Peyton dancing along.

"Hey Pey!" Lexington called out to the seven year old.

Peyton stopped dancing for a minute and turned off the radio.

"Hey guys!" Peyton greeted. "Uh…how much of that could you see and hear?"

"Ears like ours don't miss much." said Brooklyn. "But great dance moves."

"Thanks." Peyton said. "So, what's going on?"

"The Pack's at Maddison Square tonight!" Lex exclaimed.

"Oh, I remember watching The Pack!" Peyton told the trio. "I went as Fox for a Halloween party at my old school."

"Cool." said Brooklyn.

"So, since The Pack's here tonight, we were wondering if you'd wanna come." said Broadway.

"Sure." said Peyton. "Sounds great!"

Broadway picked up Peyton and put her on his back, "Then c'mon, let's go."

"Wait, isn't somebody gonna tell Goliath?" Peyton asked.

Hudson stood before the trio, "I'll tell him when he gets back."

The trio and Peyton nodded and left.

.

.

.

.

**10:30 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

The flight was quick to Maddison Square, the four were early but it was just as well as they watched the people filling in.

"You sure you don't wanna sit with the other people Peyton?" asked Broadway.

"You kidding? A view like this above everyone? These are the best seats in the house!" replied Peyton.

They waited a half an hour till Lexington asked, "Isn't it time for the show to start?", his ocean blue eyes were gleaming with excitement.

Brooklyn told the little gargoyle with a calming gesture, "Relax, it'll happen."

Peyton told the trio, "I also heard that they're doing autographs and photo ops after the show. I'm gonna get an autograph and send it to my cousin. She's moving here in a few weeks."

"Sounds cool." said Broadway. "But what are you gonna give 'em to sign?"

"These drawings I made a while back." said Peyton as she took out two drawings she made of two of the members of The Pack. One was of Dingo and the other was of Fox. They looked exactly like them, the trio was impressed at how amazing her drawings were.

"They look exactly like them!" said Lex.

"How'd you draw these?" asked Brooklyn astonished.

"I remember collecting some trading cards of them when I lived in Colorado and I just used the ones of Fox and Dingo for reference." replied Peyton.

"I like 'em." said Lex.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and an announcer's voice spoke up, "_Ladies and Gentlemen. Please welcome the Pack!_"

Smoke blew from the stage and when it cleared the Pack was standing there.

All the young gargoyles and Peyton's eyes gleamed with excitement as the Pack went on the stage.

They then saw the Pack getting 'attacked' by the evil ninjas.

"_Oh no. It's the evil ninjas!_" The crowd began to 'boo', before it turned to cheers as the pack fought them and were winning.

The announcer continued, "_The ninjas don't fight with honor like the Pack does._"

"Wow, look at that!" said Lexington, captivated by the show, along with Peyton, Brooklyn and Broadway.

Two of the ninjas rushed to Dingo together, "_Teamwork, that's the key._"

Brooklyn rubbed his chin in thought, "These guys are alright."

Lexington nodded and looked down again with gleaming ocean blue eyes, "Yeah! Wouldn't it be great to meet 'em?"

"That'd be the best thing ever since, well maybe, stuffed crust pizza!" replied Peyton to the little gargoyle.

The Pack defeated all the ninjas and the crowd went wild as they chanted, "Pack, Pack!"

Then, Brooklyn, Broadway and Peyton stood up-Brooklyn stretched and yawned while Broadway rubbed his belly, "Well, show's over and I'm starving. Let's go."

"Hey, Brooklyn, can you fly me down to the autograph station?" Peyton asked.

"Anything you want kid." Brooklyn replied with a smile and Peyton got on his back, carrying her drawings in her sketchbook **(which she made from a green composition notebook)**.

Brooklyn turned to Lexington who hadn't stood up yet. "You comin' Lex?"

"Uh, later. You guys go ahead."

The two gargoyles nodded before they flew off with Peyton on Brooklyn's back.

.

.

.

.

**5:25 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

After getting her drawings signed by all the members of the Pack with photographs, stopping at the post office to send the drawing of Dingo to her cousin via Messenger, the two younger gargoyles and Peyton made it back to the castle for dinner before the gargoyles turned to stone.

"Here Broadway." Peyton said as she offered him a sandwich. "It's peanut butter and banana."

Broadway took a huge bite out of the sandwich and smacked his lips together, peanut butter was all over his lips.

"These are great." replied Broadway with a mouthful of the sandwich.

Peyton giggled as she handed another sandwich to Brooklyn before she made sandwiches for herself and Lexington when he came back.

"Glad you like 'em Broadway." replied Peyton.

"What makes this, um, peanut butter so sticky?" asked Brooklyn as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Well, chef's secret." replied the seven year old.

"Brooklyn, let me ask you something." said Broadway with his mouth full.

"What Broadway?"

Brooklyn turned around only to find Broadway with his mouth still covered in peanut butter and his stomach with a large smug of peanut butter and his claws covered with peanut butter and banana bits, both of his cheeks were stuffed with two sandwiches.

"Does this look weird to you?"

Brooklyn's eyes popped out a little when he saw the state of the aquamarine fat gargoyle.

Peyton only giggled and poured him a cup of milk.

"Here Broadway, wash it down with milk." she told him.

Broadway gulped down the milk.

Peyton then poured three more glasses for Brooklyn, herself and Lexington and put the little gargoyle's sandwich and milk in the fridge.

.

.

.

.

**6:01 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

The gargoyles and Peyton **(who was eating her peanut butter and banana sandwich)** waited and looked around for Lexington as dawn approached.

Goliath looked around, worried, "Where is he? It's almost dawn and he's still not back."

Hudson shook his head, "He always cuts it to close."

Broadway **(who had all the peanut butter cleaned off of him)** suddenly yelled, "There you are!"

Lexington landed and they all went over to greet him, however, Goliath only frowned and asked gruffly, "Where were you?"

Lexington smiled at him and told him, "I made us some new allies!"

Brooklyn's green eyes widened as he came closer and asked, "You don't mean the Pack?"

"No way." Peyton said in shock and disbelief as she ate.

"Yes way Peyton." Lexington said firmly, "And they're just like us. They defend the innocent and they do it on television."

"You let them see you?" Goliath asked, deeply displeased.

"Y-Yes. I did." Lexington said, refusing to back down. "And why not, you made friends with Elisa and Peyton."

"That was different." Goliath insisted.

Hudson looked out at the sky and pointed, "This argument will have to wait till nightfall lads."

Both Goliath and Lexington frowned as they got close to each other and Goliath pointed at Lexington sternly, "This isn't over."

The sun came up and they all turned to stone, Goliath and Lexington stayed in their same positions.

.

.

.

.

**5:45 P.M. **

.

.

.

.

After a long morning of homeschooling before the weekend begun and a long day of playing in Central Park while Elisa worked, Peyton went up to the castle and read Journey to the Center of the Earth as she waited for sunset for when the gargoyles would awaken.

The instant they awoken again, Lexington and Goliath were still at it with each other as if they never went to sleep that dawn. "You bet it isn't." Lexington growled at the giant gargoyle, "Why is Elisa different? These guys are defenders of the realm just like she is."

"He may be right Goliath." Hudson said in sudden agreement, "I've seen them on the picture box. There are constantly attacked by these 'evil ninjas'."

Broadway jumped in as well, "Maybe they could use our help."

Lexington shook his head, "Look, it's not like I revealed all our secrets, I'm not stupid. They don't even that we turn to stone during the day, they don't even know where we live. Look, will you please meet them before you judge them?"

Brooklyn said thoughtfully, "I think if anyone would understand us like Peyton does, they would to."

"We can't hide from the whole world up here. There are kindred spirits out there like Peyton is, but we got to look for them and we got to give them a chance." Lexington pressed. "Or else, we'll always be alone."

"Alright, take me to meet them." Goliath finally conceded. The trio cheered before Goliath continued, "If it's safe, we'll arrange introductions for the rest of you."

Hudson and Bronx left for down below.

"You coming Pey?" Lexington asked.

"Sure." replied Peyton. "You guys could use some back up."

Peyton slipped her backpack on her and climbed on Goliath's back as the two gargoyles flew to the studio where the Pack was.

.

.

.

.

**9:30 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

It wasn't long before Goliath, Peyton and Lexington were outside the warehouse. The three made their way deeper into the warehouse and looked around the dark room.

Peyton shone her flashlight around the area.

"I don't like this." said Goliath as he looked over the dark room.

"Still no sign of the Pack, Lex." said the seven year old as she shone her flashlight everywhere.

"They said they'd be here." said Lexington in worry.

Suddenly a light was thrown on them and Peyton had to cover her eyes moment before she could see again, then a grenade exploded smoke and the three fell back.

"It's a trap!" Goliath yelled as he, Peyton and Lex ran away from the bullets.

They then entered a dark corridor and they were then ambushed by Hyena who slashed them with her sharp claws, Goliath and Lexington roared before the little olive green gargoyle ran off to catch Hyena.

"Lexington!" Goliath called out.

Peyton and Goliath ran after Lex down the corridor to a series of different traps. Goliath carried Peyton in his arms as they evaded the traps.

"Cowards!" cried Lexington. "I thought you fought with honor!"

They managed to get through the traps but then two doors slammed in between them.

"Welcome to the gauntlet." said Fox's voice through the intercoms as the doors came closer between the two gargoyles and Peyton. "Normally the traps in here are illegal, but we juiced them up a little just for you three."

Goliath punched the steel doors and ripped them open and threw a giant contraption of some sort through the wall and crashed the wall open, then he, Lexington and Peyton jumped out and landed in another room.

"The roof!" cried Goliath. "Hurry!"

Peyton quickly climbed on Goliath's back as they climbed up to the roof.

"Let's get outta here before something else happens." said Peyton as she held on tight.

The Pack saw the two gargoyles and little girl escape through the roof and fly off.

They landed safely on a rooftop and Peyton slide off Goliath's back.

Peyton looked at the view of the city.

"We lost them." Peyton said with a breath of relief.

"I can't believe it!" Lexington cried, "They attacked us!"

Goliath saw a scratch mark on Peyton's left elbow.

"Peyton, your elbow."

Peyton looked at her elbow.

"Oh, it's just a small scratch." she replied to Goliath as she scrambled into her front pocket of her skirt and took out a teal bandage and a bottle of Benadryl cream. "Nothing but a little Benadryl and a band aid would help."

As Peyton tended to her small injury, she heard Lex cry out, "…Why?! We're not their enemies! They're no more than animals."

Goliath growled, "Worse than that. An animal hunts because its hungry, these hunters do it for sport."

"That's why my mom became a vet." added Peyton. "She helped and healed the animals, not kill them."

Lexington made a frustrated motion with his hands, "I'm never trusting anyone like the Pack again."

There was a short silence before Goliath perked up and wrapped Peyton protectively his arms and wings as an explosion threw them. Goliath stumbled back and Peyton held onto him and grunted from the sudden movement. After the purple gargoyle stabled himself he released Peyton and took a few steps forward.

"Lex!" Peyton yelled out.

Peyton watched as a rope caught Goliath, before he turned quickly and grabbed the little gargoyle also releasing him just near the edge, long enough to stretch out his little wings.

"I'm OK." Lexington growled.

Peyton climbed onto Goliath's back and off the two gargoyles flew. She hung on to Goliath tight as her heart raced. The two gargoyles turned to a corner and then the little girl saw the power lines get cut by Jackal.

"Look out!" she yelled.

Goliath and Lexington went to swerve but still got caught by them as the energy arched through their bodies. Goliath faltered in his flying, but remained conscience. Lexington also faltered in his flight as well, but unlike Goliath, he was not able to stay afloat and began to fall. Goliath rapidly moved Peyton onto his shoulder and caught Lexington before grabbing onto the building near him.

They hurried up to the edge and Peyton slide down Goliath's shoulder but a messed up, female laugh was heard before another explosion. They were thrown off the roof and Goliath managed to grab onto Peyton and held her close before he hit the ground with Lexington and went unconscious. Peyton landed on the street underneath Goliath's wing and got up and saw blood on the pavement.

"_**There goes another elbow.**_" she thought.

Peyton gasped and saw the two unconscious gargoyles, "Goliath! Lex!"

She tried to shake them awake but it was no use, she then checked their pulses.

"_**Still breathing.**_" she thought. "_**That's a relief.**_"

The Pack circled around Peyton and the two unconscious gargoyles.

"You OK there kid?" asked Wolf to Peyton in an innocent voice that could fool anybody.

"You get away from me." Peyton said in while backing up and standing in front of Goliath and Lexington.

Peyton stood in a fighting stance in front of all of them.

Fox went closer to Goliath when she heard two kids calling her and the other members.

"Hey look!"

"It's the Pack!"

"We love your show!"

The two kids went up to Wolf with bright eyes and wide smiles.

"Can we get your autograph?"

"How'd you do all those stunts?'

The two kids went on and on with questions.

"They are our adoring public." said Fox while rolling her eyes.

"Perfect timing." added Hyena sarcastically.

Soon enough, Lexington and Goliath began to gain consciousness.

"What are those things?" asked the boy.

Peyton turned around and saw Goliath and Lexington come up.

"Goliath! Lex!" Peyton exclaimed as she ran up to hug them. "You guys are OK!"

"Susan, Billy," called their mother. "Come away from them."

"There shooting a movie or something, you'll get in the way." added their father.

"Get back." said Wolf, "These are dangerous monsters by the evil ninjas."

He grabbed Susan and Billy and placed them by their parents.

"We'll protect you." said Wolf.

Obviously, he was acting.

Wolf rammed into Goliath and put him in a head lock.

"Take that you beast!" he yelled, in show.

Lexington leaped onto Dingo when he threw a disk that erupted into light and momentarily blinded him. As he was regaining his sight, he had blocked himself from getting hit with various small objects that the brother and sister were throwing at him. His anger was already at a dangerous level, he growled at the kids, "Stop it!"

They ran off to their parents and then Lex turned around back to his attacker.

Goliath knocked Wolf to the ground when he got up almost instantly and punched Goliath back. He fell next to a fire hydrant. Peyton ran over and pulled one of the caps off, it let out the water spew out and the large gargoyle diverted it to Hyena and Jackal.

Peyton brushed off her hands when she heard Goliath say, "Hold onto me Peyton."

Peyton gripped onto him tightly as Goliath and Lexington climbed up the building. She buried her face in his chest when a wave of shock rippled past them but that didn't slow them down as they quickly slipped over edge and away from view. The three ran into a maze with all different kinds of gargoyles, she felt like she was in a giant thicket filled with them.

….

_Peyton __**(who now wore peasant like clothing)**__ ran across the large green and thorny thicket behind the two gargoyles._

_As she ran, she saw all the gargoyles and felt like as they were moving with them as well, roaring, squealing and snarling at them as they ran._

_The little girl gasped softly as she saw all the gargoyles looking at them as if they were about to eat them alive as she and her two friends ran to escape the pack of rouge barbarians behind them, riding on large ragged and savage animals, a fox, a wolf, a dingo, a hyena and a jackal, the barbarians were close on their tail, the girl shook off the thought and caught up with the two gargoyles._

_They all found temporary hiding places among some gargoyles who had not awoken from their stone slumber._

_"Now what Goliath?" Peyton whisper-asked Goliath while panting. _

_Goliath turned to Peyton and Lexington, "Wait till one of them is alone. Then we'll strike."_

_Peyton nodded and remained quiet. _

….

The three didn't have to wait very long as Hyena fell a fare distance between the others. Goliath reacted quickly landed on her, hard. Sending her into unconsciousness instantly.

Then, Jackal rushed over to his sister but Goliath sent him into unconscious to. Fox and Wolf made a run for it but Goliath rammed into them, sending them down to a room with a photographer and three swimsuit models.

One of the models was grabbed by the arm by Fox and she pointed a gun at her, "Relax and we'll get through this."

As Fox was holding the model hostage with her gun, the photographer was snapping pictures of her and Wolf.

Peyton even snapped some photos with her camera for evidence for the police and then rushed out of the building to make a quick phone call.

She took out her green flip phone and dialed Captain Chavez.

"Captain Chavez," said Peyton. "Get the officers, we got ourselves a few runners….It's by that modeling place a couple of blocks away from Broadway, I'll leave pictures for evidence….OK, thanks a lot."

As Peyton hung up the phone and quickly stored it away in her backpack, she saw Lexington being tossed by Wolf and caught him as the two fell back onto the concrete pavement.

"Thanks Pey.." said Lexington as he got up.

"Don't mention it." replied Peyton as she brushed herself off.

The little gargoyle helped Peyton up as they saw Goliath fighting Wolf. The battle was over within a few minutes with Wolf and Fox unconscious on the streets. Goliath made his way to Lexington and Peyton ran over two the two gargoyles as the police sirens were blaring towards them.

"I called for some back up," Peyton explained to Goliath and Lexington. "And they got pictures for evidence."

"Then we will leave our foes to them." said Goliath as he placed a hand on Lexington's shoulder. "Come, we do not have much time."

Goliath picked up Peyton by the arm and placed her on his back as the two gargoyles flew off back to the castle.

.

.

.

.

**6:29 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

When they finally arrived back to the castle, the first thing Peyton did was place another teal bandage and Benadryl on her other elbow and then she met up with Goliath and Lexington. Goliath stood on one of the terraces while Lexington sat on the other, Peyton stood between them on the balcony of the castle.

"I feel like a fool letting the Pack trick me into luring you there." sighed Lexington.

"Because of who we are, we have to be cautious about trusting strangers." replied Goliath.

"I was so totally wrong!" exclaimed Lexington.

"Don't feel that way Lex," said Peyton as she wrapped the little olive green gargoyle's arm in a hug, "You're still kinda new to the city and its people, I get it, I was like that when me and my family first moved. My dad always told me to be aware of strangers and stuff like that."

"Yeah," said Lexington to the little girl. "But I thought they could be trusted! I thought they wouldn't attack us, I thought they could be our new allies like you are, b-but I was wrong."

"No Lexington, you were right." said Goliath. "We can't hide from the world, we must live in it. We must search for allies like Peyton, kindred spirits. And sometimes, we must take chances like we did tonight. To do otherwise, we are to remain forever alone."

Lexington smiled at Goliath and replied, "It's nice to know that there're still some heroes left."

"You got that right Lex." Peyton smiled.

Brooklyn and Broadway landed at the castle and Hudson was coming up with Bronx by his side.

"We just watched the news!" exclaimed Broadway with wide cyan blue eyes.

"The Pack's been arrested!" added Brooklyn, "They have photographs of Fox holding a woman hostage!"

"Those photos were provided for the police, curtesy of yours truly." said Peyton as she was beaming with pride.

Goliath smiled at the olive skinned seven year old.

"I thought they were the good guys." said Hudson. "Maybe we shouldn't believe everything we see on television."

"Yeah," replied Peyton. "I think that'd be best."

Hudson smiled at Peyton before he and the other gargoyles went to take their places on the pedestals. Bronx quickly got on Peyton's chest and gave her face a few licks before rushing off to his pedestal.

Peyton stood at the top of the terrace of the castle and watched as the gargoyles turned to stone as morning approached New York City.


	7. Demona's Temptation

Gordon and the Gargoyles

.

.

Chapter 3: Demona's Temptation

.

.

**10:47 P.M.**

.

.

Peyton stood next to Brooklyn and Broadway as Lexington finished welding the two pieces of metal together.

Broadway asked, "Isn't it finished yet? You've been here every night for a week."

Brooklyn agreed, "C'mon, you've ridden one of these before."

The little olive gargoyle scowled at his older rookery brothers, "You've rode a horse once, can you build one out of spare parts?"

Brooklyn shrugged.

Peyton looked over at the contraption Lexington made, "Wow Lex! I've seen a lot motorbikes, but this is the best motorbike yet!"

"Well, If it weren't for your engine repairs and tips on fixing cars, this wouldn't be possible." said Lexington.

"Just needs one more finishing touch."

Peyton rushed over to her Ninja Turtles tote bag and grabbed the following items: a stencil of a gargoyle she made herself, a fan, some tape and several cans of her spray paints.

The seven year old taped the stencil to the front of the motorcycle and spray painted the logo in red and cream in order to match Brooklyn colors. Then, she used the fan to dry her masterpiece.

Broadway and Lexington stood by Peyton and admired her work.

She said with a smile, "Now it's perfect."

Brooklyn then walked over and grabbed a helmet from the wooden table and poked two holes in the top.

"Why bother with the helmet, your head's hard enough." Broadway teased.

Brooklyn wrapped his wings around him, partly covering his legs which gave it a leathery look and Broadway helped him put on a black leather jacket. The red gargoyle grinned, "Hey, it's all part of the look."

"You look pretty rad Brook!" said Peyton.

"Thanks kid." replied Brooklyn.

The olive skinned seven year old then ran to the doorknob and put on her teal leather jacket that had a bunch of different patches and pins on it and grabbed her blue Hot Wheels motorcycle helmet and put it on her head. She went over to her cameo colored electric motorcycle that was by the tool bench.

"You know how to ride that thing?" asked Broadway.

"Of course I do." replied Peyton as she wheeled the motorcycle a bit closer to the larger one and turned it on with the keys that came with the electric motorcycle, causing the engine to rumble. "I replaced the fake engines and wiring with a real motorcycle engine so it's almost like a real motorbike."

Broadway opened the front hood of the small motorbike and Brooklyn looked into it. No doubt about it, it was real motorcycle engine.

"Wow.." they both said in surprise and amazement.

"Cool right?" the seven year old smiled.

Lexington stood up the bike and placed down the kickstand and triumphantly grinned, "There, it's ready."

Brooklyn sat down.

"Alright!" Brooklyn grinned as he put on his aviator sunglasses.

Peyton did the same and put her futuristic like sunglasses over her glasses.

"Let's do this." Peyton grinned.

Brooklyn turned on the bike and the engine began to rumble.

"You ready kid?" asked Brooklyn to Peyton.

"Let's roll daddy-o!" Peyton replied as she held onto the hand bars in front of the bike.

Brooklyn then sped out of the garage with Peyton behind him. The two gargoyles ran a bit after him, watching the two speed away through the gate and onto the road.

Broadway and Lexington cheered for a moment at the little gargoyles accomplishment before they quieted down and silently looked at each other.

"Hey, don't we get our turns?" asked Broadway.

Lexington shrugged.

.

.

.

.

**11:20 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

"So, this is your first joyride Peyton?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. "This is soooo cooool!"

Brooklyn smiled as they sped across the avenues of New York.

"Oh, this is great!" Brooklyn shouts into the air. "I LOVE THIS BIKE!"

"JOYRIDES ARE AWESOMMMEEE!" Peyton added with a large grin.

The two sped down a doughnut shop where two policemen were enjoying their doughnuts with coffee, but when they saw Brooklyn and Peyton speeding down which caused them to spill their coffee, they buckled up and drove behind them.

Peyton then heard the sound of sirens and turned around.

"Brooklyn!" she cried. "It's the cops!"

Brooklyn looked confused, that is, till he looked at the rear mirror and noticed.

"Oooh, not good." the red gargoyle said as he shook his head. "Not good."

He then turned to Peyton and said, "Step on it kid!"

"Coming Brook!" she replied and drove fast enough to catch up to him, they sped into an alley. The cops behind them shined a light on them. Peyton then saw a ramp.

"Now what?" Peyton asks the red gargoyle.

"Kid, you said last week that you hooked on a grappling hook onto the front of your bike right?" asked Brooklyn.

"Yeah." replied the seven year old.

"Hook your motorcycle onto mine." said the red gargoyle. "And whatever you do…..don' .go."

Peyton pulled a small lever on the front of the bike that activated a grappling hook to pop out from the front of the bike and hook onto the left side of Brooklyn's motorcycle **(almost like a side car for a motorcycle)**. The electric motorcycle held onto Brooklyn's bike like super glue.

"Hold on kid." Brooklyn exclaims as he sped up the bike more and rode onto a ramp. Peyton screamed as she held on tight to the bikes handles. Brooklyn then opened up his wings and softened the landing, once they were back on the ground, they skidded to a halt.

Peyton caught her breath as she released her electric motorcycle from Brooklyn's motorcycle.

"Nice save Brooklyn." Peyton said shakily. "That was to close for comfort."

"No kidding." Brooklyn replied as he wrapped his wings around his legs.

He heard his stomach growl.

"I could go for some grub." the red gargoyle said.

"Leave that to me.." replied the olive skinned seven year old.

.

.

.

.

**1:14 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

"Thanks Jason! Good luck finishing your crossword puzzle!"

"Anytime Ms. Gordon!"

Peyton walked to the back of the alley way of a Nathan's Hot Dogs restaurant with a large paper bag with her.

"Ok, Brooklyn, I got 'em." said Peyton calling out for Brooklyn. "You can come out now."

The red gargoyle glided down from a fire escape and wrapped his wing around his legs.

Out of the paper bag came four cardboard containers, two with chili dogs and two with medium bacon ranch fries, and two medium plastic cups with lids containing lemonade. Peyton handed two containers and one plastic cup to Brooklyn and kept the other two containers and other cup for herself.

"Your gonna love these Brooklyn." said Peyton taking out her chili dog from its container. "These are called chili dogs. They're hot dogs with chili on top of them."

Brooklyn sniffed a bit before taking a bite.

"Try it with the bacon ranch fries." said Peyton with a mouth covered in chili as she put a few bacon ranch fries on top of her chili dog.

Brooklyn put some fries with his chili dog and took another bite. He licked his lips in satisfaction as he kept eating his chili dog.

After the two finished their chili dogs and fries, Peyton asked him, "Good right?"

"Yeah! Amazing!" exclaimed Brooklyn as he wiped his mouth, so did Peyton.

"And this Brooklyn is what we called lemonade." explained Peyton. "It's a drink made from lemon juice, it's really sour but I still drink it!"

Brooklyn held up his cup and Peyton did the same.

"Cheers!" said Peyton as she declared a toast. They clinked their cups together and drank their lemonade. Peyton let out a belch and so did Brooklyn. They stared at each other before they bursted into laughter.

As Peyton was throwing out their trash in the nearby dumpster, they heard the sound of motorcycles. Peyton and Brooklyn looked and saw a whole gang of bikers riding down the streets.

"Woah…" said Peyton in astonishment. "Bikers…real live bikers!"

"Yes! Kindred spirits!" exclaimed Brooklyn.

Peyton put back on her helmet and hopped back on her electric motorcycle and rode towards them behind Brooklyn.

"Hey, Wait for me!" the girl called out as she ride behind the red gargoyle.

One of the bikers noticed the two and stopped the other bikers in front.

"Hey, righteous hawk man." said one of the bikers. He got off his motorcycle and walked towards them with his buddies following behind. Brooklyn turned off the motor and got off for him to get a better look while Peyton hopped off her own electric motorcycle and took off her helmet, her curly brown hair was a bit messy from the helmet being on her head for a while.

She lowered her sunglasses that were in front of her real glasses and said like a western cowboy, "Evenin' boys."

One of the bikers, who was big and buff **(almost like the Hulk, minus the temper and the green skin)**, walked over to Peyton and snorted with a wicked grin, "I think you're in the wrong group kid. This ain't a place for toys."

"This isn't a-" Peyton started to argue. "Well I mean, it is a toy, but check out the engine."

Peyton opened up the hood and the giant biker walked over and leaned down to get a closer look.

He laughed and said, "Like I'mma believe that this thing has a-"

He looked into the hood of the cycle and just as the olive skinned seven year old had said, there was a real motorcycle cycle, rumbling lowly.

"U-U-Uh….." the large biker stammered. "W-W-What I was gonna say was, uh….nice ride kid."

"Thank you." Peyton replied in a tone of satisfactory.

The leader of the bikers went over to Brooklyn's motorcycle and commented, "That's some cherry rig bro."

"Glad ya like it." replied Brooklyn.

"Where'd ya get it?" asked another biker.

"My friends and I made it." replied Brooklyn.

"Took us a week to do it, and I added the stencil on the front." added Peyton beaming with pride.

"Hey, cool." the leader of the biker gang said.

"Yeah, it is a wicked ride." said Peyton.

The leader laughed a bit and said, "Hey, y'know..you and your pal here are OK kid."

"Really?" asked Peyton astonished. "Sweet! I'm Peyton, and this big guy here is Brooklyn."

"Pleasure." said another biker and he and Peyton spit-shaked **(which Peyton didn't mind doing at all, in fact she liked it)**.

Brooklyn took off his helmet as Peyton as making friends with the other bikers, but that was kind of a bad move…OK, it was a totally bad move.

The other bikers became astonished and shocked of Brooklyn's appearance, not in a good way though.

"What th-?" It's a freaky monster!" said the leader.

"What? No." said Peyton. "He not a monster, he's my friend!"

"You know this guy?" asked one of the bikers.

"Yeah!" Peyton protested with angry eyes.

"Well 'in that case GET 'IM! And get the girl to!" the leader of the bikers ordered.

Peyton's eyes went wide but she held her ground.

"Uh oh.." she said lowly.

Suddenly, all the bikers piled onto Brooklyn while the leader grabbed onto Peyton's wrist.

"Don't worry kid." said the leader with a wicked grin. "This ain't gonna hurt a bit."

Peyton had to act fast, she did a roundhouse kick and a jab-cross combination, knocking the leader of the bikers to the ground, and rushed to Brooklyn's aid.

"Ack!" yelled one of the bikers. "Why you lil-"

"Leave her alone!" yelled Brooklyn as he threw the bikers off of him, his green eyes glowed white. "You wanna fight? You got it!"

Brooklyn spread his wings out as the other bikers got scared, Peyton got in a boxing stance and narrowed her eyes at the bikers.

One of the bikers took out his wrench and charged for Brooklyn and Peyton, the seven year old tripped the biker and punched his stomach as he landed on the bike, causing the other motorcycles to topple over. Brooklyn grabbed the other biker and tossed him aside, landing on the other bikers.

"What's the matter with you guys?!" asked Peyton as she stepped on another bikers foot. "He was just trying to fit in!"

"Get 'em!" the leader ordered again and all the men piled up on Brooklyn and Peyton, but with Brooklyn's strength, he threw the men off of them.

"ENOUGH!" the red gargoyle growled as he stood in front of Peyton.

The leader stood in front of the red gargoyle and Peyton and took out his gun. "Let's see if you're bullet proof, ya freak." The men that were nearby them ran away, the leader was about to shoot until something caught him off aim but he still managed to shoot at Brooklyn though, grabbing Peyton and wrapping her carefully under his wings, he dodged quickly to the side. The bullet flew right by Brooklyn's motorcycle and exploded.

All Peyton could say was, "Woah…"

"My bike!" growled Brooklyn in frustration.

"….Now your gonna get it." said Peyton to the biker leader with a glare and narrowed cerulean eyes.

Brooklyn and Peyton turned only to find the mysterious creature landing with her back turned on them and facing the biker leader.

The one the girl and the gargoyle faced had a chain with him and swung it at Brooklyn, wrapping around his arm and pulling on it and Brooklyn pulled on it causing the biker to fall down. The mysterious creature faced the blonde haired biker, it grabbed the bikers collar and tossed him aside violently, knocking him unconscious.

The leader took another chance and shoots at them. Brooklyn wrapped Peyton in his wing as the bullets fired. The mysterious creature grabbed Brooklyn by the arm and ran into an alley while Peyton quickly hopped on her electric motorcycle without putting on her helmet and drove off behind them, the creature started to climb up the walls with Peyton on Brooklyn's back and the girls electric motorcycle parked in the alleyway, the two gargoyles jumped into the air and glide a good distance away from the scene with Peyton holding onto Brooklyn tight.

The creature flew farther ahead from them and landed on a nearby rooftop. Brooklyn landed with Peyton. Peyton made her way to the creature but it hide itself behind the chimney.

"Hey! Wait! C-Come back….I just wanna say thank you for saving our tails back there!" Peyton tried to talk to the creature but the creature kept backing away from them.

"Broadway? Lexington?" Brooklyn asks as if thinking they were playing a trick on him and Peyton.

"None of the above." It says.

"Wait a minute.." said Peyton, she turned around and from out of the shadows came none other than…..

"Demona?!" asked Brooklyn in disbelief.

"I thought you were dead!" added Peyton.

"Don't be afraid you two.." said Demona. "I just want to talk."

"You'd better get away from Brooklyn and me!" threatened Peyton as she got in a boxing stance, her cerulean blue eyes were narrowed with anger.

"Pey's right, last time we met, you wanted to blow us away with a bazooka." Brooklyn tried to say with strength but it didn't come out as well as he hoped. He neared the railing as he grabbed Peyton by the arm and he's ready to take off.

"That was then," Demona said trying to talk them into staying.

"And this is goodbye!" said Brooklyn, quickly flipping over and jumping onto the railing with Peyton on his back. "C'mon Pey."

"Wait! Please!" said Demona, stopping the red gargoyle and the little olive skinned girl. "I'm sorry Brooklyn and to you as well Peyton. I know I shouldn't have shot at you both. I was crazy with rage and fear. If you two only knew what I've gone through for hundreds of years dealing with the humans," Demona looks at her with 'sadness'.

"Hundreds of years? I thought you were under the sleeping spell like we were," thought Brooklyn.

"He's right Demona, you couldn't have survived for a thousand years." added Peyton. "By now, you should've been old with grey hairs and wrinkles all over your body like my great grandma."

Demona glared at Peyton a bit before turning to Brooklyn.

"It's a long story. Centuries long." Demona said in 'pain'. "I'd like to tell you it, if you two will let me," she looked at Brooklyn and Peyton with kind eyes that could betray them twice.

"I don't trust you Demona," replied Brooklyn, shaking his head.

"Me neither. " added Peyton standing close to the red gargoyle.

"Wasn't this like old times?" asked Demona. "Fighting together, side by side? Comrades in arm?"

"Stay back!" cried Brooklyn as he gently kept his grip on Peyton's wrist.

"I saved both of your lives right now. Doesn't that at least entitle me to a moment of your time?" Demona asked the red gargoyle and the young girl.

Brooklyn lowered his wings and let go of Peyton's wrist but he remained on the railing.

"Alright, I'm listening."

While Demona was telling her story, Peyton decided that it would be a good idea to keep an extra close eye on Demona, in case she would betray them both.

.

.

.

***In the French Narration Voice* **_**50 Minutes Later…**_

.

.

.

"I want to help you Brooklyn. Help all the gargoyles," Demona stated again. "Those humans that you and the girl met, what did you both do to provoke them?"

"We didn't do anything," Brooklyn growled with his anger rising. "They just attacked us."

Demona laid a claw on Brooklyn's shoulder but he's tense of Demona's touch and replied, "That's what humans are like."

"That's not true!" exclaimed Peyton. "Not all humans are bad! They're also good humans out there like me and Elisa! Goliath said that they'll get used to Brooklyn and the others an-"

Demona cut the seven year old off and said, "They were used to me and Brooklyn a thousand years ago."

She then turned to Brooklyn and asked him, "Did that stop them from betraying and destroying our kind?"

Brooklyn was hesitating on that answer.

"I-I don't know." he replied.

Demona jumped up and stood on the railing next to the red gargoyle and the girl.

"You two don't know the depths to what humanity can sink in, my young friends. But I do. Over the centuries I have seen horrors that would blast your souls." she said.

Peyton hesitated for a moment before she replied, "Fine. But I've got my eye on you Demona."

Demona just rolled her olive colored eyes at the seven year old as Brooklyn let her hop onto his back **(not literally though) **as they flew off into the city.

They soon land on a rooftop and a scream caught the three's attention, Brooklyn and Peyton looked down to see a mugger running off a women's purse.

"Help!" she cried. "Police! Police!"

Brooklyn was about to fly down and stop the mugger till Demona placed a claw on his shoulder.

"What would you do?" Demona asked. "Capture him for human justice? He'd be out of jail and back on the streets in a day."

Brooklyn and Peyton looked at her with narrowed eyes as they flew off again.

Demona and Brooklyn flew off into the city and then stopped in front of a large window at the side of a house. Inside the house were two parents arguing.

"Look, his grades stink, his friends are hoodlums!" the father argued with the mother.

"What do you care?! You're never at home anyway!" replied the mother as she took a vase and throws it at the father. The father ducks just in time and the vase brakes at the impact at the door.

"In modern times Brooklyn," said Peyton. "We call that a divorce. Its when parents do like each other anymore and start arguing all the time."

Soon, the red gargoyle and little girl hear a door slam shut and saw a teenage boy run away from his home. Brooklyn and Peyton were about to run up to the boy to stop him till Demona stops them.

"Don't," Demona said with glowing eyes. "They can't share their own homes without fighting and do you think that they'll share this world with us?"

Demona, Brooklyn, and Peyton **(on Brooklyn's back)** climbed up the wall of the house and glided off into another part of the city. They soon land on another rooftop and see a murder scene going on. The police finished taking the evidence from the scene of the crime and the body itself.

Brooklyn asked Peyton, "What's that white stuff on the street?"

"Oh! Elisa told me about that once." said Peyton. "They put tape on the streets or on the floor to mark where the corpse is."

"Exactly," replied Demona as she turned to Brooklyn and said, "They hold each others lives completely without worth. Do you really think they'll accept us with open arms?"

Demona then gestured to the crime scene below them. Police sirens could be heard coming from each direction.

"…Maybe…" Peyton said shyly.

"…What was that child?" Demona asked.

"I-I said maybe they could…" Peyton said. "Once they got to know Brooklyn and the others of course."

Demona just stared at Peyton before turning to Brooklyn and said, "And this is not the worst of it. We must make Goliath see the truth. Humanity will never accept nor trust us,"

"But not all humans are like that!" Peyton protested.

"Yeah." agreed Brooklyn. "Elisa and Peyton here are our friends."

"Perhaps Elisa and the girl are an exception to this world but can they keep you safe from the whole world?" asked Demona.

"If I had to, I would." Peyton said, hugging Brooklyn's arm. "And Elisa would do the same to!"

"That's not true!" Demona protested. "Only we gargoyles can protect each other. We gargoyles must be united and strong. And willing to deal with the humans as they would with us!"

Demona held out her fist and her olive eyes glowed red as she continued, "Goliath thinks we gargoyles can hide in their mists like mice and hope for their understanding. This is not possible! Remember what happened to Goliath and Lexington? They were hunted down like animals because Lexington trusted the Pack!"

"Wait, how did you know about all that?" Peyton asked Demona.

Demona only ignored her and gestures down below.

"If you don't believe me Brooklyn, then show your yourself to them." she said as she pointed down below.

Brooklyn only stayed put with Peyton by her side, but Brooklyn however, was totally convinced of Demona's words.

"Very wise, my young friends." Demona said with a grin. "They would shoot you down like a dog Brooklyn."

Brooklyn winced at the sight at the thought of that happening to any of them, including Peyton and said,

"Lets say your right. What can we gargoyles do? Goliath still believe that humanity will accept us, eventually."

"Goliath must be made to see the truth for the good of us all." replied Demona. "There is a way Brooklyn. The Grimorum Arcanorum."

Peyton was confused at what Demona just said.

"What's a Grimorimum A-Acracnia.." Peyton started to ask.

"The Grimorum Arcanorum." replied Brooklyn. "It's a spell book the Megus used to put us in that stone sleep for a long time."

"What's in that book?" Peyton asked.

"It holds a collection of spells and charms that were written ages ago." Demona asked.

A real spell book?!

"Wow, Cool!" the girl exclaimed. "But, uh..how's a spell book gonna make Goliath see the truth about humans?"

"Simple." Demona replied. "Brooklyn, bring the Grimorum to me. There is a spell of truth in its pages. With it, I can open Goliath eyes. Once he understands, the others would follow."

Brooklyn and Peyton look down at the crime scene below, the police cars and ambulance trucks started to leave.

Demona just smiled evilly and nodded.

.

.

.

.

**6:17 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

After dropping off Peyton's electric motorcycle at the side of Elisa's apartment, Brooklyn glided back to the castle. Goliath, Hudson, Bronx, Broadway, and Lexington stood at the top turret as they saw Brooklyn land on a pedestal and Peyton climb off his back.

"Hey guys!" Peyton greeted with a grin.

"How was your joyride?" Goliath asked.

"Um, illuminating." Brooklyn reported dully.

"Goliath!"

The large lavender gargoyle turned to see Elisa coming up the stairs.

"I'm glad I caught you before dawn." she said.

"Hi Elisa!" Peyton greeted while waving.

"Yes, Elisa is something wrong?" Goliath asked.

"There will be," she replied in a worried tone. "Xanatos's sentence is almost up. He'll be out of jail in a month."

"Already?" Broadway asked, quite surprised. "It felt like he was in jail only a week ago."

"Time flies when your having fun Broadway." Peyton replied.

"What's that mean?" the aquamarine gargoyle asked her.

Peyton was just about to answer his question till she heard Elisa say, "…It concerns you. You'll all have to find another place to live. But don't worry, I think I found the perfect place."

"There's no need for that. Xanatos has been beaten. The castle is ours now!" Goliath stated.

"How do we know that?" Brooklyn asked Goliath. "What if he tries to reclaim it?"

"We will deal with it if and when it happens," Goliath said as he walked over to Brooklyn. "But we are not leaving our home!"

"But Goliath-"

Brooklyn was about to make his point till the sun came up, and the gargoyles turned to stone.

Elisa noticed and saw the sun rise from above the clouds.

She then said to herself, "That's one way of avoiding a conversation."

Peyton looked over at a fresh picture she took from her camera.

"I think I'll try to paint this and surprise Hudson with it later tonight." Peyton said happily.

Elisa laughed and said, "C'mon Peyton. You got some homeschooling to do."

"Coming!" Peyton replied and followed Elisa down the castle steps.

.

.

.

.

**6:59 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

Peyton rushed up the castle steps and looked out the balcony. She just came from putting up a new painting she did as a gift for Hudson in the TV room where he always sat, and it wasn't a better time that she made it to the top of the castle; the gargoyles were waking up!

Goilath and the others skins began to crack and a series of roars filled the air. Peyton watched with delight.

The seven year old greeted the gargoyles with hugs and laughter as Bronx licked her face before he ran down the castle steps to catch up to Hudson.

Broadway yawned before suggesting, "Let's get some breakfast."

"I made waffles for you guys." Peyton said as she climbed on the aquamarine gargoyles back.

"You coming Brooklyn?" Lexington asked the red gargoyle.

"Maybe later." Brooklyn replied.

Shrugging, Broadway, Lexington, and Peyton head off to the kitchen to get their food.

.

.

.

.

**8:38 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

"OK, so the chocolate chip waffles are Broadway's, the banana walnut waffles are for you Lex, the blueberry waffles are for Brooklyn if he wants it later, and the other plate of chocolate waffles are mine."

Peyton took out the plastic covering for her waffles she made earlier in the day before she popped them in the microwave.

"What do you think guys?" Peyton asked. "I didn't know which type of waffles you wanted so I mixed and matched a few of the toppings for you."

Lexington scarfed down a huge piece of his waffles in his mouth and licked his lips with satisfactory, syrup trickled down his chin a bit.

"These are great Peyton!" the little olive gargoyle said with his mouth full of his waffles.

Broadway practically swallowed his waffles whole, chocolate was displayed all over his mouth and claws.

"I agree!" said Broadway with a mouthful of waffles as he licked the chocolate off his claws and mouth.

Peyton swirled some whipped cream on top of her waffles before she took a piece into her mouth.

"Mm..Brooklyn doesn't know what he's missin'!" said Broadway as he was scrapping some of the chocolate off of his plate and onto his fork.

"Yeah," added Lexington as he took another bite of his waffles. "Wonder why he looked upset when we woke up?"

"I bet he's a bit grumpy cause he's hungry or somethin'" suggested Peyton. "I know I do."

Broadway wiped his mouth clean of the chocolate from his waffles, "Me to. I I didn't have food in my stomach, I don't know what I'd do with myself."

Lexington rolled his eyes at Broadway as he ate his waffles.

Peyton only smiled as she licked the whipped cream off her fork.

.

.

.

.

**11:46 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

_"Well, it is just as I have been telling you, Mr. Sherlock Holmes," said Jabez Wilson, mopping his forehead; "I have a small pawnbroker's business at Coburg Square, near the City. It's not a very large affair, and of late years it has not done more than just give me a living. I used to be able to keep two assistants, but now I only keep one; and I would have a job to pay him but that he is willing to come for half wages so as to learn the business." _

Goliath was perched on one of the pedestals on the top turret of the castle with his eyes closed, deep in thought, while Peyton was reading aloud to her Shrelock Holmes book she checked out earlier in the day.

The seven year old paused as she saw Goliath deep in though and thought his eyes were closed due to him trying to concentrate.

Peyton shyly asked him, "Um….I-I'm not disturbin' you or anything right?...Goliath?"

"Hm?"

Goliath turned to Peyton and replied, "Oh, no Peyton, you're not disrupting me. I was…only thinking to myself."

"About what?" Peyton asked.

"Random times in the past in Scotland, our new lives here," Goliath replied. "I've also been pondering about the book you were reading aloud."

"I like reading out loud." said Peyton as she sat beside Goliath with her book open. "It helps me make what I'm reading more understandable. Do…do you read aloud sometimes to Goliath?"

"…..Only when I'm in the castle library or when no one is around I read aloud." replied Goliath. "What is it that your reading Peyton?"

Peyton put in a Goosebumps bookmark on the page she was reading before she handed the book over to Goliath and the lavender gargoyle began to skim one of the pages.

"It's called Sherlock Holmes." said Peyton. "It's about a detective and his partner who lived in the Victorian times of London, and they solve mysteries and crimes together. Almost what Elisa does for her job with the police."

Golaith skimmed another page of the book and noticed her bookmark.

"And that piece of paper there is called a bookmark." explained Peyton. "It marks down where a person left off while reading."

The giant gargoyle took out the bookmark and examined it.

"What is this…this, Goosebumps?" he asked.

"Goosebumps is a whole collection of creepy stories," explained Peyton with a grin, "and next to Huckleberry Finn, Goosebumps is one of my favorite book collections! Especially the book about the living dummy."

"Dummy?" asked Goliath.

Peyton giggled and said, "A ventriloquist dummy. I actually have some of the book in my room, if you want I can bring some of the Goosebumps books with me and I can show some of them to you."

"I'd love that." replied Goliath with a smile. "And in return, how about I show you some of the books that I've read next time you come?"

"Yeah!" replied Peyton. "That'd be awesome!"

Peyton was about to continue reading where she left off till she saw Brooklyn gliding towards the castle.

"Goliath," said Brooklyn with a smile. "I've found a fascinating place."

"How so?" Goliath asked.

"It's like the world we came from." Brooklyn explained. "It's called the Cloisters, would you like to see it?"

Goliath smiled and prepared to take off till Peyton asked, "Can I come to Brooklyn?"

"Sure Peyton." said Brooklyn with a smile.

Peyton grinned as she closed her book and put it in her Mighty Morphin Power Rangers backpack before climbing onto Goliath's back and watched the two gargoyles take to the sky.

.

.

.

.

**12:17 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

Brooklyn and Goliath soon landed at the Cloisters while Peyton leaped off the giant gargoyle's back and fastened her backpack on to her…well, back obviously.

"Wow.." Peyton said, smiling with amazement.

Goliath examined the Cloisters and smiled.

"It's beautiful," he said as he looked around mesmerized. "I wish we had brought the others."

"Yeah, they don't know what they're missing out on!" said Peyton smiling wide.

"It's good you didn't because we wanted you here alone."

Brooklyn, Goliath, and Peyton turned to see Demona stepping out of the darkness and Brooklyn went to stand next to her.

Peyton was in shock! She completely forgotten that Demona asked Brooklyn to bring the Grimorum to her to make Goliath see the truth in some form! She didn't actually think that Brooklyn would go ahead and do it!

Goliath stared at Demona in disbelief. "Demona. So you did survive."

"I always survive." said Demona as she was flipping through the pages of the book to find the spell she was looking for.

"The Grimorum, Brooklyn what is happening here?" asked Goliath as he analyzed the scene.

"Just listen to her Goliath please." said Brooklyn trying to reassure him. "She has something very important to say to you."

"He's right Goliath. Listen and obey." said Demona as she began to recite the spell. Peyton couldn't understand it though, mainly because it was written in Latin.

"Demona, what are you saying to him?" Peyton asked, hoping nothing bad would happen to Goliath.

But Demona only ignored her and continued reciting the spell. Suddenly, green magic appears in her claw and she shoots it straight at Goliath. The giant lavender gargoyle began to groan till he stood completely still.

"Goliath?" asked Peyton as she slowly came up to the lavender gargoyle. "Goliath are you ok?"

Soon, his eyes open. But, instead of his deep brown eyes, Goliath's eyes opened to reveal that they are green and pupil-less and he was looking very tired and lifeless.

Peyton gasped.

"What did you do to him Demona?!" Peyton asked in a rage.

"I thought the spell was gonna make him see the truth!" Brooklyn said.

Demona closed the Grimorum with a wicked smile.

"It will you two." she said. "Watch."

Demona turned to Goliath and said, "Humans are our enemies."

"Humans are our enemies." repeated Goliath in a dull, lifeless tone.

"What?!" Peyton gasped in shock.

"No. This wasn't the plan! None of this was part of the plan!" exclaimed Brooklyn. "I wanted to free his mind not enslave it!"

"You wanted him to know the truth. Now the truth he'll only know is what we tell him," said Demona, pleased that her plan was a success.

"Your insane!" Brooklyn said enraged.

The red gargoyle lunged onto Demona and Peyton followed behind him, trying to snatch the book from Demona.

"GIVE US BACK THE G-Grimorium, th-th…JUST GIVE ME THE BOOK DEMONA!" yelled Peyton trying to punch her.

"Brooklyn, Peyton, wait!" Demona said in a sweet and calm tone. "You must trust me."

"Peyton was right!" said Brooklyn as he green eyes began to glow white. "I shouldn't have trusted you from the beginning!"

"Goliath! Restrain them!" commanded Demona. "Leave Brooklyn alive but bring the girl to me!"

Soon, the giant gargoyle made his way over to Brooklyn and Peyton.

"I've seen Goliath beat someone else up already!" said Peyton. "How bad can he be?!"

Goliath let out a low growl and Peyton turned to the side and saw Goliath looming over her.

"Uh oh.." Peyton said lowly.

Goliath was about to grab Peyton till Brooklyn grabbed her arm to pull her away to safety.

"Goliath! Stop! It's us! Peyton and Brooklyn!" said Peyton as she tried to get Goliath to snap out of his trance.

The lavender gargoyle soon grabbed Peyton and wrapped her up in a bear hug until Brooklyn kicked his back, making him loose his grip on Peyton and she fell onto her feet, brushing herself off.

Soon, the girl and the red gargoyle run through a pair of doors. Brooklyn knocked them down and the two friends entered into a church like area inside the Cloisters and split and hide behind pillars.

Demona and Goliath come in a few seconds later. "Brooklyn, Peyton, wait, I won't hurt either one of you," Demona said, trying to use her sweet voice. "Don't you see? This is the only way. This is only temporary. He will obey who holds the spell. We can protect him from his lack of experience until we gargoyles have reached our goals." The female gargoyle kept on looking for the two.

An idea was put into Peyton's head at what Demona just said.

Brooklyn makes a move to Goliath and tried to knock him unconscious but the giant lavender gargoyle grabbed the red gargoyle's wrist and gets a strong hold on him. "Goliath, you can't let Demona control you, you got to snap out of it!"

The red gargoyle tried to reach for Goliath but the giant gargoyle was hit with a pillar and Peyton rushed to his aid.

"You OK Brooklyn?" Peyton asked helping him sit up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." assured Brooklyn as he rubbed his head.

Demona came up to Brooklyn and Peyton with the Grimorum in hand. "I hate to do this but you left me no choice."

Peyton gasped in horror as she saw the Grimorum, she was gonna put the exact same spell she used on Goliath on Brooklyn.

The girl was helping Brooklyn up still she felt something hit her head a bit. She turned behind her to find something green sticking out of her backpack. It looked like…..wait….another idea popped into her head.

As Demona was chanting the spell and pointing towards Brooklyn, Peyton grabbed the green stick from behind her backpack and when she pulled it out, she swung the book out of Demona's claws and onto the floor.

That stick that she used to get the Grimorum from Demona was her special green hockey stick.

"Nice thinking." said Brooklyn as he pulled himself up and ran towards the Grimorum.

Peyton slipped on her teal, black, purple, and pink roller skates and started gliding fast behind Brooklyn.

"Goliath!" called Demona. "Stop them! Bring the girl to me but leave Brooklyn alive!"

Brooklyn picked up the Grimorum and flips to the page with the spell as Peyton glided to his side. He tried to rip apart the pages that contained the spell, but the pages were to hard to excise from the book.

"Wait," Peyton said, taking out a pair of blue and red scissors. "Now, try ripping the pages out again."

Brooklyn tried ripping the pages out again and soon understood where this idea was going…and just in knick of time to because by the time the pages were cut out from the Grimorum, Demona found Brooklyn and Peyton and snatched the book from Brooklyn and used her tail to wrap Peyton's ankle around in a tight grasp while she grabs Brooklyn by the throat with her free claw.

"You fools!" she cried. "Do you think I've come this far just to let you both stop me now?!"

The pale blue gargoyle tossed the red gargoyle and seven year old aside and went back to Goliath.

"Goliath!" she called to the zombified Goliath. "Destroy them! I have the book , you must obey."

"You hold the book Demona…" started Brooklyn.

Peyton held up two pages that came from the Grimorum she cut out.

"…but we have the spell!" Peyton finished for Brooklyn with a smirk.

Demona's eyes widened in shock. She turned to the page where the spell once was and saw that it had been excised from the Grimorum.

"Goliath!" Peyton called out to the lavender gargoyle. "Get her!"

The giant gargoyle followed Peyton's orders much like a dog would obey its master and makes a grab for Demona.

The pale blue gargoyle threw the book at Goliath's face and hits him straight in the back and throws him to the pillar.

But that didn't stop him from capturing Demona, but alas, she grabbed a huge tapestry and threw it on top of Goliath as a cloaking device.

Demona quickly grabbed the book and made a break through the window. But because Goliath was stronger than a dump truck **(according to Peyton)**, he was able to rip the tapestry in half and made his pursuit towards Demona.

Peyton placed her roller skates, hockey stick, and scissors inside her backpack and climbed onto Brooklyn's back and made a hot pursuit for Goliath and Demona.

But for Goliath, having bigger wings, quickly caught up with Demona and almost brought her down to the river.

The pale blue gargoyle used the Grimorum to hit Goliath upside the head, causing the lavender gargoyle to let her go and crash land on the grass.

The two gargoyles then got up and faced each other.

Demona then grabbed a huge rock from the ground and threw it at Goliath, but the dazed gargoyle got out of the way and the giant rock hit a tree.

"Even with no one of your own, your still a force to be reckoned with." said Demona, lashing out her claws.

Suddenly, Demona looked up and heard Brooklyn yelling and gliding towards her with Peyton on his back.

The pale blue gargoyle grabbed the Grimorum and stood over the river.

Brooklyn and Peyton found Demona and saw her with the book by the river.

"You've won..This time." said Demona as she held the book.

"NO!" Brooklyn shouted as the Grimorum was thrown towards the river.

Soon, Peyton had another idea.

She remembered that she built a suction-cup gun out of an old NERF gun one of her cousins had when he was little.

"Brooklyn! I'm going towards the river!" said Peyton, taking out the hand made gun from her backpack pocket. "I have something to get the Grimorum back!"

Brooklyn saw the suction cup gun in her hand and saw where this idea was going. With a nod, Brooklyn quickly set her down and she rushed towards the river. She slide down the ledge and waited till she had a good angle to fire.

"Almost…" she said to herself.

The Grimorum hit a rock and with a flick of the plastic trigger, out came a green sticky hand toy attached to a magenta piece of yarn and that sticky hand toy grabbed onto the Grimorum like super glue, the olive skinned seven year old then reeled in the Grimorum and caught it in her hands.

"I GOT IT!" she yelled.

Soon, she felt the rocks cracking beneath her feet, the seven year old looked down and saw that the ledge she stood on was about the crumble and fall. Peyton held on for dear life and tried to keep her balance, but it was no use, the rock broke off and Peyton began to plummet towards the river. She screamed as she held on to the Grimorum tight but at the last second, Brooklyn swooped down the river towards the girl

"GOTCHA!" said Brooklyn as she caught the girl in his arms.

Peyton caught her breath as Brooklyn held her bridal style in his arms, gliding her back up to safety.

"Nice catch Brooklyn." said Peyton, between breaths. "I guess four hands are better than two huh?"

Brooklyn didn't reply but only smiled at her.

Soon, Brooklyn went back to the zombified Goliath and he let Peyton back down on her own two feet. The two then heard Demona screech into the air as she glided away.

Brooklyn sighed and said to the zombified lavender gargoyle, "C'mon…lets go home."

Goliath obeyed and soon the two gargoyles **(with Peyton on Brooklyn's back)** glided back to the castle.

.

.

.

.

**6:20 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

Lexington, Hudson, Broadway, Hudson, Bronx, Brooklyn, Elisa, and Peyton stood in an arc formation with Goliath staring in a daze in front of them.

"I gone through the Grimorum page by page, but I don't know how to reverse the spell Demona put on Goliath." said Brooklyn.

"You mean he's going to be like this forever?" Broadway asked with his fin-like ears dropped.

Brooklyn turned to Goliath as he stared into his green, pupil-less eyes and said, "I don't know if you can understand me Goliath but….I'm sorry. This is all my fault…If I hadn't let Demona talk me into stealing the Grimorum…"

Hudson placed a talon on Brooklyn's shoulder.

"How are we going to help him?" asked Lexington, worried. "We can't defeat the spell."

Soon, Elisa got an idea.

"Wait a minute." said Elisa. "We don't defeat the spell, we use it."

The gargoyle's and Peyton stared at her confused.

"Here," she held out her hand for Brooklyn to give her the spell. Brooklyn noticed a Goosebumps bookmark in the section where the spell once was and quickly flipped to it and gave Elisa the spell.

"I put a bookmark in the Grimorum just in case we needed it." said Peyton.

"Nice thinkin' kid.." replied Elisa, winking.

She walked towards Goliath and said them, "OK big guy. I'm holding the spell and that means you have to do what I say. Goliath, I order you to act for the rest of your life exactly as if you were not under a spell."

The gargoyles and Peyton stared at Goliath and Elisa, waiting for the police officers plan to take action.

After a few minutes, Goliath shook his head and opened his eyes again.

But this time, instead of those green and zombie looking eyes, his eyes returned back to their regular deep brown color and the lavender gargoyle blinked twice before looking at his whole clan.

"Very clever Elisa." praised Goliath.

"It worked!" Peyton said, she rushed over to Goliath and hugged with every ounce of love she had.

"I knew Demona was wrong about you two at least." Brooklyn said, praising both Elisa and Peyton. "Any species that has you both for members can't be all bad."

Elisa laughed and said, "Thanks..I think."

"It's a compliment." Brooklyn and Peyton said at the same time with a giggle.

Brooklyn's smile then turned to a frown as he stared at Goliath and said, "Goliath. I'm sorry.."

Goliath smiled back at Brooklyn and said, "You've apologized once already Brooklyn. I could hear even though I could not act."

"What Demona said sounded true at the time.." started Brooklyn.

"Of course it did." said Goliath. "It's a half truth that she had thoroughly embraced, but it's not the whole truth. Peyton was very clever into watching her back with Demona, you never know when she could turn on us again."

The giant lavender gargoyle saw that the sun was coming up.

"Come," he said. "The sun is rising, and I for one could use some rest."

Brooklyn handed the Grimorum and the spell to Elisa and the gargoyles began to take their positions on their pedestals.

Lexington then asked Brooklyn, "Hey, what happened to the motorcycle?"

"Um.." Brooklyn said, "It…blew up.."

"Oh.." Lexington said.

Soon, he got the realization.

"WHAT?!"

His ocean blue eyes widened and his jaw dropped as the sun came up and turned the gargoyles to stone.

Peyton giggled and said, "Maybe we'll find some of the parts and fix it sometime Lex."

The girl hugged the shocked statue of Lexington and headed down towards the castle stairs with Elisa.

"We'd better tell Mr. Brunette that we need more security on this." Elisa told Peyton.

"Yeah…" she replied.

The seven year old then asked Elisa, "Um…we're not gonna tell them that you used reverse psychology on Goliath, right?"

Elisa giggled.

"Nope.."

.

.

.

.

**(Well, that's chapter 3 everybody! Again, sorry it took forever to do! School and testing has been driving me bonkers! Read, Review, and NO hateful comments plz!)**


	8. May the Force be Deadly

Gordon and the Gargoyles

.

.

Chapter 4: May the Force be Deadly

.

.

**5:55 P.M.**

.

.

Peyton walked across the illuminated hallway of the castle as she headed towards the top to meet the gargoyles, her Ninja Turtles dufflebag hung on her shoulder.

She looked at the wooden doors that were all lined up on both sides of the hallway.

The girl then noticed a note that was pinned one of the doors.

It was from Hudson.

The olive skinned seven year old took the note off the door and read it.

_Dear Peyton, _

_We overheard Elisa talking about her not liking when you stay at her….apartment to much when she's working late. _

_So me and the lads pitched in and prepared a room for you for when you have to stay overnight. _

_I hope you enjoy it. _

_Best regards, _

_Hudson. _

Peyton opened the wooden door slowly and flipped the switch to turn on the lights.

Her eyes lit up as she saw the room before her.

The dungeon like bench was now turned into a bed, with a mattress, pillow, and a green comforter laid neatly on top, on the side of the bed was a little shelf where she could put her glasses before she went to sleep and below the bed was a little wooden ladder so she could climb into and out of bed.

On the right side of the bed, was a little bedside table with a drawer and a little oil lamp was on top of the drawer. On the left of the bed was a yellow bookshelf with tons of her favorite books. On top of the bookshelf was a framed photograph of her with the gargoyles and Elisa that was taken a few days after their first meeting together and a phone while on the bottom of the shelf, there was a box filled with different tools and supplies that she could use to make repairs and build things in the castle, and a radio so that she could listen to her music. There was also a large TV set with a box full of VHS's, video games, and DVD's so that she could watch with the remote on top and across from the TV was a green recliner with cup holders and a pouch on the right side for the remote.

A large wooden closet was at the right side of the wall, and a mint green rug was on the floor with a coat hanger and an orange trampoline with a blue handlebar. There was also a large easel with a drawing pad and a box filled with art supplies on the side and on the right wall, was a window shaped like a semi-circle with orange curtains.

Peyton's eyes scanned the room as she walked in and set her dufflebag on the bed, a wide smile was on her face at the sight of her guest room.

Looking out the small window she saw the setting sun and smiled.

.

.

.

.

**7:55 P.M. **

.

.

.

.

The sun began to set once Peyton walked up to the tall tower of the castle. The gargoyles then awoken from their stone slumber with a set of roars as they stretched and yawned.

"See you later guys!" said Broadway as he glided away from the castle.

Brooklyn stood by Lexington and the little green gargoyle waved goodbye to Broadway as Goliath glided down to them.

"Where's he off to in such a rush?" he asked.

"Oh, he's going to see Showdown again." replied Lexington.

"Showdown?" asked Goliath.

"Yeah," said Brooklyn. "It's a new Western; great movie, we all saw it the other day."

"Y'know. Cowboys, horses, guns." Lexington said as he pretended to use his claw like a gun.

"Hmm, it must be good he didn't even have his dinner first," joked Goliath.

"Movies, television, video games; these days its hard to tell what's real and what's not." said Hudson as a few words of wisdom, shaking his head.

"Hey guys."

The gargoyles turned to see Peyton walking towards them and they all smiled.

Bronx couldn't contain his excitement that Peyton was here, so, he hopped off his pedestal and pounced on Peyton and began to lick her face.

"H-Hi Bronx!" she laughed between breaths.

The gargoyles said nothing but smile at interaction between the girl and gardog.

"Now there's a sound I've been waiting all day." smiled Hudson, pulling Peyton up from the floor.

"Hi Hudson."

Peyton hugged Hudson and the pale brown gargoyle hugged her back with his wings closed.

Soon, the gargoyles and Peyton headed inside the castle.

"By the way," Peyton said as she walked behind Hudson. "Thanks for making a room for me guys. It looks really cool!"

"Hey, no problem." Lexington smiled. "What are friends for right?"

Peyton giggled and replied, "Yeah."

"So, what do you wanna do d'night?" asked Brooklyn, looking for something to do.

Peyton remembered that she brought a few things for her to do at the castle while she was staying.

"I think I have a few ideas." said Peyton.

.

.

.

.

**9:22 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

_Chief Great Big Tealman__** (Peyton)**__ carefully scanned the area across the stoned desert, her bow and arrows at the ready. _

_Her eyes narrowed as she quietly creped across the stoned desert, cautious of the enemy. _

_Soon, she saw them. _

_Cowboys. _

_"Ah, ha!" the chief whispered. _

_One had a red 10 gallon hat and the smaller one had a green 10 gallon hat and just like the chief, they were scanning the area as well. _

_The chief aimed her arrow at the little green cowboy, but the cowboy was slicker than Chief Great Big Tealman. Taking out his white pistol, he began firing. _

_The little Indian chief dodged all the orange and blue bullets while firing her arrows at the two cowboys. Sure enough, the taller red cowboy began to take action as well and he to, started firing orange and blue bullets. _

_Soon, a couple of bullet became close to between 100 and 103. _

_The little Indian chief tried to dodge all of the cowboys bullets and she was currently running out of arrows. _

_"Uh oh.." she said lowly. _

_Then, she had an idea. _

_*whistle*_

_The two cowboys then turned up to see something charging in from the shadows towards them and the little chief. _

_The figure pounced on the two cowboys, knocking them both to the ground._

_Lurking out of the shadows was a huge dark blue coyote, his pupil-less golden eyes glowed at the two cowboys as he lowly growled at them. He grabbed Chief Great Big Tealman by the scruff of her neck and placed her on his back. _

_"Oh, not good partner.." the red cowboy said to the little green cowboy. _

_"No kidding." the little green cowboy retorted back to his partner. _

_Both cowboys backed away slowly from the giant blue coyote as he howled at the top of his lungs. _

_Chief Great Big Tealman petted the giant coyote on the head and filled her satchel with arrows again. _

_"Now what?" the little green cowboy asked his partner. _

_"Um.." _

_**5 Seconds Later…**_

_"AHHHHH!" _

_The two cowboys ran for the lives as the little Indian chief was chasing them while shooting her arrows on the back of her dark blue coyote. _

_Chief Great Big Tealman let out a battle cry as she fired her arrows at the two cowboys. _

_The coyote went on full speed ahead, trying to catch up to the enemies. _

_"Faster boy!" the little chief said to the coyote. "Faster! C'mon! There getting a-WOAH!"_

_The coyote tripped over a rock and started tumbling towards the two cowboys. _

_The two cowboys spotted the coyote heading towards them and tried to run….they ended up getting caught in the rubble and plummeted down a huge canyon. _

….

Peyton groaned as she brushed herself up and got up from Bronx's back as started to pick up her toy suction cup arrows from the floor and staircase.

Bronx on the other hand grumbled and started sniffing for any sign of Lexington.

"Mmph! Mmph! Mmph!"

The dark blue gar-dog saw Lex's little green talon from under him and sniffed it.

"Bronx!" Lexington said, muffled. " . !"

Bronx's fin-like ears perked up and got off of Lexington.

The little green gargoyle slowly got up from the floor and shook himself as he brushed the dust off of him and took off his clear Styrofoam bullet proof glasses from his eyes.

"WOAH! YEAH!" Brooklyn exclaimed as he jumped up with excitement and playfully punched Bronx gently. "WHOO! WHO'S UP FOR ROUND TWO?!"

Lexington glared at his older rookery brother as he helped Peyton clean up.

Brooklyn smiled sheepishly and said, "…Um…ahem….t-t-tell Bronx to be a bit more careful."

Lex just groaned.

.

.

.

.

**10:37 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

"THANKS ALEJANDRO! SEE YA NEXT WEEK!"

Peyton **(with her socks on)** jumped off the lounge chair from Hudson's room and picked up three boxes of pizzas from Pizza Hut and one pasta container and headed to her new guest room where Brooklyn, Lexington, and Bronx were watching TV.

There was also a pack of _Toddynho_ milk cartons, a plate of microwave s'mores, a stack of Zoo Pals plates, napkins, and two canisters of Pringles Original Potato Chips on a small plastic table they set up a few minutes ago.

The seven year old gently kicked the door open and said behind the boxes, "Soups On!"

Brooklyn saw Peyton with the heavy pizza boxes in her hand and got up from his seat on the floor.

"Let me help ya with that kid." the red gargoyle said as he took the pasta box and pizza box in his talons.

"Thanks Brooklyn." Peyton thanked as she set the remaining pizza boxes down on the floor by Lexington.

"So, whos box is whos?" Lexington asked.

"Well, let me see."

The seven year old took the receipt and read it over. "Um, Brooklyn, yours is the four cheese, Lex yours is the vegetarian option minus the bell peppers, Bronx, the container of pasta meat is yours, and mines is the three cheese and meat option."

Brooklyn and Lexington took their boxes, grabbed some plates and napkins, and served themselves.

While the two gargoyles were munching away, Peyton placed some of the pasta meat and Toddynho in Bronx's food and drink bowls. The giant gargoyle beast whimpered happily and began to scarf down his food.

Lexington laughed with his mouth full of pizza and said, "Mm, these are great."

"Mm-hm!" Brooklyn said while sipping on some Toddynho. "Broadway doesn't know what he's missin'!"

Lex started nibbling some of his chips when he asked Peyton, "Shouldn't we save some for Goliath, Broadway, and Hudson?"

"Broadway's is in the fridge already and Goliath and Hudson didn't want any so I made some chicken salads for them." replied Peyton, munching on a slice of her pizza.

"Mm, so…now what Pey?" asked Brooklyn as he ate one of his microwavable s'mores.

"Mmm…how about a movie?" asked Peyton, eating some chips and sipping on her carton of Toddynho. "What do you guys wanna watch?"

"What are the options?" asked Lexington, grabbing another slice of his veggie pizza.

"Let me check."

The olive skinned seven year old went to the cardboard box by the TV set and went through a bunch of the VHS's.

"OK we got Lion King, Aladdin, Darkwing Duck, Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers, Tailspin, Ducktales, Rugrats, Batman, the Mask, Power Rangers,Bill Nye, some Charlie Brown tapes, Muppet movies and Muppet Babies, Ninja Turt-"

Something caught Peyton's eye, and her cerulean eyes widened like saucers.

"Holy cow!" she exclaimed.

"What?" asked Lexington, sipping on some Toddynho.

"I didn't think Hudson could get his hands….well, claws on this!" Peyton continued.

"What is it Peyton?" asked Brooklyn, putting down his flamingo shaped ZooPals plate.

The olive skinned seven year old held up an old VHS cover and blew off the dust on her left.

"Hudson managed to nab an old VHS copy of one of my favorite movies ever!" she said grinning, showing off her missing tooth and chipped front tooth.

Brooklyn examined the cover of the VHS.

"What is this movie kid?" Brooklyn asked her.

"It's called 'The Labyrinth'." she said, putting the tape inside the VHS player.

"What's it about?" asked Lex, taking a bite of his s'more.

"It's about this girl who's wishes her baby brother away a-"

Brooklyn interrupted.

"Why would she wish her brother away?" he asked.

"That's cause he was cryin' way to much and it was driving her bananas." Peyton explained. "Anyways, she wishes her brother away and a bunch of goblins grant her wish, so, by order of the goblin king Jareth, Sarah. Oh, that's the girls name by the way, has only 13 hours to get though the labyrinth and to the goblin king's castle and get her brother Toby back. Also, Toby's the name of Sarah's brother in the movie."

"Wow..cool!" Lex exclaimed with a mouthful of pizza and Toddynho.

Soon, Peyton sat next to Bronx as the music on the TV started playing and the four of them began to watch the movie together, while enjoying their meal together.

.

**(A/N: For those who don't know what Toddynho or Toddy is, it's chocolate milk native to Brazil. My mom used to drink that stuff a lot when she was a little kid and I love it to! It's SUPER freaking delicious and my mom was able to find some at a Brazilian market a few miles away from where I live and since Peyton, like me, is half Brazilian from her dad's side of the family **_***her dad was adopted from Wisconsin and lived in Brazil till he was in college***_**, I wanted to include that Peyton loves Toddynho)**

.

.

.

.

**1 hour and 41 minutes later…**

.

.

.

.

*grunting*

"L-LEFT HAND O-ON RED!"

Brooklyn, Lexington, and Peyton were tied up in a huge knot on the floor.

The two gargoyles and little girl were amongst each other in a game of Twister and placed their left hands **(talons in Brooklyn and Lexington's case)** on different red circles on the game mat.

"Got mine!" exclaimed Brooklyn.

"Me to!" called Peyton.

Lexington groaned and said, "Your turn Brooklyn!"

Brooklyn tried to reach the spinner with his free talon, but it was to far out of his reach, and he was caught in a human/gargoyle pretzel knot that he couldn't reach.

"I-I can't reach it!" the red gargoyle exclaimed to his younger rookery brother.

Lexington grunted and replied, "Try using your tail!"

Brooklyn stretched out his tail and spun the spinner with his tail.

The red gargoyle turned to the olive green gargoyle and the olive skinned seven year old and said, "Right foot on yellow!"

The two gargoyles and little girl groaned and grunted as they put their right feet on random yellow circles on the game mat.

"I'm up.." Peyton grunted as she spun the spinner again and called out, "Right hand on green!"

The three friends placed their right hands, and talons, on random green spots on the game mat.

"S-So, what's the purpose of this game again Pey?" Brooklyn asked as he groaned.

"I-I think it makes you and your f-friends g-g-get tied up in knots the size of Auntie Ann pretzels.." replied Peyton as she struggled to gain her balance.

All three friends struggled to gain their balance on the game mat.

From outside Peyton's guest room, Bronx was wandering around the halls after getting bored of watching TV with Hudson.

The giant gardog's fin like ears perked up to hear Brooklyn, Lexington, and Peyton groaning and grunting and ran off to Peyton's guest room to investigate.

Bronx walked into the open door and found the three friends all tangled up in a huge knot on the game mat.

The beast cocked his head to the side in confusion but soon perked up when he saw a dislocated tennis ball on the side of Peyton's dungeon like bed.

Bronx crouched down and crept towards the ball with a low growl.

The two gargoyles and Peyton noticed and looked towards the garbeast.

"Bronx.." Brooklyn said to the dark blue beast. "Bronx don't do it.."

Lexington added, "Bronx, leave it. Seriously, it already happened twice this week."

Bronx didn't pay attention to the two gargoyles and kept his eye on the ball.

Suddenly, his creeping began to look like running and he ran towards the tennis ball, knocking down the two gargoyles and little girl in the process.

The three friends sat themselves up on the floor while stretching and rubbing either their heads, backs, arms, or legs.

Lexington glared at Bronx as he happily gnawed on the tennis ball with drool trickling down his mouth and chin.

He flicked Bronx on the forehead, gaining the gardog's attention.

"No…treats.." Lexington said as he rubbed his head.

.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile ….**

**Elisa's Apartment**

**4:45 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

After finishing Showdown, Broadway glided across the luminescent city before he dove down and landed perfectly on the balcony of Elisa's apartment.

Sliding the glass window open, he looked around in search of the police officer.

"Elisa," the aquamarine gargoyle called out. "You home?"

"Is that you Broadway?" Elisa asked from the kitchen. She now wore her black shirt that was under her red jacket but with the same pants and shoes.

Broadway entered the apartment and replied, "I was in the neighborhood."

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll throw on a couple of steaks." she chuckled with a wink.

Broadway smiled and replied, "Thanks."

As Elisa cooked, the aquamarine gargoyle turned around and took a good look at Elisa's apartment. He noticed a black and white framed picture sitting on her TV. He took the picture in his claws and smiled.

Broadway then noticed a white door with a wooden sign decorated in blue with bubbles and two little fish.

The sign had green and teal lettering that read: 'Peyton's Room.'

Curious, he opened the door with his free claw and flicked on the light.

His cyan eyes lit up as he saw Peyton's room.

It was big compared to Elisa's!

He scanned the seven year old's bedroom. He saw her closet with her many clothes and supplies, her desk with books, notebooks, paper and other art supplies laid scattered around her computer, her bed with Ducktales bedsheets that laid neatly, and the many toys, books in the bookshelf, her TV set that laid on the floor, her frog, lizard, tortoise, goldfish, and rabbit in their natural living establishments **(A/N: the reason why I mentioned the tortoise, goldfish, and rabbit was because that a few days after the events of chapter 3, Peyton adopted a tortoise she named Geo, a goldfish she named Cliff, and a bunny rabbit she named Strella *short for Estrella which means 'star' in Spanish*)**, the brightly colored posters that hung on the walls, and other knick-knacks she owns.

Broadway smiled at the sight of Peyton's room and closed the door slightly behind him.

Soon, something else caught the aquamarine gargoyle's eye. He dropped the photograph on the floor and made his way towards the gun that was hanging on the coat hanger beside Elisa's jacket.

Taking it in his claws he said in a low tone, "Cool."

Then, with Elisa's gun in his claws, he imagined a scene he saw from his film. He quoted, "Let's go pilgrim, and don't forget the horse!"

Broadway jumped around the living room as he imagined to shoot down the good guys from the movie as Elisa cooked.

Suddenly** (and accidentally of course)**, Broadway pulled the trigger and a loud banging sound rings the air.

"Sorry!" he called out. "My fault, I was playing with the gun. Stupid of me. Hope I didn't break anything."

Broadway smiled sheepishly as he waited for Elisa to respond; only this time, she never did. Broadway looked in the direction where Elisa was standing before and she was no where to be found.

Confused, Broadway stood up and walked to the kitchen and called, "Elisa?"

Soon, Broadway found Elisa laid on the ground with a small pool of blood next to her waist.

"No.." Broadway whispered with his fin ears drooped as he saw the sight of the police officer.

With the gun in his claw, Broadway slowly approached the limp police officer and called out, "Elisa?"

He saw the gun and threw it on the ground and rushed to Elisa, cupping her head into his claws.

"Elisa!" he called out again in panic.

Elisa weakly opened her soft brown eyes and looked at Broadway before her eyes shut slowly again.

"Sorry," Broadway whispered in guilt. "I'm sorry."

Broadway then turned off the stove and carried Elisa carefully in bridal style formation before he glided out the window.

Cagney watched on.

.

.

.

.

***in a French Narration accent* Two Hours Later…**

.

.

.

.

It was a bright and sunny morning in New York City and Peyton happily hopped off the bus to the front of Elisa's apartment.

She couldn't wait to tell her all the exciting things that she did with the gargoyles while she was working.

Taking out her light saber themed keys, she opened the door and happily called out, "Elisa!"

Closing the door she examined the empty apartment.

"Elisa! I'm home!" Peyton called out again.

Silence.

"Elisa?" Peyton called again, confused.

The olive skinned seven year old looked at all the places where Elisa could be.

The bathroom, the storage closet, the living room, Cagney's little sleeping and litterbox area, and the kitchen.

The little girl noticed the pool of blood on the floor near the stove.

"Huh? Cagney, did you cough out those huge hairballs again?" she asked the gray cat, rubbing her head.

Cagney purred in response.

"Guess I'd better clean up or somethin'.." she said to herself.

And so she did, the little girl also fed Cagney her daily can of cat food before grabbing some breakfast herself.

Peyton took out a huge box of Chocolate Mud n' Bugs cereal **(Lion King themed cereal)** and put them in a bowl and poured some milk in it before making some Puetro Rican toast **(after taking out the welly cooked steak Elisa made from the pan and putting it in the fridge)** and grabbing a leftover carton of Toddynho.

After she finished making herself some breakfast, she went to find Elisa again.

Peyton deiced to check Elisa's bedroom for her.

Quietly, the girl creeped into the room and soon noticed that the bed was empty.

"Huh.." she said to herself. "That's weird. Elisa should be here…Maybe she left for another shift or something.."

Shrugging off the thought, she left the room and went to enjoy her breakfast.

.

.

.

.

**8:39 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

A hour later, Elisa still hadn't returned!

Peyton tried to call her a few times but she didn't answer, which was weird cause she always answers her phone.

But, Peyton wasn't worried, she knew that Elisa might be busy running errands or cracking a case at the police station and that she couldn't pick up the phone cause she was busy.

So, she enjoyed her breakfast that morning while watching a rerun of Animaniacs on the TV, with Cagney by her side.

.

.

**A few seconds later..**

.

.

*knocking*

Peyton looked up from her bowl of cereal and placed her food on the coffee table and left for the door.

She looked through the peep hole while standing on her tiptoes.

It was Owen.

"_**Mr. Brunette?**_" she thought to herself. "_**Why would he be here?**_"

Peyton opened the door to let Owen in.

"Um….G-Good morning Mr. Brunette.." Peyton said. "It's weird seeing you here in the mornings…..and in Elisa's home to. Oh! Speaking of Elisa, do you know where she is? I tried to call her but she wouldn't answer her phone."

"That's why I came here Ms. Gordon.." Owen replied. "I'm afraid I have to inform you with some bad news.."

"What do you mean Mr. Brunette?" Peyton asked both confused and worried. "Are the gargoyles OK? Is the sky scrapper on fire? Did a mothership of aliens come to Earth and you came to tell us to evacuate to Canada?!"

Owen raised a brow at the last thing Peyton said.

"None of the above Ms. Gordon.." Owen replied.

"So…..what is it?" asked Peyton.

"Your friend and guardian Elisa Maza has been shot." Owen said without sugar coating it. "They're not sure if she'll live."

Peyton just stared at Owen for about 5 seconds.

"Shot?" she asked. "As in like a needle shot?"

Owen sighed and rubbed his forehead as he replied, "No Ms. Gordon, she's been shot, she did not receive an injection. They're not sure if she'll live."

Peyton laughed and replied, "No Mr. Brunette. Like ya said, one way of getting shot at is with a needle with the doctor. Now, the other way of getting shot at is when a person has a-"

Soon, the realization hit the seven year old.

"WHAT?!"

.

.

.

.

**9:45 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

Peyton stood at the door that lead to Elisa's hospital room and looked in the little window on the top.

She laid on the stretcher, unconscious.

The doctors and nurses were preparing her for surgery to remove the bullet from her body.

The little girl gasped in horror at the sight of Elisa.

Her breath began to be shaky, she trembled a bit in her spot, her cerulean orbs were the size of saucers.

"H-How long till-"

Owen interrupted.

"Dr. Soto and his team doesn't know for sure how long she'll be here for." he replied. "They aren't even sure if she'll survive even after the procedure."

Peyton's eyes went wider than ever.

"_**N-No!**_" she thought to herself. "_**No! Not again!**_"

Owen looked at the sight of Peyton.

She felt cold, she looked like she was gonna puke. The color was almost completely drained from her face.

"I will….allow you to have some privacy Ms. Gordon.." said Owen as he began to walk towards the exit. "Good day.."

As soon as Owen left, Peyton sat down on the floor.

Guns! Why did it have to be guns?!

The more she thought about it, the more anxious she became.

"_**S-She can't die! She can't die!**_" she thought to herself. "_**I-I can't loose her like I l-lost mom and dad….**_"

The little girl felt her eyes watering up. She wanted to cry, but Elisa knew that she had to be strong so she kept her feelings under control.

She softly said to herself, "She can't die…..she's not gonna die…"

.

.

.

.

**7:30 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

Throughout the time she was in the hospital waiting on an update on Elisa, she called to cancel her daily lessons with her homeschool teacher, she was moved to the waiting room instead by Elisa's door **(by one of the nurses that worked for Dr. Soto)**, and all she could do was sit, read boring grown up magazines instead of comics or the Disney Adventures Magazines or the Nickelodeon magazines that were at her local doctor and dentists office, eat lunch and dinner at the hospital cafeteria, and watch TV shows that could only come from the 50's or longer than that.

But all day, she couldn't get the thought of Elisa being gunned down by somebody.

It was like her learning about her parent's being dead all over again.

She remembered that day well. It was the day that changed her life forever.

.

(Flashback)

_"Hey Peyton.." Elisa greeted back, "How was school today?"_

_Peyton un-rolled the piece of paper and showed it to Elisa and Maria. It was a drawing of her re-uniting with her mom and dad._

_"It was great!" she said. "I made this for my mom and dad, where are they?"_

_Once she said 'mom and dad', Elisa's eyes were glistening with tears again and Derick pulled her big sister into a hug. Maria on the other hand was trying to hold back her tears. _

_Peyton looked at everyone. _

_She turned to Maria and said, "Something's wrong…isn't it?"_

_"Um, Pey.." started Derick. "W-When you went to school this morning, E-Elisa called me and s-said that your parents were unconscious and not responding s-so Elisa called 911 and they rushed them to the hospital…"_

_"They went under thirty hours of surgery," Maria continued. "And the doctors tried to respond them back b-but it was too late…Peyton I'm sorry, both your parents died fifteen minutes ago.."_

_Peyton was shocked and her eyes narrowed in confusion and sorrow. _

_"What?" she asked as if she were about to cry. _

_"T-They were both shot and hanged to death and….they're hearts gave out after the surgery.." Maria said, tears were falling from her eyes._

_"N-No.." Peyton said shakily. "N-No they can't be dead! NO! MOM! DAD!"_

_Peyton rushed away into her parents hospital room only to find their bodies lying on the stretchers and nurses unhooking the IV's and heart monitors and left to grab sheets to cover their bodies with. _

_Her cerulean blue eyes were glistening with forming tears and she trembled in shock. _

_"MOM! DAD!" she yelled, running to her dead father's side. _

_She then whispered with shaky breaths, "Mom…Dad…Mommy….Daddy…"_

(End of Flashback)

.

Peyton shivered at the thought and felt like she was gonna cry. But, once again, she kept it together.

A blue jacket was placed over her shoulders.

Peyton looked up.

"Ya look kinda cold there kid…" a familiar voice said. "Need a jacket?"

She turned to find Derick, and two other people behind them.

"Derick!" said Peyton, she ran into his arms and they wrapped each other up an a big hug.

"Hey squirt.." he greeted back. "Dr. Soto called us and told us everything….You OK?"

"I-I guess so.." she replied shakily.

Derick rubbed her back as they hugged.

Peyton looked up at the man and woman staring at the two.

Derick looked back and told Peyton, "You might recognize them from your own parents funeral. This is mine and Elisa's mom and dad. Mom, Pop, this is the kid Elisa's lookin' after, this is Peyton."

Peyton said, "I-It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Maza.."

"Call me Sargent Maza kid." Peter replied, shaking Peyton's hand.

Peyton shook Diane's hand and she said, "We heard about everything….how are feeling Peyton."

"S-Scared I guess.." Peyton said, looking down at her brown sneakers. "A-And-"

"Us to dear.." Diane retorted, showing her sympathy to the seven year old. "Us to.."

.

.

.

.

**9:55 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

Outside the hospital building, Goliath landed on the balcony of Elisa's room and see's the police officer unconscious, a hear monitor and a breathing tube are attached to her body. The lavender giant gargoyle watched until the door opens and he began to hide behind the window, out of the view.

Dr. Soto, Peter, Diane, Peyton, and Derick entered Elisa's hospital room.

Diane kneeled down and held Elisa's hand in her hands.

"Don't sugar coat it Dr. Soto, she's our daughter.." said Peter, placing his hands on Diane's shoulders.

"I wish I could tell you she'll be OK but the internal damage is extensive." said Dr. Soto. "The bullet hit high on the chest, ricocheted off the collar bone, nicked the heart muscle, and passed the right lung." Peyton sniffled a bit, her eyes were starting to glisten with tears again, but she kept those tears bottled up as she hugged Derick's waist. Derick looked down at Peyton and rubbed her back again. "I've removed it from the base of her spine. The good news is that she survived ten hours of surgery. The next twelve hours are crucial."

"Should we have her sister fly in from Arizona?" asked Peter.

"Don't talk like that dad," said Derick, placing a hand on his father's shoulder. "She'll be OK."

"Y-Yeah, sh-she has to be!" exclaimed Peyton as her lip trembled a little. "E-Elisa's not gonna die!"

Derick placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

The girl was trying her very best not to cry.

"Well, what can we do?!" Peter asked in panic. "Diane-"

"We can pray Peter." replied Diane. "We can pray."

Diane stroked Elisa's hand gingerly.

Dr. Soto was about to leave till Maria entered the room.

"Don't stay long, she needs rest." Dr. Soto said, leaving the room.

"Maria," said Diane, gratefully. "Thank you for coming."

"C-Captain Chavez.." Peyton said, rushing to hug her.

Maria opened her arms out to the poor seven year old and hugged her as she gingerly caressed her curly brown hair.

"Mrs. Maza, Sargent Maza, Peyton, Derick." she greeted. "I'm sorry to see you all under these circumstances."

"Just tell me you know who shot my sister!" said Derick enraged.

"Witnesses say that she faced Tony Dracon at the Park Manor." Maria replied. "He stole an armed shipment and she was pretty determined to get those guns off the streets. Our guess is that one of Dracon's men snuck into her apartment and shot her with her own gun. Dracon may have even done it himself."

From outside, Goliath overheard everything and saw the states that Peyton and Elisa were in. The poor girl was about to burst into tears, but he knew that she was trying to conceal them.

"Any prints on the gun?" asked Peter.

"Some," replied Maria, "but so badly smudged that they don't even look human."

The head of the police shook her head and put on a face that showed determination to catch and arrest who ever shot Elisa. "Whoever the shooter is, we'll find him or her. No one hits a cop and gets away with it. No one."

Diane looked at Elisa, "I think we should let her sleep."

The family agreed and started to leave but Maria stayed behind to comfort Peyton.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll find the person responsible for this." Maria said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just keep staying strong."

Peyton nodded and watched as Maria walked out with the rest of the family.

"Kid, you comin?" asked Derick. "There's pudding at the cafeteria.."

"…I-I'll catch up with you guys later.." said Peyton, softly.

"Sure," replied Derick, "take all the time ya need."

Derick closed the door behind him and Peyton was all alone in the room with Elisa…..for about 10 seconds before Goliath entered the room.

"G-Goliath?"

The seven year old went to the giant gargoyle's side and watched as he took Elisa's limp hand into his giant claws.

"Keep fighting Elisa," Goliath said softly, "Don't give up, come back to us. Know that, I will finish what you've started. I will find the man who did this to you, and I will make him pay."

His dark brown eyes glowed white with a face of determination.

Peyton hugged his arm with glistening eyes.

The lavender gargoyle noticed and turned to the girl.

"Peyton." said Goliath, placing his claws on her shoulders. "Owen told us everything. Are you-"

"I-I'm O-Ok Goliath.." Peyton replied, trying to sound strong for her friend.

"Peyton." Goliath said with sympathy. "…Whatever it is, you can always tell me or the others…you know that right?"

The olive skinned seven year old's eyes began to water up again. She said with a crack in her voice, "…I-I can't loose her like I lost my…like I lost my parents…."

Goliath remembered when the first time they met, Peyton blurted out to Demona that both her mother and father were killed by an unknown murderer. She always hated explaining what happened that fateful day.

"You have reminded us about your parents untimely death Peyton.." said Goliath. "But, you've never mentioned that they were shot along with the hanging.."

"I-I don't like talking about this stuff Goliath…" Peyton said shakily.

The tears were building up and Goliath noticed.

"I-I can't go through this again Goliath.." said Peyton as she trembled. "I-I can't loose her like I-I lost my mom and dad..I-I don't wanna be alone! I-I don't wanna be alone or-"

Goliath said no more but pulled the child into a huge hug, his wings were protectively wrapped around her.

Soon, he then felt something wet on his chest.

The lavender gargoyle looked down.

At last, the tears that Peyton was keeping together were being let out. One tear became many, and they all trickled down her freckled cheeks and her chin. She sniffed and her lips were harshly trembling.

Goliath noticed the tears that were trickling down his chest, but he didn't mind.

The lavender gargoyle stroked the girl's hair and had a neutral look on his face as he shut his eyes.

After the short thirty second silence, Goliath opened his eyes again and looked down at Peyton.

The girl was still sobbing, but not as hard as she was before.

Goliath pulled the girl from the hug, placing his claws on her shoulders and she sniffled.

"Don't worry Peyton…" said Goliath as he wiped away the tears from her freckled cheeks and adjusted her glasses. "Trust me as I say that I will find the person responsible and Elisa will have her revenge through me…Just promise me one thing.."

Peyton sniffled and asked, "What?"

"Remain strong…" Goliath said, narrowing his eyes. "Keep doing what your doing and keep being brave…"

Peyton nodded and the two hugged again.

Soon, Goliath took one last look at Elisa and Peyton before he climbed out the window and glided into the city.

.

.

.

.

**12:20 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

*…beeeeeeeeeeeeeepppp*

"Code blue! Code blue! I see you!" said a nurse.

Peyton was awoken from her short sleep by one of the nurses, who asked her to get out of the room.

"H-Huh?" Peyton mumbled sleepily. "What's happening?"

"Stay out here sweetie.." said one of the nurses, slamming the door.

The olive skinned seven year old looked at the door's window and went from sleepy to shocked once she saw what was going on.

"FLAT LINE!" called out the light blonde nurse, "NO PULSE!"

Peyton gasped in shock.

Elisa was dead?!

"No, no, NO!" she cried.

One of the nurses pulled Peyton into a hug and she buried her face in her chest.

Inside the Elisa's room, Dr. Soto was accompanied by a doctor and blonde haired nurse.

"Epinephrine!" he called.

One of the doctors handed Dr. Soto a needle containing the Epinephrine and stuck the needle down to Elisa's heart as he injected the Epinephrine into her body system.

The nurse checked the heart monitor, "Still flat."

"Get the paddles!" said Dr. Soto, "400 watt seconds! Clear!"

The doctor placed the paddles on Elisa's chest and with a shock, Elisa's heart started beating again.

"Got her!" the blonde haired nurse said with a smile, "Normal sinus rhythm."

Dr. Soto let out a sigh of relief and told the doctor, "Bring the family and the girl back in."

Outside the room, Peyton was crying into the nurses chest. The blonde haired nurse came in and said, "You can come in now. Ms. Maza has a normal heart beat."

"You mean, Elisa's not dead?!" she said, wiping away her tears.

"She's alright," said the nurse. "For now. All we have to do now is wait for her to come through."

Peyton looked at Elisa and nodded.

The nurse who was watching Peyton heard her stomach growl.

"You hungry kid?" she asked.

"Yeah.." replied Peyton with a sniffle.

The nurse led her to the cafeteria to meet up with the Maza's.

.

.

.

.

**12:45 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

Walking back to Elisa's hospital room, Peyton only stared at her sneakers as she walked.

Suddenly, something caught her eye.

It was a note, and it had her name on the front.

Picking it up from the floor she unfolded it and said:

_Meet me on the roof. _

_I have something to tell you._

_-Broadway_

Peyton saw the family walking into Elisa's hospital room and told Derick, "Um Derick…I'm gonna go use the bathroom.."

"OK, try not to get lost, the hospital's pretty big.." he said.

Peyton nodded and started to walk to the roof.

.

.

.

.

**1:34 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

Peyton made her way to the roof and found Broadway sitting near the edge, twiddling his claws.

"Broadway? You OK?" the girl asked. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

The aquamarine gargoyle looked at Peyton with red cyan eyes.

"Broadway? W-Were you crying?" she asked.

The gargoyle wiped his eyes and sniffled. His fin ears dropped all the way.

"U-Um.." he stammered.

"Broadway.." Peyton said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Y'know whatever you have to say you can tell me. Right?"

Broadway inhaled and exhaled deeply before he turned to Peyton and said, "I-I'm the one who shot Elisa….but, it was an accident! I-I was watching Showdown and I-I was re-enacting a scene from the movie with Elisa's gun a-and I pulled the trigger by mistake and…." Broadway sighed. "L-Look, I know you're mad at me and everything and….I get that you don't wanna be my friend anymore."

Peyton just stared at him with her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

He shot Elisa?!

Why would he-?!

Peyton wanted to put him in a chokehold till he turned dark blue, but, at the same time, she now knew that it was an accident. After all, Broadway and the rest of the clan are still new to this time period and aren't familiar with the gadgets and other stuff that the city offers.

Should she forgive or kill Broadway?

….

"…._**No, he should be forgiven**_.." she thought. "_**After all, it was a mistake and he's still kinda new to the city**_.."

"Broadway…"

The aquamarine gargoyle looked down at Peyton, anticipating the backlash she was about to give him, but instead, the little girl hugged his arm and rubbed her cheek against it.

"I know it was an accident…" said Peyton. "You guys are still kinda new to the city and the century …it was a mistake and others, even me sometimes, make mistakes…"

Broadway looked at Peyton and Peyton looked back up at Broadway. The aquamarine gargoyle smiled and hugged Peyton with all the love in his heart.

"Thanks, Peyton." he said.

"Anytime Big B.." Peyton replied.

She then remembered what Maria said to the Maza family a few hours ago.

Goliath had been listening to, and now he thinks that Dracon was the one who shot Elisa.

"Broadway, we gotta find Goliath and tell him what really happened." said Peyton.

"What?!"

Broadway backed away a little, his fin like ears dropped and his cyan eyes widened.

"I-I can't face Goliath!" he exclaimed, "Do you know what he did to me the last time I made a mistake like this one?!"

"No." Peyton replied.

Broadway looked both ways before he whispered to Peyton, "He made me scoop up horse manure!"

"…Lucky…" Peyton groaned.

The little girl then said, "Never mind, c'mon, we gotta find Goliath and tell him the truth."

"I-I can't.." Broadway said.

"Broadway, c'mon." said Peyton, holding Broadway's claw in her hands. "I'll be right with you…."

Broadway thought about it very carefully.

Then he replied with a deep breath, "…OK.."

Peyton smiled and climbed on his back and Broadway glided off into the city to find Goliath.

.

.

.

.

**3:56 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

Peyton look for Goliath through her binoculars as Broadway glided carefully through the docks.

The little girl then spotted a giant lavender figure on top of shed.

"There he is!" she exclaimed.

Broadway saw Goliath on the shed roof and sighed deeply before he landed behind him, Peyton slide off his back.

Suddenly, Goliath turned his head to look at Broadway and Peyton. "How did you two-?! Nevermind, you both are just in time to help me deal with the one who shot Elisa."

"What?" gasped Broadway.

"That's right Broadway you don't know," said Goliath. "Elisa was shot, and the human responsible is inside that building," the lavender gargoyle's anger boiled up as he looked down the building Dracon was in.

"Um, Goliath," piped up Peyton, "Broadway has to-"

"Come," he interrupted, unleashing his wings, "There's no more time for talk."

The giant lavender beast glided down to the building.

"Right," Broadway said softly to himself has he placed Peyton on his back and glided behind him.

.

.

.

.

**4:24 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

"What?! Glasses you're not making sense! Calm down!"

Peyton quietly crept up behind some crates as he heard the man she now knew as Mr. Tony Dracon, yelling on the phone.

Dracon turned to his men and exclaimed, "We'd better get this stuff moved outta here!"

At that moment, Goliath teared down the wall and roared with Broadway behind him.

Dracon and his men became frightened for a few seconds before Dracon commanded, "Shoot them!"

His men obeyed and they grabbed a gun before starting to shoot at the two gargoyles.

Peyton ran up to her two friends like Sonic the Hedgehog to catch up to them.

"What now?" panted Peyton.

"Split up!" replied Goliath.

The gargoyles and Peyton split up behind some of the shipping crates. Goliath then noticed a power source on the wall and smashed it to pieces, causing the lights to go off.

Peyton grabbed her flashlight and shone a dimmed luminesced light around the shed. She had trouble seeing in the dark, but not the gargoyles.

Broadway climbed up a beam and dropped behind Dracon's men, startling them. "You're mine! All of you!"

The fear of guns hurting people, especially his loved ones, began to take over him and the aquamarine gargoyle started attacking the men.

Peyton tugged on Dracon's shirt and he turned around.

"You forgot that I'm here to."

Within a split second, she stepped on Dracon's foot, causing him to scream in pain.

"You little-"

He tried to grab Peyton but she rolled forward underneath Dracon's legs and did a side kick, knocking him down to the ground.

She soon caught up to Broadway and helped him attack the rest of Dracon's men.

The little girl soon saw Goliath attacking Dracon from above and notion's Broadway.

"Broadway!" she says to him. "C'mon, we gotta stop Goliath from killing Dracon. He thinks he shot Elisa, we have to tell him the truth!"

Broadway's eyes widened and stepped back.

"Broadway, c'mon!" she exclaims.

The aquamarine gargoyle's ears drop.

Peyton held her hand out to his claw.

"I got your back.." she said softly.

Broadway looked a Peyton for a while before he nodded and rushed to stop Goliath.

From above one of the pillars, Goliath wraps his tail around Dracon's wrist and he flipped the gun out of his hand. Goliath tore up the metal plane up and gets to where Dracon is.

Broadway and Peyton saw Goliath dangling Dracon by his ankle and both of their eyes widened.

The seven year old soon saw some chains hanging from above and got an idea.

"Follow me!" said Peyton as she started to climb the chains and swing from them as if she were a monkey. Broadway followed behind her and finally gathered up the strength to tell Goliath the truth.

Goliath growled, "You are the one who shot Elisa Maza,"

"W-What?!" Dracon responded, to shocked for words.

When Goliath was ready to rip Dracon apart, he heard Broadway shout, "Goliath, No! You can't kill him."

"You think not? Elisa will have her revenge through me!" growled Goliath as his claw reached Dracon's face.

Broadway and Peyton got on the metal plane and Broadway admitted, "Dracon's innocent! He didn't shoot Elisa….I did it."

"What?" said Goliath as his eyes returned to normal, his anger died down.

"It was an accident," replied Broadway. "I was looking at her gun and…it went off…I-I'm sorry."

Goliath looked down at Peyton and she added, "It's true.."

Goliath's anger boiled down more. He grabbed a metal pipe from the railing and ties Dracon with it. "Come," Goliath said in a low tone, "we have much to talk about.."

Broadway lowered his head down, his wings cloaked his shoulders, and his ears were dropped all the way down.

Peyton looked at Broadway, and looked back at Goliath.

The silence between the three lasted for almost a minute when Peyton silently piped up, "Um…Goliath?"

Goliath looked down at Peyton as she held onto his elbow.

"Don't be mad at Broadway," she said, "H-He didn't mean to do it…he told me everything and…well, some people do make mistakes sometimes, I do, but my parents always said to me that it's our mistakes that make and mold us into who we are."

Goliath looked back at Broadway, it looked like he was gonna start bursting into tears, he looked down at Peyton and with a sigh, he smiled and replied, "Very well Peyton…..you are right…"

.

.

.

.

**5:40 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

As Broadway, Goliath, and Peyton were deciding on what to do next when the door to the shed opens.

The three turned to see Owen walking inside.

"Mr. Brunette?" said Peyton in disbelief.

"You are the buyer!" Goliath growled.

"Mr. Xanatos had to get the guns back somehow," said Owen, walking past the two gargoyles and Peyton to stand by the table containing the guns, "excellent job by the way. He will be pleased that you recovered his property."

Goliath growled after hearing Xanatos's name. "Are all the weapons that were stolen here?"

"Hard to say for certain," said Owen as he took out a piece of paper and inspected the guns. "But I would estimate that about thirty-seven guns, riffles, and heavy weapons are missing. No doubt that they've already been sold out in the streets."

Goliath picked up one of the laser guns and aims at the table of guns.

"What are you doing?" asked Owen.

"Making sure that no more of these fall into the wrong hands" Goliath replied.

"Wait-"

Too late.

Goliath stepped back and fired at the weapons, and all of them melt into nothing.

"Mr. Xanatos isn't going to like this," Owen mumbled.

"I'll be happy to discuss the matter with him," said Goliath.

The lavender gargoyle broke the laser gun in two and placed them in front of Dracon and his men.

Peyton stood beside him, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

"Hey!" Dracon exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure the police will link you with the stolen property." replied Goliath. Taking Peyton's hand into his claw and placing her on his back he turned to Broadway and said, "Come. We have a sick friend to visit."

"Yeah," added Peyton. "I gotta get back, Elisa's family's gonna be worried about me."

Broadway lifted his head and asked with a wide smile, "You mean, Elisa isn't dead?!"

Goliath turned back without saying a word.

.

.

.

.

**6:03 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

Outside the window of Elisa's hospital room, Broadway and Goliath watched as Elisa's family sat beside her hospital bed.

Peyton on the other hand, was sitting lost in thought on the bed she made from the couch of the hospital room.

Suddenly, Elisa's limp hand twitched a little and, for the first time all night, her soft brown eyes opened weakly to her family.

Elisa groaned and said, "Mom?"

The family's eyes open and Peyton's head perked up as she gasped with a bit of a smile.

"Elisa!" said Peter.

"You're awake!" exclaimed Derick.

"Oh, thank goodness." Diane said, holding Elisa's hand.

"Elisa!" exclaimed Peyton, gently hugging her, a few tears of joy fell down her face. "I-I thought I-I would never see you again!"

"I'll be OK kid." replied Elisa, weekly.

"How do you feel?" asked Derick.

"Lousy I guess," replied Elisa with a groan. "What happened?"

"That's what we'd like to know." stepped in Peter as he stood by Diane.

"Captain Chavez just called," explained Derick. "Dracon's been arrested for grand theft. They found him in a warehouse with Xanatos's guns, all of them destroyed. He was babbling about monsters attacking him and his men."

Elisa smiled weakly and Peyton smiled back, wiping her tears away.

Then, the blonde haired nursed entered and tinkered with vials that were connected to Elisa and told the family, "You'll have to leave now. She's passed the crisis point but she needs her rest."

Diane, Peter, and Derick understood and left without another word **(and after a few waves and hugs goodbye to and from Peyton)** with the nurse behind them.

Once everyone was gone, Peyton motioned for Broadway and Goliath to come inside through the window.

Elisa turned to Goliath and Broadway and softly smiled, "Hi guys.."

"Elisa…it was all my fault." said Broadway with his fin ears dropped. "I was….playing with your gun and…it went off," Elisa weakly held out her hand to Broadway, and Broadway carefully took it in his claws. "I'll never touch a gun again." he promised.

"I've should've been more careful 'bout where I left it," Elisa said. "We both made mistakes."

"Yeah, but you nearly paid for those mistakes with your life." said Broadway, sorrowfully.

"Then let's not repeat them.." replied Elisa.

Broadway turned away, his eyes were shut and his ears were dropped all the way down.

"Aw, don't feel bad Broadway…" said Peyton with a smile. "I know you didn't mean it.."

"She's right Broadway." added Goliath. "It took a lot of courage to admit your wrong doing. And besides, humans, even gargoyles, make mistakes all the time…but, it's those mistakes that shape us into who we are made to be…but, next time you do something like this, come to me, we're your family Broadway, you can tell us anything and nothing will ever change that.."

Broadway nods and then asked, "So…you guys forgive me for all of this happening."

Goliath and Peyton looked back at Elisa who smiled weakly.

"We forgive you.." said Peyton.

Broadway jumped up and wrapped Goliath and Peyton in a huge bear hug and exclaimed, "Thanks! You guys are great friends!"

"So are you guys to." said Peyton as Broadway released them from the hug.

She walked over to her makeshift bed on the hospital couch and took off her shoes.

"Peyton," said Goliath, playing a claw behind Peyton's back, "thank you. I was almost about to lecture Broadway until you came to him with a more gentler approach."

"Ah, it was nothing." said Peyton.

"How do you know to deal with situations like tonight's?" asked Goliath.

Peyton rubbed her eye a little and replied, "My parents. They've always told me this stuff over and over again and the more they told me, the more I used this stuff when I'm out."

"You're mom and dad must've been good folks Pey.." said Broadway.

The olive skinned seven year old stretched and said, "They sure were…I miss them everyday. But its cool now since I have Elisa and you guys, you're like the part of my family I've never known about until now."

"Really?" asked Broadway.

"Uh-hu.." Peyton yawned.

Broadway looked concerned. "You ok?"

"Yeah," said Peyton in a tired tone. "I'm just tired, that's it…who knew worrying about Elisa could make you feel this beat?"

Broadway said, "Yeah, at least we know Elisa's OK now.."

Peyton smiled tiredly and said, "I'm glad you guys came up here to check up on me."

"Hey, what are friends for right?" said Broadway.

"You bet.."

"Come. They need their rest." Goliath told Broadway.

Broadway hugged Peyton goodbye and goodnight **(good day in his and Goliath's case)** and followed Goliath out the window.

Peyton got herself situated in the couch bed and pulled the covers close to her as she watched Broadway and Goliath get ready for their stone sleep for the day.

"Goliath," started Peyton. "I-"

The lavender gargoyle turned to her and leaned down to her level, "Shhhhh…..Sleep now. You're safe…..both of you are."

Goliath softly caressed her curly brown hair before he closed the window.

The seven year old turned to her left and slowly drifted off to sleep along with Elisa.

But little did the two know that Broadway and Goliath, who were now stone statues as the sun rose, were sat by window of the hospital room, guarding them from any harm that would come to them.

Peyton smiled in her sleep, knowing that her friends were always right beside her, just as she was beside them.

.

.

.

.

**(That's the end of chapter 4 ladies and gents! I'm so excited that school's almost out for summer! More updates coming who knows when, so read, review, and no hateful comments plz!)**


	9. akespeare's McBeth?

Gordon and the Gargoyles

.

.

Chapter 5: Enter….Shakespeare's McBeth?

.

.

**9:20 P.M.**

.

.

It was cloudless starry night sky and the full moon was above the illuminated city of New York and within the castle above Xanatos's skyscraper, the gargoyles and their little human ally were doing their usual activities.

Broadway was cooking in the kitchen, Hudson was watching a Donald Duck cartoon on the TV with Bronx next to him as he chewed on a bone, Lexington and Brooklyn were in the dining area amongst each other in a game of cards, Goliath was in the library with his nose in his books, and Peyton was in her own room in the castle, eating a 3 Meat Treat pizza dinner from Little Caesar's Pizza complete with breadsticks, a small bottle of Pepsi, and a Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers ice cream bar, all while playing a round of Pac-Man on her Atari video game system.

Elisa, however, was still stuck in the hospital recovering from the accidental gun wound Broadway gave her, but the doctor said that she would be up and well again in two weeks, so, the seven year old was staying in the castle, under the gargoyle's care, while Elisa was still in the hospital for the time being.

But it wasn't that bad as she thought.

During the day, she stayed with Elisa's family and did her homeschooling, had breakfast, and Peter and Derek even took her to work with them and she spent her time helping with cases, having lunch out at different restaurants, the occasional drive-thru, or the police station cafeteria, and mainly reading a book or two during the car ride or where there was no case at all before she had either her karate or gymnastics lessons since soccer season was over and sometimes, she even spends the day either helping or tagging along with Diane when she had errands to run or places to be.

At night, however, after Elisa's family went home reassuring that Peyton would be fine on her own, she hopped on a cab, and drove off to the castle and spent her evenings with the gargoyles playing different games, reading all the books in the library, or even spending time in her new guest room.

To her, the castle was like Jareth the goblin king's labyrinth, she could explore every room, hallway, tower, and turret as she liked and learned more about the clan's past and where they came from, and, as the gargoyles do the same, Peyton loved the castle very much, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

Until that one, fateful night that is.

.

.

.

.

**A Week Later…**

**7:51 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

Peyton sat on the turret while enjoying her dessert from her Burger King takeout for dinner.

Sunset was only minutes away and she had just came from the kitchen after she finished making the gargoyles dinner.

She sipped on her Coke ICEE as she watched the colorful sunset from the highest turret. Chocolate was splatter on most of her face from the Hershey's Pie Sundae she had for dessert. The olive skinned seven year old couldn't wait to see her friends again.

She ate her pie happily till a voice piped up and greeted, "Hello.."

Peyton looked up at the shadow that loomed over her and licked her lips before she greeted back, "Hello."

The shadow that loomed over Peyton was a deep cream-skinned man with white hair that matched the beard on his face. He had wore a long, black and red cloak like cape that matched with his outfit and boots.

The man looked down at Peyton with his deep blue eyes and said, "Aren't you a little young ta be out here on your own?"

"Uh, no sir.." replied Peyton as she pulled herself up, "I'm just waiting for my friends to wake up."

"I see," replied the man, he tapped the statue of Brooklyn gently, "Mind if I join you?"

"N-No, not at all sir.." said Peyton, as she finished her Coke ICEE and disposed the remains of her takeout in the nearby garbage can before she joined the man, and the two watched the sunset together.

"Wonderful sunset eh lass?" the man asked Peyton.

"Yeah," replied Peyton. "and the view to see it is amazing to."

"That it is.." the man said back to her.

Soon, the man and Peyton's thoughts were clicked away when they saw Elisa, with much struggle due to her crutches, walk up the stairs. She noticed the white haired man and called to him, "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Elisa!" Peyton exclaimed, "Your better!"

Elisa looked down at Peyton, who was hugging her gently and replied, "Sure am. The doc said that I gotta be in crutches for a few weeks, but all in all, I'm feelin' much better." She turned to the man and asked, "Now, what are you doing up here?"

"I would hate to spoil the surprise by telling you, m'lady.." he answered.

"I hate surprises," said Elisa, taking out her badge. "Now, who are you?"

"I'm called Macbeth." he answered.

"Macbeth?" asked Peyton. "Like in….Shakespeare's Macbeth?"

"Smart lass, but no." replied Macbeth. "Although, my mother loved the story so much that she decided to name me after him." Macbeth turned to Elisa and said, "I just came up here to enjoy the view."

Elisa looked at the sun and told the man, "Let's step inside and discuss this.."

"You protect no secrets madams.." said Macbeth as he turned his view away from her. "I know all about these creatures…"

"You do?" asked Peyton.

"Aye..I do." Macbeth replied

At last, the sun finally set and darkness loomed over the city. The gargoyles soon crack open from their stone-like shells and stretched. Loud roars and yawns echoed throughout the city.

Peyton smiled widely at the sight of her friends waking up and greeted them with hugs and handshakes.

The six gargoyles then turned to see Elisa with Macbeth.

"Elisa, Peyton, who's your friend?" asked Lexington.

Broadway added, "You ok? Is this guy bothering you two?"

Bronx let out a low growl accompanied by some barks but Peyton petted his neck to calm him, "Easy Bronx."

"I here to offer the six of you an invitation. Leave this drafty, old, castle and be guests at my home," said Macbeth.

"I'm afraid we must refuse," stated Goliath.

"And I'm afraid I must insist," said Macbeth. He flipped the coat behind him and placed his hands on the weapons that were on both sides of him. "I did not stoop so low as to attack you while you slept but now-"

"Y'know what? I don't like your attitude," said Broadway as he stepped in front of Macbeth, "I think you'd better leave-"

Macbeth acted quickly and put a death grip on the aquamarine gargoyle's wrist and threw him to the direction Hudson was in. The two gargoyles fell onto the castle grounds.

"Broadway! Hudson!" Peyton called out from below.

The little girl glared at Macbeth and ran towards him but Macbeth acted fast and threw some silver balls at her and the others. Some purpleish-blue gas is released from the tiny balls, making the remaining four gargoyles and two humans cough for air as Macbeth placed a gas mask over his face and looked at the group.

"B-Bronx!" Peyton coughed, "A-Attack mode!"

Bronx crept behind Macbeth as he let out a set of low growling combined with barking. The dark blue gardog ran towards Macbeth but the cream skinned man moved out of the way, causing Bronx to tackle Lexington and the two dropped to the ground like flies. Macbeth shot an electrifying net and the two gargoyles fall unconscious.

After finally gasping for air, Goliath took Peyton into his arms and lunged for Macbeth, but the sly man got out of the way and kicked Brooklyn to the bottom of the turret and shot another electrifying net as Brooklyn became unconscious.

Macbeth soon spotted Goliath and took out a different gun, this time, it shot a laser at Goliath. The lavender gargoyle barely missed the shot, causing the laser to hit the tower wall, destroying it in the process. Goliath hit the ground hard, but held Peyton protectively in his huge arms.

The olive skinned seven year old managed to get out of Goliath's grasp to help him up from the ground but Macbeth kicked Goliath back down hard from behind and grabbed Peyton by the wrist, causing the gargoyle to hit a power energy, shocking him with electricity, and causing the power energy to burst into flames.

Peyton watched in horror and in a rage, she kicked Macbeth on the leg and slipped her hand out of his grasp in order for her to rush to Goliath's aid.

Owen soon came downstairs and walked behind Macbeth and said, "Mr. Macbeth, Mr. Xanatos hired you to disinfect his castle, not destroy it."

"Quite right. We'll continue this elsewhere." Macbeth replied.

As Owen left, Macbeth called upon his air craft and it hovered over the castle. Wire hooks lowered down and hooked onto the nets where Brooklyn, Lexington, and Bronx were unconscious in and soon, the three unresponsive gargoyles in the nets were pulled up onto the air craft and Macbeth ran up the stairs for a quick get away.

Peyton helped Goliath up and the gargoyle tried to shake off the pain, but failed. Soon, the two saw what was going on and the little girls jaw dropped and her eyes popped in horror.

The giant gargoyle glided up to grab the glass and tried to bang it open with his fists, but Macbeth pushed another button in his air craft and pain went throughout Goliath's body

Elisa managed to get down the stairs with her crutches on, Hudson and Broadway were right behind her. Soon, the lavender gargoyle's body dropped in front them.

"Goliath!" Peyton called out to the lavender gargoyle.

While Elisa, Hudson, and Broadway saw the aircraft flying away with Brooklyn, Lexington, and Bronx.

Peyton rushed to Goliath's aid and helped him up.

"You OK Goliath?" she asked.

"I….believe so.." he replied as he shook off the pain.

Goliath was soon pulled onto his feet by the girl.

_***in the French Narration Voice* 15 minutes later..**_

"I don't want to hear it anymore!"

"Your not safe here."

"No, you don't understand. We've lost our clan, our world, our time! This castle is all we have left. We will not abandon it!"

"What, you need a castle to fall on you?! Read my lips, your not safe here!"

Peyton stood by Hudson and Broadway as Goliath and Elisa were going back and forth at each other.

The lavender gargoyle began to walk away from Elisa, but the police officer was able to catch up to him even with her crutches and said, "What if the next freak job Xanatos hires comes with a sledge hammer at high noon. Me or Peyton can't protect you during the day."

Elisa placed her hand on Goliath's shoulder but he shrugs it off.

"I am going to find the others," said Goliath as Peyton rushed to her friend. Turing to Hudson and Broadway, Goliath commanded, "and you two are going to protect our home."

Climbing onto Goliath's back, Peyton noticed some crimson splatters and pink-ish marks on his forearms.

"Goliath, your arms." said Peyton.

Goliath looked at his forearms and noticed the blood and scratches on his arms.

"You've must've scratched your arms on the rocky area during the fight." the olive skinned seven year old explained, "Don't worry, I've got a first aid kit in my room back at Elisa's I could use to patch you up really quick."

Goliath looked at Elisa, Hudson, and Broadway and looked back at his injuries. He nodded and began to glide towards Elisa's apartment.

.

.

.

.

**9:21 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

*roar*

Goliath winced in pain as he growled, "IT HURTS!"

"Well if you would hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!" replied Peyton, "I'm trying to help you out here y'know."

Goliath grumbled as Peyton gently cleaned the blood and scratch marks from his arms with a warm towel and some alcoholic wipes. He thought about what Peyton just said and sighed.

"You're right Peyton.." said Goliath as the girl gently dried off the warm water from his arms, "I apologize for my previous outburst there."

"It's OK.." Peyton replied as she took out some long bandages, scissors, and medical tape from her first aid kit.

"Look, I know alcohol stings but it's the only way your scratches are gonna get better," said Peyton as she wrapped the bandages around Goliath's arms, "Did you know that alcohol can actually kill bacteria when in contact with skin?"

"I….never knew that…" Goliath replied slowly.

"That's cause when the alcohol wipe is placed on a cut or your scratches for example, that signals the brain to react and that's what causes you to feel the burning sensation from your arms." Peyton explained to Goliath as she cut the left over bandages. She tried to reach for the tap to secure the bandages but she couldn't reach it, with his tail however, Goliath grabbed the medical tape for Peyton, "thanks."

"How did you know about this?" the lavender gargoyle asked.

"There's books about medicine and doctors in the library," replied Peyton as she tightened up the bandages and placed a strip of medical tape on the bandages on the gargoyle's forearms, "Also, there was an episode of Bill Nye the Science Guy about the brain and the skin so that really came in handy to." the girl patted Goliath's forearms gently. "OK, here ya go Goliath, good as new."

Goliath got up from Elisa's couch and examined the bandages on his forearms.

"Thank you.." he simply said, closing his wings to make it look like he had a cloak on his back, "Now, we must find the others, but how to find Macbeth's home?"

The two thought for a few minutes.

"….wait a minute," said Peyton.

The olive skinned seven year old rushed to her room and rushed back out. In her hands were a special GPS she made out of a Gameboy, and a special long range communicating device she made from old headphone sets, a toy microphone, an oven dial and an antennae from a walkie talkie.

"Put this on," said Peyton, handing one of the head sets to Goliath, "I made these myself."

Goliath examined the device carefully in his claws, as he put the head set over his ears he asked, "What is this device?"

"It's a long range communicating device," replied Peyton. "Kinda like a walkie talkie but way more advanced in shape, form, and programing. I'll show you how it works."

Holding up device, Peyton turned the dial from Low to High, "First, you switch the head set on by turning the dial from low, or off, to high, or on to activate. Then I'll track down Brooklyn, Lex, and Bronx via my GPS I made out of an old game boy."

The olive skinned seven year old pressed a few buttons and within a second, a little red light blinked on the top right corner of the game boy system, showing the screen to Goliath she said, "I remembered that I gave some special bracelets to you guys so incase we got lost and don't know where we are, I can use the GPS I made to track you all down…now, they should be-"

Suddenly, three push pins began to appear on the screen, indicating the location of Brooklyn, Lexington, and Bronx. Peyton smiled and exclaimed, "Ah-Ha! They're here! 3766 Park Ave, 27th Street!"

Goliath added, "Then that is where we'll need to go."

"Now, let me contact them.." Peyton turned the walkie talkie antennae a few times before she said, "Red Beard. Come in Red Beard, it's Hop-Along."

"Peyton?" replied Brooklyn through the headset. "Is that you?"

"Hey Brooklyn!" Peyton said with a smile. "You guys OK?"

"Never better." replied Brooklyn with a groan. "Macbeth trapped us in some electrical cage. We're in the basement of his home."

"Hang tight you guys, we're on our way." she said, and with that, she turned off the headset and placed it behind her neck. "We gotta move or else the guys are gonna become bacon."

"Bacon?" asked Goliath.

"I'll explain later," said Peyton as she rushed to the window. "C'mon. I'll grab my bike."

Goliath ran to the window to start his glide while Peyton ran down the fire escape to the garage.

.

.

.

.

**12:20 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

"Are you getting closer?"

"I'm getting to Times Square now Goliath. Just gonna be a while cause I'm riding against-AHHHH!-T-Traffic. And not only that I'm still a newbie at riding bikes.."

Peyton pedaled her bike as fast as she could, trying to avoid the incoming cars, trucks, taxi's and pedestrians walking across Times Square.

"_**This is harder than it looks..**_" she thought to herself as she maneuvered, bobbed, and weaved her bike away from all the incoming people and vehicles.

Suddenly, while trying to get away from all the incoming vehicles, the front wheel of Peyton's bike hit a crack and the olive skinned seven year old, along with her bike tumbled and landed on the concrete pavement.

Groaning while slowly getting up from the street, she noticed a large bright light heading straight towards her. It was a truck.

Peyton looked up, her eyes widened, and she let out a huge scream.

Then, a huge black figure pounced on her and her bike, to push her out of the way before the truck could strike her.

The figure almost looked like a large dog.

Peyton breathed frantically as the figure lowered its head to sniff her.

The girl looked up at the mysterious black figure and squinted her eyes shut tight.

The figure opened its jaws and started….panting happily?

"Huh?"

Peyton looked up, and as the truck began to drive away and as Goliath glided down to where she was on the street, the mysterious figure turned out to be Bronx.

"Bronx!" Goliath and Peyton said.

The gargoyle beast grumbled happily and started to pant.

"You saved my life back there boy!" the olive skinned seven year old said as she hugged the dark

blue gardog. "I thought I was gonna be frog bait if you hadn't shown up!"

Bronx whimpered happily and placed his foreclaws on Peyton and licked her face. She laughed before Goliath helped her onto her feet.

"Where are Lexington and Brooklyn?" Goliath asked.

Suddenly, Peyton got an idea, she pulled a piece of cloth that belonged to Lexington and threw it a Bronx.

"Sniff 'em out boy!" said Peyton as she held out the piece of cloth to Bronx.

The gardog sniffed the piece of cloth and then sniffed the ground, once he caught the same smell of the cloth, he barked before running off.

Peyton hopped on her bike and began to pedal after Bronx as Goliath took to the sky and glided over them.

.

.

.

.

**1:34 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

Sure enough, Goliath, Peyton, and Bronx had made it to Macbeth's castle-like home.

Parking her bike outside, she ran behind Goliath and Bronx as they broke down the door.

Goliath and Bronx growled at Macbeth as their eyes began to glow white, Peyton stood by the huge lavender gargoyle, her eyes narrowed and her ground was held.

"Don't bother knocking," said Macbeth. "after all, we're all friends."

Goliath turned to Bronx and tossed him the piece of cloth as he said, "Find Brooklyn and Lexington."

Bronx sniffed the ground and as soon as he caught the familiar scent of the cloth, he barked twice and ran off.

The lavender gargoyle's eyes glowed white and he and Peyton started to come forward, but Macbeth pulled out a gun and the two stopped in their tracks.

"Go ahead." said Macbeth, holding out the gun towards Goliath and Peyton.

The lavender gargoyle just stood there as he growled with his eyes glowing bright while Peyton took a few small steps back but kept her ground.

"Smart beast and clever lass," taunted Macbeth, "But you both lose anyways. I defeated you in your home, you two wouldn't think that I would be ready for you in my own?"

Macbeth ran off and with glowing eyes, Goliath got on all fours and ran after him, Peyton followed behind him.

"Wait for me! Wait for me!" Peyton exclaimed as she ran through the hallway, trying to catch up with Goliath and Macbeth.

The creamed skin man ran through the hallway and slammed a wooden door in front of Peyton and Goliath.

The lavender gargoyle banged on the door twice before scratching it with his claws while Peyton tried to kick it down.

Soon, tired of his efforts, Goliath kicked the door down with his might, causing it to hit the wall.

Peyton stared in disbelief for a few seconds before she said, "…Well…that worked. C'mon Goliath! I think he's over here maybe!"

Goliath and Peyton went down the small set of stairs and together, the two crept through the large hallway, and sure enough, another trap fell in front of them. But this time, a large metal electrical fence blocked their way.

Goliath carefully came towards the fence and observed it a bit.

"Uh Goliath," said Peyton. "I think that's an electric-"

The fence glowed red for a few seconds as Goliath roared in fury before the electricity shut off from the fence.

"-fence." Peyton finished. "Now what do we do?"

Peyton looked around the hallway till she spotted a suit of armor standing on the left hand side of the wall. She smiled a determined grin and grabbed the suit of armor.

….

**(Author's Note: another Imagination scene, YAY! Sry, I just love writing these parts)**

_Peyton stood on an emerald green and teal chariot with the huge metal armor in her hands. The chariot was being moved by a bunch of wild Greek boars and she was now wearing a light green and teal toga with yellow sandals and a chartreuse and light blue helmet on her head. _

_With the flick of a ropes, the boars squealed and snorted and began to run towards the huge electrical gate. _

_She held the knights armor in her hands with a tight grip as the boars ran closer and closer to the gate_

_Peyton called out,"CHAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGEEEE!" _

_The olive skinned seven year old threw the armor at the electrical gate and the boars and the chariot came to a screeching halt._

….

The armor on the gate began to shorted and circuit the gate, Peyton ran back towards Goliath and watched as the fence began to circuit, but turned around when she saw Macbeth coming towards the two with an evil laugh and weapon in hand.

He pointed a gun at the two and fired it, which caused a net to fly out. Reacting fast, Goliath threw a statue of a head towards the incoming net and instead of trapping Peyton and Goliath, Macbeth had trapped the impacting statue.

Dodging out of the way, Macbeth made a run for it as Goliath caught up to him on all fours and Peyton followed pursuit behind him.

Suddenly, a metallic door slide down in front of them, Goliath banged on the door with Peyton's help.

"T-This isn't working!" Peyton huffed as she kicked down the door, "W-We need a new plan or-"

Again, the olive skinned seven year old stared in disbelief as Goliath ripped the metallic door open with a huge growl.

"Or..that works to." said Peyton.

The girl then climbed onto Goliath and leaped over him.

Peyton and Goliath ran till they came across…another wall.

"OH COME ON!" Peyton yelled, annoyed at all the wall she and Goliath faced.

She sighed and said, "I got this one Goliath!"

Peyton cracked her knuckles and rubbed her hands together with some spit and charged for the wall to break it down…only, she didn't have the size and strength of the Hulk or Goliath so she just hit herself against the wall.

Goliath looked at the girl on the floor.

"Are you-"

"I'm OK.." Peyton groaned. "The floor broke my fall."

Goliath helped the girl onto her feet and Peyton brushed herself off. The lavender gargoyle growled in a humongous rage and began to dig his way out of the brick wall. Peyton took cover as the bricks and other debris flew everywhere, then, she noticed a bright light on the other side of the wall.

"Hey! There's light on the other side!" Peyton cried out to her friend.

She ran to Goliath while avoiding the debris. Soon, the two were in another room, this time, it was filled with mirrors.

"What is this?" Goliath asked.

"It's a hall of mirrors." Peyton replied. "I saw one at Coney Island. Some mirrors make you look big or small, and others make you look fat or skinny."

Taking Peyton's hand, Goliath and the girl slowly walked inside the room of mirrors.

Suddenly, Goliath and Peyton saw Macbeth in one of the mirrors and ran towards it, but fell back on the floor once he disappeared.

Goliath caught Peyton and set her on her own feet.

"It's not that easy is it?" asked Macbeth from the mirror behind Peyton and Goliath.

"Why are you doing this?" Goliath asked. "Did Xanatos pay you?"

Macbeth chuckled and replied, "Aye, I asked him for money. If he'd offer this for free, I would've been suspicious."

"Then why?" Goliath asked again. "We've done you no wrong."

"It's not you or the girl I'm after." replied Macbeth. "You are just a form. I want your queen."

"Queen?" Goliath asked, taking Peyton's hand in his talon. "We have no queen."

"No?" Macbeth said. "What about Demona?"

"Demona?" said Peyton. "Y-You know Demona?"

"Know her?!" Macbeth laughed. "I named her!"

Suddenly, a trap door opened from underneath Goliath and Peyton and the two started plummeting down to another room, Goliath landed on his back while Peyton fell onto his chest.

Quickly getting up, she pulled Goliath into a sitting position.

"Sorry I fell on your chest Goliath." Peyton said as she hoisted him up.

Macbeth came towards them with a torch in his hand.

"If I'd capture you, the last of your kind, she would come to free you." said Macbeth to Goliath. "It's her I want!"

Goliath laughed as he pulled himself up and brushed the dust off of him.

"Then you are a fool." Goliath retorted, pointing a claw at Macbeth. "She is our enemy."

"Yeah, she wouldn't even dare to come near us and save their tails!" Peyton added.

Macbeth looked at Goliath and Peyton in shock and threw the torch on the ground, causing flames to engorge everywhere.

Macbeth ran for his life with Goliath behind him.

Peyton on the other hand climbed to the wooden planks to get away from the flames.

She carefully crawled towards Macbeth and Goliath, watching the incoming nails and rats that resented there.

Peyton wanted to get in on the action between Goliath and Macbeth…but how?

Peyton saw a large chain hanging from the side and got an idea.

Macbeth ran from Goliath and was just leaning against the wall to catch his breath till he heard, "HEY! UP HERE!"

Macbeth looked up.

"EAT THIS MACBETH!"

Peyton let out a Tarzan-like battle cry and swung down from the wooden planks and towards Macbeth, kicking him to the ground.

The girl landed on her feet and let go of the chain as she brushed off her hands.

"That was fun." she panted.

Macbeth growled and went towards a bed of nails.

"YOU WORTHLESS BRAT!" he growled as he threw the bed of nails towards Peyton.

"Uh oh.." she said, lowly as the bed of nails was impacting towards her.

Goliath snatched her wrist to get her to safety and held her in his arms as the bed of nails broke in two.

"Nice save back there Goliath." Peyton replied, wiping her brow.

The lavender gargoyle saw a large cage and glided up towards it and swung from it with Peyton holding onto the chain.

Macbeth looked up.

"BOMBS AWAY!" Peyton cried out as she threw two of the rats that she found from the wooden planks onto Macbeth's face.

The creamed skinned man screamed as the rats began clawing and biting his face.

Macbeth eventually yanked the rats off of him and threw them to the ground.

Goliath then fell on top of Macbeth and the two tumbled on the floor and resumed fighting.

As Macbeth and Goliath were fighting, Macbeth knocked over a large bowl where the flames were flickering and soon the flames were spreading towards the dungeon like room where the three of them resided in.

Peyton noticed and scrambled away to safety.

She watched the fight from above the wooden planks again.

Goliath mauled Macbeth to the ground but soon noticed the man had escaped from his clutches.

"Goliath!" Peyton called out to him. "He went in there!"

The lavender gargoyle noticed a structure that acted like a door to another room.

He glided to the wooden plank that Peyton resided on and took her in his arms, protecting her from the enlarging fire and with his talons, Goliath pulled the two large doors open and went inside quickly with Peyton following close behind him before the doors shut behind him.

He set Peyton down and found Macbeth running up a staircase to another room, Goliath followed behind him on all fours and Peyton ran behind him, not knowing that the fire was quickly approaching them.

Soon, Macbeth opened the door that lead to a large room contained with weapons from various time periods both present and past with the smoke catching up to him.

He grabbed a sword from the wall and saw Goliath and Peyton walk up to the room and towards him.

Goliath saw Macbeth and ran towards him, Macbeth did the same with the sword in his hand. He swung it at Goliath but Goliath quickly ducked and glided upwards with Peyton in his grasp.

Seeing some weapons on the wall, the lavender beast grabbed a mace from the wall and glided back down towards Macbeth.

"PEYTON!" Goliath called out to the girl. "GRAB A WEAPON!"

"Any kind?"

"Yes, anything that would help!"

"YES!" Peyton cheered as she took an ax from the same place where Goliath got the mace and jumped down to join the fight despite the fire.

And soon, it was on.

Goliath and Macbeth were head to head with each other while Peyton took him from behind with the ax in her hand.

But as the three were flighting, the fire quickly made its way to the weapons room.

Peyton swung the ax around Macbeth but kept missing and jumping back every time he made a move on Goliath.

But while Macbeth was about to strike Goliath on the back, Peyton used the ax to strike Macbeth's leg. The cream skinned man screamed in pain. **(Relax folks, she didn't amputate his leg, she just gave it a huge scratch)**

Macbeth glared at Peyton who just stood there innocently as she hid the ax behind her and let out a huge chipped tooth grin.

He growled and was about to strike Peyton till Goliath used the mace to break the metal from his sword.

Macbeth got on his knee and sighed before he said, "Blast you two!"

Getting up, he took a gun from inside his coat and aimed it at Goliath and Peyton, but the lavender gargoyle grabbed his wrist with his tail while Peyton destroyed the gun with the ax.

Goliath held Macbeth by the collar of his coat and growled at him with glowing eyes, but Macbeth slide out of his coat and ran away from the large gargoyle and the girl.

Goliath ripped the coat in half and growled as Macbeth was getting away.

"GOLIATH!"

He turned to find Peyton trapped in the flames and trying to find him.

"G-Goliath help!" she coughed.

The lavender gargoyle looked at Peyton and then looked back at the fleeing Macbeth.

He had to make a choice; help his friend or get revenge on Macbeth?

Goliath sighed as Macbeth got away but then glided fast to grab Peyton from the enlarging flames.

"Goliath!"

The lavender gargoyle turned to find Brooklyn, Lexington and Bronx on the other side of the weapons room.

Cradling Peyton bridal style, he glided out of the room with the other three gargoyles and together, the five made it out safely from Macbeth's home as it went up in flames.

Peyton coughed and wheezed as Goliath set her gently on the grass.

"Drink this Peyton." said Lexington, handing her a Ninja Turtles water bottle from her bike basket.

The girl drank that water like there was no tomorrow and caught her breath. Brooklyn placed a talon on her back and helped her up.

"You ok kid?" asked Brooklyn.

"Yeah.." replied Peyton gently sitting up.

"Guys..I-"

Goliath, Brooklyn, and Lexington only smiled at her.

Peyton smiled back and gave the three a huge hug.

"Thanks guys."

"Don't mention it kid." replied Brooklyn.

Bronx barked twice before pouncing on Peyton and licking her face, she laughed till her sides were sore.

Bronx eventually stopped and Goliath pulled her up.

The gargoyles and Peyton saw the state of Macbeth's home as it burned and crumbled to the ground.

A few seconds after that, they saw Macbeth flying away in his aircraft.

They were disappointed that Macbeth got away, but were also relived that their castle was safe and that Peyton was alright.

"Let's go home." said Goliath.

"I'll meet you guys there." said Peyton hopping on her bike.

"Hold on," said Lexington, holding onto the handlebar of Peyton's bike, "I got a better idea."

.

.

.

.

**3:35 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

"Ever flown on a bike before Peyton?"

"No way! This is epic!"

Goliath carried Bronx while Brooklyn and Lexington held onto Peyton's bike as they glided back to the castle.

"GOLIATH!"

The five looked down to find Hudson, Broadway, and Elisa on the rooftop of a building.

"Down there guys!" called Peyton.

They soon landed on the rooftop.

Goliath let Bronx go and Peyton pushed down the kickstand of her bike.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you guarding our home?" Goliath yelled angrily at Broadway and Hudson.

"You don't live there anymore." Elisa replied.

"WHAT?!" Goliath yelled.

"I've found you a new home." Elisa said in a gentle yet firm tone to the huge gargoyle.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Goliath yelled in Elisa's face. "I TOLD YOU THAT CASTLE IS OUR HOME!"

Broadway got in front of Elisa, "NO GOLIATH! SHE'S RIGHT! IT'S SUICIDE TO STAY THERE!"

"Lad," started Hudson, "they're right you know. It's just a place of stone and wood. Home is more than that Goliath. Home is the six of us. Where we can be together and safe. That's our home."

Goliath couldn't take much more of this, and in anger he let out a loud roar. The roar terrified the others and feared that Goliath would go on a King Kong or Donkey Kong like rampage or something, but he lowered his wings and wrapped them around his shoulders.

"Come Goliath. Let's be going." said Hudson.

"Give me one minute." said Goliath. He spread out his wings and glided back to the castle.

Peyton stood by Hudson and asked, "Is he OK Hudson?"

"He will be soon lass." replied Hudson, wrapping his arm around her. "Give him some time."

The olive skinned seven year old looked up at the castle and back at Goliath.

.

.

.

.

**The Next Evening**

**4:02 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

Goliath stood at the top of the turret, deep in thought as he looked down at the city below.

He suddenly heard some footsteps heading up.

"Mr. Brunette told me you'd be up here."

Goliath sighed as he saw Peyton coming up the staircase. She sat down next to Goliath and the two of them watched the city above them.

Peyton saw the state that Goliath was in and decided to break the silence and asked him, "Goliath? You gonna be OK?"

Goliath just sat there, not saying another word. Peyton looked away from Goliath and looked out at the view.

A few minutes later, Goliath replied, "I'll be alright. Peyton, I shouldn't have raised my voice the other night and I apologize if I've startled you and the others."

"I-It's OK." replied Peyton. "Look, I know moving to a new place isn't exactly one of the most coolest ideas ever, I mean, leaving your friends and other stuff you've come to know behind."

"…and say you've arrived at a new home or place." said Goliath, ",then what happens?"

"Well, that's the awesome part." replied Peyton, "you come up with new stuff and make new friends to. I should know."

"You've moved to here?" asked Goliath.

"Yeah, from Colorado before starting pre-school." replied Peyton. "It was the best! There was a huge pond where me and my dad could go fishing in, I found my first frog there when he was a tadpole, I had a huge treehouse in the backyard all to myself, and I started scouts there to. I moved here cause my dad got a huge promotion to become a high school math teacher and my mom wanted a better pay for her vet job and I didn't know what to do here when I first moved, but it was OK after that and I made friends with you guys and Elisa and everyone at the police station. So, if you look at it this way, moving's not so bad once you get used to it."

Goliath listened to the girl's words and slowly he digested the wisdom she shared and realized that she was right, moving won't be such a bad thing after all. He smiled at the seven year old and said, "Very well Peyton, you're right. Come, the other's might be waiting for us."

Goliath lowered his wings and Peyton climbed on his back and held on to his neck and soon, he leaped away from the castle one last time and glided off into the city.

.

.

.

.

**5:20 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

The gargoyles, Elisa, and Peyton had arrived not to long ago and were now exploring their new home, which is located inside a clock tower on top of the police station Elisa works for.

Lexington and Brooklyn stood in front of the rusty gears of the old clock.

"I bet I can get this old thing working again." said Lexington as he inspected the gears.

"Why would you want to?" replied Brooklyn with a 'don't even think about it' expression.

"It's not so bad," Hudson said, walking up to the young gargoyles. "There's a place right over there for a television."

"Yeah, and this wood up here is awesome for me to climb on do some gym practice." added Peyton as she did two cartwheels, which caused the wood to break apart and for her to fall.

"I gotcha!" said Broadway, swiftly catching her in his arms and setting her down on to her feet.

"Thanks Broadway." said Peyton, brushing herself off.

"OK, so it's a fixer upper. But a few throw rugs, some flowers, it could be home." Elisa said smiling.

"Yes, as long as we're together, it's home." said Goliath, turning from the wood ledge to face them all. He smiled down at his clan and Peyton smiled back.

It may be a fixer-upper, but with a little time and hard work, it could be a home, not only to the gargoyles, but to Peyton as well.

.

.

.

.

**(Annnnd that's a wrap on chapter 5! Read, review, and no hateful comments plz! Next chapter's gonna introduce a brand new and permanent character to the story!)**


	10. Facing the Edge

Gordon and the Gargoyles

.

.

Chapter 6: Facing the Edge

.

.

**3:30 PM**

.

.

*crackling*

*roaring*

"…Woah.."

Peyton closed her video camera and looked up at another girl who seemed a year older than she was.

She had her reddish-copper hair up in a large ponytail supported by an orange scrunchie and at the front left side of her hair, were two orange hair clips. She had big light green eyes and was missing one of her back teeth at the top. She wore a blue bracelet on her left wrist, a yellow tank top with two small holes at the bottom left corner, navy blue shorts, white socks, and a pair of pink vans.

Meet Oliva Grace Banks.

The girl Peyton looked up at after closing her video camera was her eight year old cousin from her mom, Katelyn's, side of her family. She moved here from New York a week ago with her mom, Peyton's aunt Emelia for, once again, a new start in life after moving from state to state.

You see, ever since Peyton's aunt and uncle got a divorce when Olivia was only two, they had to move to different states but Liv didn't mind, she loved exploring what each state had to offer, but as for her mother, however, she needed a job to pay the rent and provide for Liv, so, she started doing double shifts at the jobs she got, leaving Olivia to take care of herself, and gaining her a sense of responsibility and independence. Of course, she did try to help her mom in any way she could, whether it would be making her meals, get her clothes that she was gonna wear for the day, even getting up early in the morning to start the day.

Now, when Liv heard that she and her mom would be moving to New York City, she was SO excited to see her cousin again and the best news of all was that her mother was going to apply for a job as a fabric sewer and the company gives out great amounts of pay. So, they packed their things, and started to renew their lives once again.

It's been only a week and now Liv LOVES it in the Big Apple and now attends Peyton's old school and lives two blocks away from Elisa's apartment, so they saw each other every day now, which was much better when they were little and they saw each other on special occasions and holidays.

As Peyton was putting away her video camera, Olivia asked her, "Do they always roar like that when they wake up?"

"They sure do!" replied Peyton. "It's cool right?"

"Yeah!" Olivia said smiling. "I really can't wait to meet these guys Pey."

"Oh, you'll love 'em." Peyton said. "They're….they're the greatest things that ever happened to me."

"Just like coming here and living here's the best things that happened to me and my mom in a long time since the divorce happened." Olivia replied. "Oh, and mom's doing great by the way. She got a job at a sewing factory a few blocks away."

"Cool." replied Peyton.

"Yeah," replied Olivia. "This is gonna be great, since I live two blocks away from you now, we get to see each other every day after I get out of school!"

"I'm glad you moved to New York, Olivia." Peyton said smiling at her cousin.

"Me to." replied Olivia.

.

.

.

.

**5:55 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

Peyton and Olivia parked and locked their strollers at the bike rack at the exact same time Elisa pulled up with her car.

She was carrying a small TV set with antennae's and a remote.

"Hi Elisa!" said Peyton.

"Hi Ms. Maza." Oliva said politely to the police officer.

"Hi girls." Elisa huffed as she carried the TV set.

She reached for the door knob till a voice pipped up and said, "Need some help?"

Elisa, Peyton, and Olivia looked back and saw a man approach them.

He had red hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a large beige trench coat underneath a suit with a green tie.

"Worried about missing the light show tonight?" the man replied as he opened the door for Elisa.

"It's a gift." replied Elisa. "I'm just stashing it here till I'm off shift."

Peyton saw the man and recognized him.

"Mr. Bluestone!" Peyton said, rushing over to him and wrapping his waist with a hug.

"Peyton! Long time no see! How've ya been?" he asked, ruffling her head and bandana.

"Awesome! Living with Elisa's the best!" she replied. Peyton turned to Olivia to introduce her,"Mr. Bluestone, this is my cousin Olivia. She just moved here with my aunt."

"Well, pleasure to meet you little miss." Bluestone said offering her hand, the eight year old gladly accepted and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Bluestone." replied Olivia.

Elisa went inside but Bluestone noticed that she dropped the remote that came on top of the TV set and picked it up for her.

"Oh, uh ladies first." Bluestone said as she held the door for the two little girls and they went inside to follow Elisa while Bluestone followed behind them.

_***in the French Narration Voice* 15 minutes later..**_

"Is it sunset yet?"

"….not yet."

"Dang it."

Olivia and Peyton sat on a wooden bench which lead to the entrance to the clock tower.

"…So," piped up Liv as she swayed her legs back and forth, "What's going on in there?"

"Captain Chavez is assigning Elisa a partner since she doesn't wanna loose her." explained Peyton, "especially after she accidentally got shot."

"Oh, so who's gonna be her new partner?" Liv asked.

"I couldn't make it out but I think it's gonna be Mr. Bluestone or Officer Morgan or something." said Peyton.

"Who's Offic-"

"Evening ladies."

The girls looked up to find Officer Morgan with a box of doughnuts and a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Whoo, that coffee's got some zing in it d'night."

"Hey Morg!" said Peyton.

"Hello Officer." greeted Olivia.

Soon, Elisa and Bluestone came up to the staircase and the girls.

"Look no offence, I'm sure you're a good cop. But I don't need a partner and I don't want a partner." said Elisa.

"Hey, I understand." replied Bluestone. "Problem is, you've got a partner. Me. Guess we just have to make the best of it."

Elisa sighed and said, "There must me some kind of conspiracy going on to make my life difficult."

"Wouldn't surprise me." retorted Bluestone.

Elisa looked at her watch and told Bluestone, "Look, I have some business to take care of. Alone. I'll meet you outside in 20 minutes. C'mon girls."

Peyton and Olivia hopped off the bench and followed Elisa up to the clock tower.

"Oh, uh Olivia right?" said Bluestone. "Look, Captain told me to give you this."

He handed a NYPD badge to Olivia and told her, "She said as captain of the NYC Police Department, welcome to the neighborhood."

Olivia's light green eyes sparkled at the sight of her new badge.

"Wow.." she gasped. "Thanks Mr. Bluestone."

"You're welcome kid." replied Bluestone.

"Liv, c'mon!"

"Coming!"

Olivia walked up the stairs to follow Peyton and Elisa.

.

.

.

.

**6:50 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

"So, Aunt Emi said it was cool for you to come up here?"

"Yeah, mom's at the job interview tonight so she left me here with you."

Elisa opened the door and let the girls in. Inside the room was a basement like door. Elisa pulled down the door and caused a ladder to come down with it.

Seeing the TV stand, Elisa sighed and said, "You'd guys better appreciate this."

She picked up the TV and started for the clock tower.

"They will. C'mon Liv," said Peyton as she took Liv's hand in hers, "they're up here."

Olivia and Peyton climbed the ladder and opened the small basement like door. Liv popped her head up and just like Peyton had said in her letters and phone calls, there were actual, real life, gargoyles.

Within the clock tower, Hudson sleeps in his recliner, Broadway cooks in the small manmade kitchen he set up, Lexington plays with a remote control car he found and repaired, Bronx chews on a rubber chicken toy, and Brooklyn lounges on one of the wooden ledges as he read a magazine.

"….Wow." Liv whispered. "You weren't kidding. They are real."

"Told ya." Peyton replied.

The girls climbed up the ladder while Elisa stayed behind, being carefully with the TV in her hands.

Broadway noticed and walked over to her. "Let me help ya with that Elisa." he offered, taking the heavy TV set in his talons.

"Thanks Broadway." thanked Elisa. Elisa dusted off her hands and didn't make a move when she almost got ran over by the toy car Lex was playing around with. "Hey!"

The cop spied Lex with the remote that was controlling the car.

"Neat toy huh?" Lex said cheerfully. "Peyton found it for me and made a few repairs on it."

"Yeah," Elisa chuckled. "Slow it down before I give ya a ticket."

"..Hey you guys."

The five gargoyles looked up to find Peyton standing beside on of the gears with Olivia beside her.

"Hi Peyton." said Brooklyn looking up from his magazine.

"Hey Pey." said Broadway with a mouthful of soup.

Hudson yawned and stretched in his recliner and said, "Good to see you wee lass."

Bronx barked happily at the sight of Peyton.

"Hey Peyton." said Lexington as he looked up from his toy car. He soon noticed Olivia. "Who's your friend?"

Peyton looked at Olivia who was standing shyly beside her younger cousin.

"Oh, um…guys, this is my cousin Olivia." Peyton introduced. "She just moved here with my aunt."

Olivia looked at the five gargoyles with wide eyes and shyly said, "Um..hi there. Peyton's told me a lot of amazing things about you guys. Now, uh, I'm kinda bad with names so don't tell me who you guys are and let me guess."

Liv pointed to Brooklyn and said, "Your Hudson."

She pointed to Lexington and said, "Bronx."

The eight year old pointed to Bronx and said, "Lexington."

Olivia pointed to Broadway and said, "Brooklyn."

The girl pointed to Hudson and said with uncertainty, "and…Broadway?"

"Uh…you're kinda close." said Peyton. She then turned to the gargoyles and said their names by order. "The one with the scar is Hudson, the red one's Brooklyn, the light blue one's Broadway, the little green one's Lexington, and-"

Bronx pounced on Peyton and licked her face.

The olive skinned seven year old said in between laughs, "And this big guy here's Bronx."

Bronx happily whimpered and let Peyton get up and the girl petted his head and behind his fin like ears.

"Oh, but it's nice to finally meet you all." said Olivia, smiling sweetly.

"Any friend of Peyton is a friend of ours lass." said Hudson with a smile.

Olivia smiled back and lowered down to Bronx to try to pet him.

"It's OK, he's very friendly." said Peyton reassuring the eight year old, "he like's it best if ya pet him under his chin."

Olivia placed her hand under Bronx's chin and gently started scratching it. Bronx sniffed Liv's arm as she petted him and the gardog slowly started getting to know her and grumbled happily in response. Peyton giggled and said, "I think he likes ya Liv."

Olivia giggled and rubbed Bronx's head. She then turned to Peyton and asked, "Hey, didn't you say there were six gargoyles?"

"Yeah, where's Goliath?" Elisa asked.

"He's down in the library." replied Broadway as he and the others fumbled with the TV set, "you guys gonna stay for breakfast?"

"Sure!" the girls replied.

"No thanks." said Elisa, "I gotta get back to work soon."

"C'mon Liv." said Peyton. "Wait till ya see the big boss and grand daddy of the whole clan."

The girls started down the ladder with Elisa.

"Wait, he's a grandpa?"

"You know what I mean."

.

.

.

.

**8:02 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

"Goliath?"

"Hellooo? Goliath, you in here?"

Elisa, Olivia, and Peyton walked across the empty library to find the large gargoyle.

"Woah.." said Liv, lowly. "I can't believe you guys have the whole library to yourselves after hours. You could read any book you want and not haf'ta check it out."

Liv soon bumped into Peyton and the seven year old motioned her to look behind one of the bookshelves.

The eight year old looked behind the bookshelf and her light green eyes went wide and she let out a soft gasp. Sitting on one of the stools and reading a large book underneath the moonlight was the biggest….and surprisingly most beautiful, creatures she ever saw. A lavender skinned, black haired, giant gargoyle.

"Wow.." Liv whispered, "He's even bigger in person."

"Told ya." Peyton whispered back.

Elisa walked up to Goliath as he read his book and asked, "What are you reading?"

"Dostoevsky." he replied, not looking up from the book.

"Yeah? Who's it buy?" Elisa asked, jokingly.

Goliath looked up with confusion.

Elisa chuckled and replied, "Kidding."

"H-Hey Goliath." Peyton said as she walked up to the lavender beast.

Olivia followed behind her and stood with a straight face.

"Peyton, I didn't see you there." said Goliath with smile. He then noticed Olivia next to her and asked, "Who's this?"

"I-I'm Olivia Mr. Goliath..sir. Olivia Grace Banks b-but you can call me Liv for short. I'm Peyton's cousin." introduced Olivia. "…Y-Your huge."

Goliath chuckled and held out his talon, "Pleasure to meet you Olivia. Any friend or relative of Peyton's is a friend of ours."

Olivia shyly took her hand into Goliath's talon and shook it.

She then noticed the large window and looked outside.

Peyton did the same thing.

"Wow…" said Liv with a huge smile. "You can see the whole city from up here. Hey look, there's the top of the twin towers!"

"Yeah," said Peyton. "And I see a bit of Hudson River."

"Hey, check out that building up there." said Liv, pointing to Xanatos's skyscraper.

Goliath and Elisa looked out the window and saw Xanatos's skyscraper where the gargoyle's former home still stood.

"Goliath?" said Peyton, "You OK? What's up?"

The gargoyle sighed and replied with a growl, "Xanatos. He stole our ancestral home and drove us into hiding. And I was unable to prevent it."

Elisa frowned but understood what Goliath meant, "Hey, look on the bright side. You didn't lose a castle, you gained a library."

"Yeah, I mean who else has a library in their house that's as big as this one?" Peyton said smiling.

Goliath growled as he saw Xanatos's skyscraper and bent the book, "This is his century, his world, his time. We are outcasts and strangers living in a strange land. We have no hope in regaining what is rightfully ours."

Elisa sighed and said, "You're right, it's a lousy deal, but Xanatos won't stay on top forever. What goes around, comes around Goliath. I wouldn't want his karma."

"If only I could make him feel what I feel now." sighed Goliath.

Peyton turned to Olivia and whispered, "Liv, I think Broadway's finished with that food he's making, wanna go check?"

"Sure." Liv retorted softly.

The girls rushed up the stairs and out of the library.

.

.

.

.

**8:34 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

*grunt*

"..Ow…"

Olivia drank her bowl of soup as Peyton was fumbling with the wires behind the TV set Elisa brought up.

"Hmmm…", Peyton hummed. "OK, try it how Hudson."

"Well it's not a six foot screen but I hope it'll do." said Elisa with a shrug of her shoulders.

"It's a grand gift lass, Thank you." said Hudson. "And thank you for making the repairs Peyton."

"No problemo." said Peyton with a smile.

Brooklyn flipped through the channels till he saw Xanatos on one of the programs.

"Xanatos!" Goliath growled.

Olivia looked at the TV screen and asked Peyton, "So, that's the rich guy you told me about?"

"The one who brought the gargoyles and the castle over here, yeah." Peyton replied.

Brooklyn turned off the mute button to hear what was going on.

A man wearing a blue suit said, "This is Travis Marshall at the Museum of Modern Arts. One of the worlds most priceless jewels, the Eye of Odin, is being donated by David Xanatos for his private collection." The camera zoomed in to showcase the eye. The Eye of Odin had a huge blue pearl in the middle, surrounded by golden ornaments, giving it the illusion of looking like an actual eye.

Travis then said, "This is quite thee act, Mr. Xanatos. The Eye is worth millions to just give it away."

"Well Travis," started Xanatos on the TV. "I just felt the Eye should be shared with the world instead of being locked away in my personal museum. Besides, it's a great tax-right-off."

"A grand gesture from a man who knows grand gestures." replied Travis.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Goliath growled and ran out of the clock tower.

"Goliath!" called Peyton. "Goliath wait up!"

Peyton ran after the giant lavender beast.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

Olivia ran behind her to catch up with Peyton and Goliath.

The others stay behind, away from Goliath and his rage.

.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile, at the Museum of Modern Arts**

**9:25 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

A security guard walks across the halls of the museum, checking the doors and making sure they're locked up tight. The guard kept on walking and stopped to look at 'The Screamer' painting. He chuckled and said, "You and me both, pal."

Suddenly, the alarms go off and the guard pulls out his flashlight and rushes to what's going on. The guard soon opened the doors and points his flashlight to the criminal. Only, the criminal was not the typical masked burglar wearing a striped outfit, instead was a tall red and metal machine.

Down below, Elisa and Bluestone stared at the dark figure in front of them. "Police! Freeze!" Bluestone yelled out as he aimed his gun at the creature.

Elisa looked at the machine and shrunk her eyes to get a clearer picture . To the cop, it looked almost like Goliath, and as always she got the feeling of something not being right. While Elisa was figuring out who the figure was, Bluestone got a steady aim at the figure.

The metal machine ignored the police's command, opened a pair of metalic wings, and flew off with the blast off its jetpack.

Bluestone aimed carefully at the creature and got ready to fire. Elisa noticed and tried to stop him from shooting, "NO!" she cried out.

Too late.

The bullet shot out of the gun. Elisa looked up and feared that Goliath may have got shot down, but instead, the two detectives saw the bullet bounce off the figure.

Bluestone placed his gun back in his coat pocket and turned to Elisa and asked her, "Why'd you try to stop me?"

"Hey, uh, who knows what that thing might've been. It might've blown up when it hit." Elisa lied.

"Yeah, OK. Maybe you're right." Bluestone said, a bit embarrassed. "So, any ideas on who or what I was shooting at?"

"Not a clue." replied Elisa.

.

.

.

.

**Olivia's Apartment**

**6:03 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

Olivia and Peyton climbed up the fire escape to the window of the eight year old's bedroom after a long night of finding Goliath.

They've had no such luck all night long.

The girls panted after they're long climb up, Olivia flopped onto her bed while Peyton flopped onto the orange fuzzy rug that laid in Liv's new room** (along side a bunch of empty and unpacked boxes)**.

"Sucks that we couldn't find Goliath." Liv sighed.

"Don't worry, let's see if we got better luck tonight." Peyton said. "So, what'cha think of the guys so far?"

"You were right Pey." said Olivia. "They are amazing. Although, why did Goliath storm out like that?"

"Probably still has that grudge against Xanatos or something." replied Peyton. "I gotta get moving, I'll come by and get cha tonight."

"OK." said Olivia. "See ya later cous!"

"Right back at ya _prima_!" replied Peyton as she headed out the window.

.

.

.

.

**12:30 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

The door of Olivia's apartment was locked shut by a woman with apricot skin, messed up redish-brown hair that had a pink headband on it, and milk chocolate eyes with bangs underneath. She wore a lavender t-shirt under a Aztec pattern short jacket, jeans that went up to the knees, dirty gray socks, and black sneakers. Slung over her shoulder was a olive green purse.

This is Olivia's mother and Peyton's aunt, Emilia, or Emi for short.

"Olivia!" she called out. "I'm back!"

The eight year old poked her head out from the refrigerator. She had just gotten up from a long nap she took in the morning.

She smiled and said, "Hi mom!"

Emilia and Olivia hugged. Emilia sighed and said, "Sorry I was out so late. I didn't think the interview could go out until 5."

"It's OK mom." said Olivia. "So..what's it like at the fabric place?"

"I think it's great hon." replied Emilia, setting her purse down on the countertop of their new kitchen. "The head is super nice, and they give great pay to. About the hours though, I might have to work on the night shifts sometimes during the week."

"Oh.." replied the eight year old,"..um, that's OK mom. I understand."

"Great." said Emilia.

"C'mon," said Liv. "I got lunch ready."

"You made lunch for us?" Emilia asked, surprised.

Olivia took two plates and two cups from the fridge and placed them on their new dining table. The plates contained two sandwiches with grapes and a twinkie. One sandwich was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and the other was a club sandwich with turkey, tomatoes, lettuce, bacon, and avocado. In one cup was a glass of milk and the other held some water.

Emilia smiled at the food in front of her. She let out a laugh as she ruffled her daughter's hair and said, "How did I get so lucky with you?"

"I know it's not much, but I knew you'd be coming home hungry." said Liv.

"Well, I appreciate it hon, thank you." Emilia replied as she sat down next to her daughter and started eating her sandwich.

.

.

.

.

**6:34 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

"There's money for take out, numbers are on the fridge, and I'll be back by morning. Call me if you need anything. Love you!"

Emilia quickly kissed Olivia's head.

"Love you mom!" replied Olivia. "Good luck!"

"Thanks honey." replied Emilia.

With the close of the door, Olivia sighed and sat on the couch and turned on the TV an flipped through a dozen channels till she got to the Disney Channel. The eight year old smiled when she heard the Tailspin theme song play on the screen.

_***in the French Narration voice* Two Hours Later..**_

Olivia fell asleep after watching Tailspin, Ducktales, Darkwing Duck, and Goof Troop on reruns with some Subway take out.

*thump*

*thump*

*thump*

Olivia opened her eyes, rubbed them, stretched, and yawned as she hopped off the couch to find out what the noise was.

She opened the window and saw three tiny rocks upon the window sill.

"Huh?" she said as she picked up the rocks.

Another tiny rock hit her on the forehead.

"OW!"

"Pst! Liv! Liv, down here!"

Olivia looked down to find Peyton on her scooter.

"C'mon! Let's head up to the clock tower." The olive skinned seven year old said.

"Oh, yeah!" said Olivia. "Be right down!"

Olivia rushed to her bedroom, wrote a note, grabbed her scooter, placed the note on the kitchen counter, and hurried down the fire escape to meet up with Peyton.

"Let's move!" exclaimed Peyton.

Soon, the girls were off to the clock tower.

.

.

.

.

**8:05 P.M.**

.

.

.

.

Peyton and Olivia parked and locked their scooters outside the police station and rushed up the stairs that lead to the clocktower. On the way up Peyton could hear Elisa saying, "..So, there you have it. Someone's impersonating you Goliath."

Peyton pulled the attic-like door down and the two climbed up the ladder only to find the gargoyles **(including Goliath)** and Elisa.

"Goliath!" Peyton cried as she and Liv ran over to where Hudson's recliner was.

"Where were you?" asked Peyton. "Me and Liv were looking for you everywhere last night."

Goliath sighed at the two and said, "I only needed some time to think…I apologize for the outburst last night you two."

"No biggy Goliath." said Peyton.

"So back on the subject on Goliath's impersonator," said Brooklyn. "Do you think that it's possible that there are other gargoyles alive out there?"

Elisa shook her head. "You guys are tough but not bulletproof. I heard Matt's slug bounce off metal."

"Xanatos's robots." Goliath growled angrily.

"There's a gargoyle robot clan?" asked Olivia in surprise.

"Yeah." replied Peyton, "Xanatos made 'em himself."

"The Steel Clan? But I thought we destroyed them all." said Broadway

"We did." replied Goliath, "Xanatos must have made more of them."

"It makes no sense." started Hudson. "Why would Xanatos donate a jewel to the museum then have it stolen?"

"Something's not right here." said Peyton. "Obviously he's up to something with the robots, and whatever it is it ain't good."

Goliath pondered for a few minutes and orders, "Hudson, you and Bronx guard our new home. The rest of you come with me."

Olivia is about to ask if she could come to till Goliath said, "Even you Olivia."

"Yes!"

Goliath, the trio, Peyton, and Olivia started to walk up the stairs. Elisa acted fast and rushed up the stairs and got in front of the lavender gargoyle.

"Where do you think you're going?" Elisa asked.

"To deal with Xanatos." responded Goliath with a growl.

"Hold on, I wouldn't take the chance of being seen if I were you." Elisa added, worryingly. "You're not very high in the public opinion polls right now."

"No Elisa. No more hiding. Xanatos will have to answer to me for this." said Goliath, as he gently shoved Elisa and walked passed her.

The trio and the girls walked behind Goliath.

"This is so exciting!" whispered Olivia to Peyton. "I only known these guys for a day and already I'm helping out on a mission."

The girls made their way to the balcony of the clocktower and Peyton climbed onto Goliath's back.

"Hop aboard kid" Brooklyn said as he kneeled down and lowered his wings for Olivia.

Olivia said, "Thanks, um,…Brooklyn?"

"Right." the red gargoyle replied.

The eight year old climbed onto Brooklyn's back and then, the four gargoyles glided off into the sky as Elisa watched on.

.

.

.

.

"I've never seen the city up this high up before Brooklyn!...OK, maybe I did see it during the plane trip over here. Wow, the people look like ants down there."

Olivia smiled in wonder as she held on tight to Brooklyn.

The eight year old soon spotted a large gray ancient like building in front of her.

The clouds soon cleared away to reveal the gargoyles former home….the castle that stood above the clouds.

"Wow…" gasped Olivia. "It's even bigger in person."

"Xanatos! Two O'clock!" cried Peyton as she looked through her binoculars.

Goliath and the other gargoyles landed on the castle grounds safely and unseen, Peyton and Olivia then slide off Goliath and Brooklyn's backs.

From down below, Xanatos was already looking at them with a smug expression. Goliath took the girls into his claws and glided down to the courtyard while the trio stayed on one of the turrets.

"Xanatos!" cried Goliath as he came down with Peyton and Olivia standing by his sides, "You've gone to far! First you steal our home and now you steal our very identities!"

Xanatos shook his head and replied, "You've got it all wrong Goliath. I'm the best friend you have in this world."

Goliath growled, his dark brown eyes glowed white in rage. He let out a loud roar as he said, "No you're not! Elisa, Peyton, and Olivia are the only human friends we have here!"

"Who's Olivia?" asked Xanatos.

Peyton motioned her head to Olivia who was standing to the left of Goliath.

The eight year old looked at Xanatos and shyly retorted, "H-Hi.."

"Now," said Xanatos as he changed the subject after a five second silence, "Let's try and focus on the bigger picture Goliath. I've got a research facility upstate where you and your friends will be comfortable and protected."

"WHAT?!" Goliath, Peyton, and Olivia yelled.

"It doesn't seem like a difficult choice for me. Stay here in the city where you'll be hunted down like animals or be my guests and a safe haven. Wha'd ya say?"

"No way _José_!" said Peyton as she stepped up a little. "I've only known these guys for a month now and my _prima_ here's only known 'em for a day! They can't leave the city!"

Olivia looked at Peyton and only replied, "..What she said."

Goliath said nothing but let out a huge roar at Xanatos, broke a lamp post, and ran back to the trio.

"Uh..it was nice meeting you Mr. Xanatos.." Olivia said shyly as she scooted away and her scoots turned into a run to catch up with Peyton and Goliath.

"Let's go!" Goliath retorted.

Brooklyn put Olivia on his back while Broadway put Peyton on his back and then the trio glided away from the castle to catch up with Goliath.

"You're taking this way to personally!" Xanatos yelled at the fleeing gargoyles.

.

.

.

.

**4:20 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

The four gargoyles were gliding above the city scape with the two youngsters on their backs** (literally on their backs)**.

"So what happened?" asked Brooklyn as he broke the silence, "Did Xanatos admit he was-"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Goliath yelled.

"What's his problem?" Lexington asked.

Broadway shrugged his shoulders.

"Is he gonna be OK?" asked Olivia.

"I think so." replied Peyton. "Let 'im have some time. Lex told me he learned that the hard way one time."

Suddenly, a red light shot through the sky and Goliath fell with a yell and crashed and held onto a TV satellite.

"GOLIATH!" Peyton cried out, but before Brooklyn could glide her down to help him, more lasers were being fired at the trio and the two girls. Peyton and Olivia held on for their lives as the trio tried their best to dodge the incoming beams that were coming from the new steel clan.

"It's the steel clan!" Lexington exclaimed.

Down below, another steel gargoyle flew down below to Goliath, who happened to quickly recover from the hit. He called out to the five youngsters, "WE'VE BEATEN THEM BEFORE, WE CAN BEAT THEM AGAIN!"

The steel clan shot lasers all over the place as they tried to get the trio, Peyton and Olivia. One of the metal gargoyles aims his laser at Broadway and Peyton and fires, making the fat aquamarine beast plummet down to the rooftops with Peyton holding on tight.

"BROADWAY! PEYTON!" Lexington exclaimed.

The little olive gargoyle glides down fast to help the two but was to busy to notice a steel gargoyle behind him, the creature aims his laser at Lexington and fires, causing the little gargoyle to hit the roof unconscious.

"LEXINGTON!" Liv cried while holding a tight grasp on Brooklyn.

Down below, Broadway and Peyton rolled onto the rooftops and crashed into a brick wall, Peyton landed safely due to her landing in between the aquamarine beast's legs and hitting his stomach. As Broadway helped Peyton up they noticed Lexington plummeting down.

"Oh no, I'll get him!" Peyton said as she held her arms out to catch Lex, but as the little gargoyle landed in Peyton's arms, the girl got her shirt caught on a broke roof railing, Peyton looked down at the city and gasped in fear.

"_**Not again!**_" she thought.

Unfortunately, Peyton's shirt didn't hold them very long and suddenly she heard the collar of her shirt ripping apart, but at the moment when it looked like Peyton was going to plummet down to the city below her** (again)**, Broadway grabbed Peyton's shirt by the talon and pulled her and the unconscious Lexington to safety.

Peyton placed Lex down gently before she caught her breath.

"Thanks Broadway." she panted with relief.

"Don't mention it." he replied.

Up in the air however, Brooklyn and Olivia were still trying to deal with the steel gargoyle in front of them.

"Hold on kid." said Brooklyn as he rolled over the air and landed on the steel gargoyles back. The red gargoyle tried to decapitate the metalic beast but he was electrified by the wiring system.

"Brooklyn!" exclaimed Olivia as Brooklyn was knocked off by the steel gargoyle.

She looked down at the city.

"Uh oh.."

Suddenly, Olivia saw herself and Brooklyn falling. Holding onto the gargoyle with all her might, Oliva squeezed her eyes shut and screamed as she falling out from the sky. The red gargoyle and the eight year old landed on the rooftop with a loud crash, but before they can actually get whacked with the actual rooftop, Goliath caught them both in his talons and landed them down safely.

Olivia panted as she stood up on her two wobbly legs. She fixed her long ponytail, trying not to look like she'd been through hell and back and barely lived to tell the tale.

As Olivia was fixing her hair, Broadway jumped onto the rooftop, carrying Lexington's body with Peyton on his back. Peyton leapt from Broadway's back and rushed over to help the barley conscious Brooklyn stand on his own feet as Goliath went on to find more steel gargoyles.

Unfortunately, **(for the Manhattan Clan)**, the steel clan found them first and began gliding towards a brick wall that was behind Goliath and the gang. The brick wall that once stood up tall behind the gargoyles, tumbled and landed on top of the Manhattan Clan. The steel gargoyles hovered over the pile of bricks, waiting for any movement.

Lexington, **(who was still gaining his senses)**, saw the steel clan waiting for them. He asked, "Hey, we're still alive. How come?"

"It's like their waiting for something." said Brooklyn as he regained consciousness.

"What for?" Peyton asked, adjusting her glasses, "What the heck do these tin-man bozos want?"

"Maybe they waiting on that Xanatos guy to lead them back to the clock tower." Olivia stated.

Goliath growled at what Olivia said before about Xanatos's plan and got out of the debris of bricks while the others did the same. Both the girls, brushed themselves off and Peyton spat out a tooth.

The seven year old picked up the tooth and groaned, "Aww…that was my good molar." Peyton placed the tooth in the pocket of her skirt.

"But why would Mr. Xanatos wanna get rid of us?" asked Olivia, brushing dust and dirt off her yellow tank-top.

"Yeah." added in Broadway, helping Lexington onto his feet, "Why not just kill us in person?"

"Because Xanatos doesn't want to destroy us, he want's to abominate us!" said Goliath in anger.

Lexington analyzed three of the steel clan gargoyles and gave them a little inspection. He said, "He must be controlling them by radio like that toy car I have." the olive green gargoyle held himself up.

"Yeah? So what do we do now?" Brooklyn asks.

"Well, we can't stay here and we can't go back to the clock tower," said Goliath in a low tone for the clan to hear. "What time is it?"

"4:45 in the morning." replied Peyton as she checked her Rugrats wrist watch.

"Not long till sunrise." added Goliath as he inspected the battlefield.

"We can tackle them again." said Broadway, holding up his fist.

"No way," said Peyton. "They seem a bit tougher to punch than last time we saw 'em."

"Yeah," added Olivia, "And that red one over there looks like its gonna give us a tough time to."

"We'll continue the fight somewhere else." Goliath said suddenly. He got up from the ruble and runs towards the ledge. "Come," he ordered as Brooklyn placed Olivia on his back and as Broadway placed Peyton on his back.

Soon, the four gargoyles were gliding in the air in a particular direction. The steel clan noticed and followed them.

"Where are we going Goliath." asked Lexington as they were heading south.

"There," Goliath replied, pointing down to a small island where the Statue of Liberty is.

"Hey, I know where that is!" said Olivia.

"You do?" asked Brooklyn.

"Yeah, that's Staten Island." replied Olivia, "I was learning about the Statue of Liberty at school."

"Woah." gasped Peyton, "It's even bigger in person.."

Peyton then spotted something colorful and rubbery in her pocket. She took it from out of her back pocket.

It was a plastic pack containing over 200 helium balloons in different colors.

The seven year old looked at the pack and then at the water below.

She smiled a mischievous smile for she then had a brilliant, spectacular idea.

Broadway noticed her smiling.

"I know that smile." he said. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"I was playing with Bronx earlier this week by blowing up these balloons and letting him catch them." said Peyton, showing the trio the pack of balloons.

"Bad time to planning a birthday party Peyton." said Lexington.

"It's not for that silly goose." Peyton replied. "I learned in science class last week that water causes electric stuff like robots for example to circuit and shortwire.."

The trio and Olivia then followed Peyton.

"I see what you're saying." replied Brooklyn.

"Great." said Peyton, "Let's fill up these bad boys. I got an idea."

***in the French Narration Voice* A Half and Hour Later…**

The gargoyles and the girls landed on the empire state building and began to wait for the steel clan to show up.

Time to put the plan into action!

Peyton passed out four full plastic shopping bags to the trio and Olivia and kept the fifth shopping bag to herself.

They soon stood beside Goliath as they waited for the steel clan.

Suddenly, there was the sound of wooshing in the air.

"_**Oh my god, this was it!**_" thought Peyton.

Soon the steel clan were circling around the head of the statue and got prepared for battle.

Peyton smiled a determined smile and turned to the trio and whispered asked, "Remember the plan."

The trio and Olivia nodded and got ready. The eight year old got onto Brooklyn's shoulders and Peyton did the same on top of Broadway.

"You five take the others. I'll handle their leader," ordered Goliath.

The red gargoyle began to fire a laser at them and soon, round two began. All of the gargoyles are in the air like a swarm of bats and began gliding in different directions.

Brooklyn, Olivia, and Lexington take on one of the silver steel gargoyles while Peyton and Broadway took on the other.

…

_Peyton __**(who was now wearing a dark green cameo uniform and dark green soldier hard hat)**__, aimed her large cannon with Broadway next to her __**(who was wearing an aqua blue cameo uniform and light aquamarine soldier hard hat)**__ and they began to take aim at the silver fighter jets who were flying around, firing and exploding everything on the warzone. _

_"Status men?" said Peyton over a large walkie-talkie. _

_"Helium Canon 2 Checking in." replied Brooklyn on the other end. _

_"Prepare to fire. On my mark." commanded Peyton. _

_"Rodger that General Hop-Along." replied Olivia. _

_The three gargoyles and the two girls then began loading their cannons and crouched down low so they wouldn't be seen. _

_"Hold your fire.." said Peyton softly. "Steady men, steady…"_

_A steel fighter jet was charging for Broadway and Peyton's position and…_

_"FIRE!" exclaimed Peyton, ducking and covering her ears as Broadway fired the Helium Canon, causing a red water balloon to explode out of the cannon and blast at the jet's face. _

_The fighter jet short circuited for a while, but it wasn't enough for that jet to unleash the entire army. _

_"Double Time!" exclaimed Peyton. _

_Quickly, Peyton hopped on Broadway with whatever amount of water balloons she could carry and soon, Broadway glided into the sky and met up with Brooklyn, Lexington, and Olivia __**(who were wearing cameo uniforms and soldier hard hats in their respected colors)**__ and with a mighty blow, they began attacking the steel fighter jets with everything they got. _

**(A/N: Just imagine **_**"When the Saint's Go Marching In"**_** in the style that Veggietales used for **_**"Josh and the Big Wall"**_** playing in the background.)**

_***SPLASH!***_

_***SMASH!***_

_***CRASH!***_

_***KABOOM!***_

_Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, Orange, Purple, and White water balloons filled the air and sounds of splashes and explosions filled the air. Even the gargoyles got in on the action by spitting out water like a geyser would. _

_They tumbled, rolled, duck, dived, dodged, bobbed, and whieved in the air avoiding to get hit by any other fighter jets.  
_

_"FIRE ONE!" exclaimed Olivia as Broadway spat out water. _

_"FIRE TWO!" exclaimed Peyton causing Brooklyn to do the same. _

_"It's as if they wanna play follow the leader!" exclaimed Broadway. _

_"Then these guys better keep up!" exclaimed Peyton. _

_Peyton whistled and shouted, "HEY! HEY YA OVERGROWN METALHEADS! OVER HERE!" _

_The fighter jets then speed towards Broadway and Peyton. The aquamarine gargoyle tucked his wings together to make him go faster with Peyton holding on tight. When Broadway felt the fighter jet behind her, Peyton rolled off Broadway and landed on top of the steel fighter jet, grabbing onto the wings to control it a bit and make sure its not off track. _

_Broadway plunges down further, heading straight for the parchment notebook of the statue. Then, at the last possible second, Broadway glided up. Peyton controlled the wings of the plane and jumps off of it and Broadway catches her as the plane crashes into the parchment notebook, exploding in the process. _

_"Thanks deputy." said Peyton, climbing onto Broadway's shoulders and hi-fiving him. _

_"Don't mention it general." replied Broadway._

_They soon meet up with Brooklyn, Lexington, and Oliva on the torch and watched as Goliath was battling the large red steel fighter jet. _

**(A/N: I love writing imagination sequences!)**

…..

Goliath manages to grab the red steel gargoyle from its waist and holds on tight. "No machine. You will not get away from me that easily," Goliath reaches to the two pipes connected to the button in the middle of its chest. He tried to claw through them and but the weight of the two gargoyles makes them drop to the statue's head.

The red gargoyle took out its built in laser but Goliath reached for it and tore it apart. The two engage in the casual fist fight. The lavender gargoyle hit the red gargoyle in the face twice but couldn't get a third punch out of him because the robot grabbed tight of Goliath's wrist and flipped Goliath onto his back.

They then continue to fight street style, using kicks, punches, and for their cases, their tails.

"Give it up dumpster-face!" said Brooklyn as he, the other gargoyles, Peyton, and Olivia dropped down to the head and surrounded the red gargoyle. Goliath and the others began to walk towards the red gargoyle. The girls scowled at it, weapons in hand as they cornered the giant metal beast.

The red gargoyle turned to look for its minions, but finds them smashed to ashes. He turns back to see the gargoyles and the youngsters almost on top of him. Seeing it has no chance of winning, the red gargoyle starts it engines and flies off.

"That's right! You'd better run!" exclaimed Peyton. "Look's like the night's won gang."

Similtamiously, the trio and the girls flipped their water balloons to the top, blew off the top as if it were a gun, and placed them in their pockets.

Olivia soon sees a police helicopter flying towards them.

"Guys, look." said Olivia, pointing to the helicopter.

The others noticed the helicopter.

"We must go, quickly." said Goliath before the helicopter could find them.

.

.

.

.

**6:01 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

The flight back to the clock tower was silent and they managed to make it with minutes to spare. Hudson came out of the tower with Bronx and smiles to see the gargoyles and the girls return.

"Tired, I presume," said Hudson as he gave them all a smile. He and Bronx were watching the news of the whole crime. Even though they didn't really see any fight going on, they did see shilloettes of gargoyles.

"Well, at least they didn't really see you guys." said Olivia. "So, I guess it's a win-win situation. Right Bronx?"

Olivia turned around to see Bronx sniffing Olivia's back pocket of her shorts.

"He only want's me cause of my shorts?" asked Olivia.

"No, Livy." replied Peyton while laughing. "He wants the cookie in your pocket!"

Bronx looked up at the girls with a smile while a Subway cookie bag in his mouth.

"Well, I hope you like Raspberry Cheesecake Bronx." said Olivia, petting his head.

The rest of the gargoyles laughed.

"It was laborious, but it was worth it. We won our home." Goliath smiled.

.

.

.

.

**7:08 A.M.**

.

.

.

.

"Want a lift Peyton?"

"Yeah!"

Peyton and Olivia placed their bikes on the bike rack outside of Elisa's apartment as they ran to Emilia's minivan and drove off.

"So, how'd it go mom?" asked Olivia.

"Well, the boss said that I looked like I was the right kind of gal needed so…I got the job! We're staying here permanently Livy." said Emilia.

"Really?!" said Olivia with a big smile. "That's great! We're gonna be like neighbors!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Peyton, "We don't have to wait till holidays to see each other anymore!"

"I think we deserve a celebration." said Emilia. "What do you girls say we grab breakfast at Denny's?"

Both the girls cheered and hugged each other.

"So, you girls wanna tell me what you did last night while I was out?" Emilia asked.

"Oh, we just watch movies all night." replied Peyton.

As they passed the clocktower, both the girls looked up and saw the statues of Goliath and his clan.

They smiled.

"_**Y'know what?**_" thought Olivia. "_**I think I'm gonna like it here after all..**_"

.

.

.

.

**(Wow….I promised this ages ago! I'm so sorry everyone! I wrapped up high school and started college a year ago so I was a busy bee! But I swear to you that the next chapter will make everything better! Read, Review, and no hateful comments plz! Also, I'm having trouble logging into my old account so this is my new account and yes, I will be able to continue writing this fanfiction and many more stories on here.)**


End file.
